Una Triste Historia Con un final Feliz
by kakashifreak512
Summary: A traves de los años Manny Y Zoe demostraron poder tener familia pero algo los unira despues de haber pasado dolor y pena y haber perdido a quienes mas querian con su corazon lograran unirse y vengarse? es Manny/Zoe tiene algo de lenguaje adulto
1. La Historia de Zoe

El siguiente Fic sera algo largo y es sobre Manny/Zoe

tiene algo de lenguaje adulto asi que leanlo bajo su propio riesgo

Nota:los personajes aqui descritos pertenecen a sus autores originales

Bueno Comenzamos

Ciudad Milagro

La Ciudad Seguia en su mismo caos o peor,la vida era miserable y la esperanza no existio para nadie mas que para los despreciables seres que la controlaban y seguian esclavizando a todo el mundo sin importar lo que pase

habia caos,terror,destruccion,y nadie podia hacer nada,ni siquiera,White pantera podria con aquella amenaza,nadie pero nadie en el mundo queria enfrentar a Sartana de Los muertos

hubo 2 familias recien formadas y recien rotas por la codicia y la dominacion del mundo 2 familias que tuvieron que sobreponerse ante las perdidas y jamas dejarse vencer

esas 2 familias fueron...

Aves Y Rivera

pero como fue que paso esto...

pues la historia la relataran ellos mismos De inicio ya que ellos vivieron los sucesos mas sanguinarios y el solo recordarlos hace que ambos quieran suicidarse por tan tragico y tremendo episodio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe POV:

Era un dia comun como cualquier otro,Fletcher(Mi en ese entonces vivo esposo) era mi aliado justamente junto a nuestros 2 hijos Maya y Lenny ambos heredaron mi apellido,ambos eran como yo todas unas fieras en combate,y realmente mi abuela y mi madre los apreciaban pues habilidades como esas a la hora del vuelo no se veian comunmente,yo tenia la agilidad de un F16 Con la fuerza de un F18 mi abuela decia que yo solo era una chiquilla juguetona y que mis hijos estaban condenados al igual que yo pero nunca lo crei cierto hasta que en un dia yo tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar no quise saber pero desafortunadamente lo tuve que saber con una experiencia bastante aterradora que me manufacturo como una viuda mas en una guerra por la codicia y el Poder.

Dicha experiencia me salvo la vida a mi y a mis hijos de una muerte planeada en una conspiracion digna de un politico

en la guarida de Sartana....

*Creo que podremos obtener el poder dark gray

-pero su alteza no creo que eso sea posible

*callate tonto si digo que esto es posible esto es posible que no lo entiendes grandisimo pedazo de pendejo

-bueno se?ra pero no se altere

*Pues no me hagas alterar solo dime quien es el imbecil que nos impide seguir con el plan

-en primer lugar es la imbecil y no solo es una son 3

*3 Pero quienes pueden ser??

-Aqui tiene registrada a La Cuervo,La Voltura y la Guajolota

*Esas 3 cosas que solo son desperdicio de humano

-pues ellas son las que nos impiden ya que usted se alio con ellas para dominar el mundo

*p?s habra un cambio de planes me deshare de esas hijas de puta de una vez por todas!!!! aun asi las tenga que matar a las 3

En eso Fletcher estaba oculto y desafortunadamente yo active su rastreador GPS Para saber donde estaba pero maldigo el dia que active ese aparato imbecil de mierda solo me quito a mi novio pero me lo quito de este modo

*beep,beep,beep*

/ mierda esto ya se disparo

sartana se dio cuenta de los planes que tenia fletcher al haberlo descubierto por el sonido del rastreador para que nos enteraramos que su proposito era destruirnos singularmente mi madre no me dejo ir con el pero tambien el tenia miedo y tampoco queria que yo fuera con el y creo saber por que

*quien esta ahi,Guardias!!!!!!

+acabamos de descubrir a este soplon

*que milagro no esperaba verte por aqui Fletcher o deberia decir...... Relampago Techno

/ No se saldran con la suya yo salvare a Zoe aun sea lo ultimo que haga

*pues parece ser que esto sera lo ultimo que haras por que aqui mismo acaba tu camino y tu vida perfecto imbecil

/ pues para que lo sepas si intentas tocar a Zoe sera sobre mi cadaver

* tonto eso se puede arreglar

/ asi sera

Mi esposo,Relampago Techno blandio su espada y enfrento a Sartana,fue un duelo unico y epico,las espadas se entrecruzaban mientras la gente corria para salir de la ciudad nadie queria volver ya que sartana la estaba comenzando a dominar y el duelo fue tan unico,que mucha gente vio a mi esposo no como el villano que robo y asesino gente inocente si no como el heroe que no solo se preocupaba por la familia que el formo si no por que la ciudad que lo odio ahora lo adoraba por tratar de salvarla es impresionante como puede cambiar todo en segundos hasta que sartana lo atraveso en el corazon y lo dejo sangrando a la deriva * Tonto espero que nunca hayas querido ser heroe jamas esto te lo mereces por imbecil,idiota y soplon

Su desfalleciente cadaver quedo en aquel lugar justamente donde ahora estoy parada,la esquina de una calle oscura con los semaforos prendidos en ambar junto a aquel farol donde su cadaver yacia. Cuando yo,mi madre y mi abuela lo encontramos no lo podiamos creer al ver el simbolo de amenaza de sartana que curiosamente era una Svastica Digna de los tiempos del cruel III Reich la cual nos indicaba que al haber traicionado a sartana o ser un soplon y ser descubierto nos traeria mas desagradables sorpresas

El funeral de Fletcher fue demasiado triste pues no podia dejar de romper en llanto por la partida de mi fiel esposo que jamas me abandono y que incluso dio su vida para salvarme a mi y a mis 2 hijos,mi abuela y mi madre me consolaban solo me acerque al feretro donde vi su frio y blanco cadaver que mas bien parecia como si estuviese dormido y no muerto no me pude contener y solte en llanto de tal modo que hasta mi maquillaje se estaba corriendo

Al dia siguiente fuimos al Entierro de mi esposo para lo cual acudimos vestidas con nuestros trajes a aquel cementerio,agarre mi vestimenta de villana y me puse el traje,el jetpack y el casco inteligente que usaba junto con la mascara que cubria mis ojos con el color morado caracteristico de mi traje mas el lapiz de labios que usaba en ocasiones propiamente formales

el feretro estaba colocado en su sitio por lo que todos los presentes incluidos los rivera todos estabamos ahi mientras el sacerdote oficiaba la misa y el discurso oficial yo pensaba en lo mucho que hice de da? a la ciudad y que ahora que soy una de las afectadas pienso que esto se me regreso ya que yo le hice mucho mal a la gente de esta ciudad

Durante la ocasion se nos pidio a nosotras 3 que dispararamos las 13 salvas en honor de Fletcher asi que yo,mi madre y mi abuela enfundamos dichos Rifles de Asalto M16 y Disparamos las 16 salvas reglamentarias en honor a los soldados caidos en accion(si el era un soldado al servicio de alguien mas como nosotras pero lo era) y al bajar su ataud eche una rosa y un pu? de tierra diciendo casi estallando en llanto

=adios amado mio siempre fuiste un buen esposo e hiciste algo de lo cual yo y cualquier mujer sentiria orgullo arriesgaste tu vida por mi y por mis hijos hasta siempre amado esposo

En su tumba mande escribir...

"Aqui yace Fletcher Alexander fue un buen esposo y gran padre amado descanse en paz"

Despues de la muerte de fletcher tome la decision de ser buena ya que el hizo algo por mi familia y por mis hijos y el modo de agradecerlo era que la cuervo ya no desataria mas el caos si no ayudaria y apoyaria al bien,mi abuela era reticiente al cambio pero aun asi lo acepto asi que decidimos salvar a mucha mas gente de la que hubiesemos salvado en muchisimo tiempo entre incendios y desastres naturales la parvada de furia salvo a mas gente que una docena de rescatistas expertos

nuestra prueba de fuego fue un severo terremoto donde tuvimos que sacar a la gente de un edificio en llamas por una explosion de gas lp donde teniamos el deber de sacarlos vivos como fuera posible sin haber muertes de por medio sin embargo la parvada de furia tuvo la mas lamentable baja que lamentar,la de mi abuela

desafortunadamente mi abuela trato de detener una viga del edificio a colapsarse y yo cargaba con una ni? recien nacida asi que no pude contenerme al ver a mi abuela soportando esa viga de mas de 30 toneladas de peso y con todo el edificio desplomandose mi madre aparecio y yo aun con mi reserva de Oxigeno le grite a mi abuela que no lo hiciera que saliera pronto de ahi por que todo iba a estallar y volar en mil pedazos

=abuela sal rapido de aqui esto va a volar en mil pedazos

-tiene razon debemos salir cuanto antes

+salgan ustedes yo ya no puedo resistir esta viga

=pero abuela no te podemos dejar atras

+ya tome mi decision ustedes deben salir,asi que salgan antes de que ustedes tambien mueran

=pero abuela nooooo

-vamonos de aqui asi que activa tus propulsores rapidamente

fue todo lo que alcanze a decir mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la recien nacida que entregamos despues sana y salva y justo antes de que presionara el boton de hyperpropulsion el cual mi madre me obligo a presionar lo cual nos saco a mama y a mi de aquel infierno en llamas mientras tristemente veia como aquel edificio viejo caia mientras el concreto ardia por la accion del fuego en Boil-Over

fue todo el derrumbe que sepulto a mi abuela sus restos fueron encontrados 17 dias despues asi que los mismos nos fueron entregados para ser velados y enterrados asi que basicamente el funeral fue de la misma manera que el de fletcher y yo ya no posia soportarlo mas asi que decidimos mi madre y yo continuar con la labor de hacer el bien para olvidar todo sin embargo estas 2 muertes jamas las he podido sacar de mi cabeza y en ocasiones apago el Jetpack para dejarme caer al vacio de la noche y que el aterrizaje finalize en mi suicidio del cual mi sangre se derrame y mis preocupaciones sean eliminadas y mis heridas sean sanadas gracias al milagro de una caida donde mi materia gris quede expuesta y mi sangre se derrame por el piso

Termina el POV. De Zoe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pero un dia algo muy especial paso ya que tambien descubri a una persona que compartia el mismo dolor que yo...

Fui al Cementerio como siempre a Visitar la tumba de mi abuela,yo estaba vestida con el traje de la cuervo,deposite la flor en la tumba,la limpie un poco y me retire para posteriormente pasar a rendirle mis respetos a Mi difunto esposo Fletcher alexander al cual tambien limpie su tumba un poco y deposite una rosa roja mientras soltaba una lagrima ,al retirarme de la tumba vi a un chico en un traje heroico de color cafe y con una cola y orejas mas sus mechones de cabello blanco y la cara con su tono de piel cafe no podia creerlo quede pasmada y dije....

=No puede ser!!!! esto sera cierto es el?????

dude por un segundo y vi a ese joven,el cual era el Tigre,masculino,macho y lindo pero tambien vino a visitar la tumba de una persona que no fue mi amiga en la infancia pero que cuando me embaraze me brindo apoyo y me confio bastantes de sus secretos y confesiones como buenas amigas

sin duda no dude y camine junto a el y me le acerque,,,

lo reconoci al instante y le dije...

=Hola Tigre Como estas

-para ser sinceros cuervo me siento pesimo y no se que voy a hacer

=por que??

-por que aun sigo lamentandome esta muerte de la cual aun no me he recuperado

=tranquilo yo tambien siento lo mismo pues en mi caso tambien fallecio alguien a quien yo queria mucho

-y quien era ese alguien?

=Su nombre era fletcher alexander Alias Relampago Techno quien dio su vida por ciudad milagro y por mi

-vaya asi que Relampago Techno era tu esposo?

-si y el me dio amor y toda una familia a quien cuidar,pero tu a quien perdiste?

-te dire la verdad era una persona a la cual le jurabas venganza,fallecio por que tu lo habras deseado?

=tigre lo que ya no tiene la familia aves es ese deseo de muerte y venganza

-bueno espero creerte

=sabes que puedes creer en mi

y asi continuamos nuestra platica en la tranqulidad de un cementerio donde El tigre y La cuervo(Yo) seguiamos platicando

Continuara....


	2. La HIstoria de Manny

Capitulo 2

La HIstoria de manny

tambien manny tiene una historia que contar la cual veremos a continuacion relatada por el

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny POV

Siempre supe que Cuervo tenia mucho que ver con los planes de sartana y lo sospeche desde siempre,mi intuicion me decia que algo estaba mal desde que Django les ofrecio unirse,se que es una villana pero hasta una villana con cerebro tendria que analizar antes de tratar con sartana pues solo un tonto lo haria

bien el motivo por el cual me siento asi es el siguiente...

nunca podre borrar esa horrible y asquerosa imagen de mi mente cuando yo y mi ahora difunta esposa Frida combatimos a sartana en vano lo cual me dio un trauma del cual no he podido salir hasta hoy en dia pues aun recuerdo ese triste momento como si hubiese sido ayer por el cual hasta me daban ganas de suicidarme y unirme a la muerte eterna con mi amada pero teniendo familia no debia abandonarlos a su suerte aun eran pequeños y no queria dejarlos huerfanos a mis propios hijos,seria un castigo peor que el dolor con el que estoy cargando en este momento

Aun vivo para Lorena y Emilio,mis dos hijos a quienes quiero con toda el alma

Fue un dia como cualquier otro para derrotar a sartana sin embargo tambien note algo extraño,pues mientras yo combatia con las legiones de soldados calavera de Sartana Relampago Techno quien habia sido un archienemigo feroz y audaz estaba defendiendo algo mas que a la mismisima ciudad milagro Por lo que para mi fue lo mas inusual y raro que haya visto pues el se reformo en menos de unos cuantos milisegundos ya que mas tarde comprendi que el no defendia solo a la ciudad si no a la familia que habia formado con Zoe

pero esto lo entendi tarde.....

los soldados de sartana seguian rodeandome y mis garras retractiles eran insuficientes a pesar de contar con la ayuda de papa y de frida siendo la Tigressa ademas de que los refuerzos quienes eran El padre de frida y sus hermanas quienes combatiamos lado a lado tratando de eliminar la amenaza

en cuestion de instantes mi lucha contra los soldados calavera se convirtio en un duelo a muerte contra Sartana Mi padre,El padre de frida y sus hermanas sabian que no podian contra el inmenso poder de sartana asi que le ordene a mi abuelo que los llevaran a un lugar seguro para que ellos no resultasen heridos por lo que iba a pasar despues....

*Hey Rivera creo que no necesitaras mas la vida al lugar a donde te mandare a donde no la necesitaras maldito imbecil de mierda

-La que se comera sus palabras seras tu maldita calavera de porqueria

*eso quiero verlo maldito hijo de perra

/quieres probarnos hija de puta???

*vaya hasta que la mierda esta se digno a hablar,pues claro que no les tengo miedo a ambos aun si tengo que destruirlos como los pendejos que son

-adelante trata de pasar sobre mi cadaver

EN eso Frida y Yo combatimos a muerte contra sartana en una pelea donde los ruidos de las garras y las cuerdas de aquella guitarra digna del infierno eran por la libertad de una ciudad condenada pero lamentablemente nos estaba derrotando a mas no poder cuando sartana se disponia a dar el golpe final queriendome estocar como un toro en faena novillera hacia mi debil e invalido cuerpo lleno de llagas,cortes y moretones paso algo que pense que ella no haria por ser mujer pero lo hizo no solo por mi si no para salvar a mi y a nuestros hijos

El cuerpo de Frida Recibio una estocada en la parte del abdomen perforandola,ella trato de evitar la lesion con las garras retractiles pero fue inutil la estocada fue mortal y solo le quedaban segundos de vida mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida profunda

& Manny creo que no me queda bastante tiempo

-tonterias puedo salvarte

& no deberias decir cosas que no podras cumplir,solo quiero decirte que te amo y que no quiero que mueras ya que nuestros hijos te necesitan(Tose un poco de sangre)

-No frida no puede ser tu tienes que vivir

& debes calmarte todo estara bien a donde voy ya no sufrire nada de dolor,solo podre llevarme un beso tuyo a la otra vida

- (le da el beso) mi amor no me dejes que voy a hacer??

& tranquilizate no queria que murieras asi que por eso me interpuse

- No me dejes por favor no queria que fallecieras asi de rapido

& ya es tarde y ya es la hora adios amor

despues de ese instante su cuerpo perdio temperatura y cerro sus ojos con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaron mientras yo tenia cubiertos los guantes de mi traje con su sangre y cada vez mas note que su fallecimiento fue extremadamente rapido,desafortunadamente Sartana escapo dejandome solo con el Cadaver de Mi esposa quien arriesgo su vida,lo cual para mi era inverosimil,pues el que debia morir era yo pero algo predijo que asi no debia ser Me quite mis guantes y mi mascara queriendo ver a traves de mis propios ojos el cadaver de mi ahora difunta mujer peliazul,le quite el cinturon,y sus googles y los conserve en una caja que guardo celosamente hasta en el dia que decidi que mi hija fuera la tigressa

curiosamente el dia que murio Frida fue el mismo en el que Relampago Techno habia tratado de salvarnos y de salvar tambien a su familia pero el velorio de frida fue unos dias despues del de el

Su funeral fue muy triste pues acudieron mi familia y su familia al igual que la familia de Zoe Aves asi que mi primer acercamiento pacifico fue con ella quien me dio el pesame seguido de Voltura y Guajolota quienes tambien me dieron un abrazo lamentando la muerte de mi esposa pues cuando quede viudo

Se oficio la misa de cuerpo presente a la vez que yo derrame lagrimas por aquella muerte que me demostro que ella sacrifico su vida para evitar mi dolorosa muerte ,me acerque a su feretro para brindarle mis respetos y al ver su blanco y palideciente cadaver la vi como si hubiese dormido y no como si hubiese muerto mi padre y mi abuelo me intentaban confortar por lo que solte en llanto uniendome a los sollozos de el general Emiliano,de la oficial Carmela Suarez y de sus hermana Anita y Nikita que aunque fueron indiferentes si llegaron a extrañarla pues ellos nos consideraron cadetes especiales tacticos por nuestros poderes por lo cual fuimos condecorados

al dia siguiente el entierro se efectuo de manera tan silente y tan callada que nadie podia contener la tristeza que tenian por la muerte de mi amada frida no solo yo estaba triste tambien mis hijos,tambien zoe y demas gente sintieron esa muerte como una estaca clavada al corazon,se me pido pasar al podio temporal para dedicarle unas palabras pero cuando comenze a hablar mi tristeza se convirtio en un llanto desconsolado sin control era un hombre pero el amor que tenia hacia ella delato mi tristeza

-bueno pues quisiera decir que frida fue lo mas maravilloso que me paso pero yo aun no puedo comprender que .......

en ese momento mi llanto fue inatajable y mi tristeza incontrolable asi que mi abuelo me saco discretamente del podio y me llevo de regreso a mi lugar a la hora de la sepultura definitiva solo pude decirle lo siguiente mientras arrojaba un puño de tierra y una rosa roja....

-hasta siempre linda fuiste una buena heroina,toda una tigresa algun dia me reencontrare contigo y seremos felices nuevamente

despues de ese dia solo queria estar solo sin ninguna compañia viva mis recuerdos aun vivian en mi mente como un recuerdo de los dias que pase con mi esposa tan linda solo ese cabello azul y su tono de piel dorado que aun sentia cuando estaba transformada en la tigressa me hacian recordar,solo lorena y emilio me confortaban y me calmaban diciendo que mama siempre habia sido tan buena que el cielo la premio y tal parece que asi fue pues ella ya no sentiria dolor donde ella esta ahora,mientras mi corazon siente frio aunque mis hijos siempre me animan

Termina el POV. De Manny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bien Cuervo no dejaba de verlo como estaba de triste y es verdad el estaba deshecho pues el tambien perdio a una persona que el amaba con todo su corazon esa persona lo dejo con familia que cuidar y esa persona era...

Frida Suarez(La Tigressa) quien arriesgo su vida con tal de que su esposo y sus hijos sobrevivieran a tal catastrofe que se avecino en aquel momento

pero regresemos al momento en el cual platicaron de sus vidas

Cuervo le dio la confianza al tigre y se sentaron en una banca muy bien ubicada en aquel cementerio que a las 5 de la tarde lucia ya sombrio gracias a la luz del atardecer asi que ambos comenzaron a ver que comenzaba una linda perspectiva de un anochecer iniciante con aquella linda oscuridad mientras ambos se sentaron en una banca del cementerio mientras conversaban

La Cuervo se quito el casco inteligente de su traje revelando que ella era Zoe Aves,Ya no era una chiquilla Ahora esa belleza que heredo de su madre se veia en su cuerpo siendo una linda mujer oscura y gotica como siempre lo habia sido

-Cuervo no deberias quitarte eso no temes que te reconozca alguien

=Tranquilo estamos en un lugar seguro asi que tu tambien puedes quitarte esa mascara

Manny se retiro su mascara del tigre despues sus guantes para que su piel sintiera el clima templado que iniciaba aquella noche tambien zoe se quito sus guantes revelando unas manos de tez palida con sus uñas en tonalidad negra junto a la tonalidad del traje tambien negro y morado en ese instante manny dijo....

- bueno Zoe has tenido malos momentos por lo que veo

= creo que me conoces bien ya que sabes que si los he tenido

- ante mi existencia quise plantearme el suicidio pues ya no soporto estar un minuto sin frida

= te comprendo Manny este sentimiento es como si te clavaran un puñal profundamente en tu alma

- pero no lo contemplo ya que tambien pienso en Lorena y Emilio

= quienes son lorena y emilio? si no es molestia Manny

- bueno ellos son mis hijos Frida y Yo nos alegramos cuando ellos nacieron

= Igual que yo cuando Nacieron Maya y Lenny

- disculpa la molestia pero quienes son ellos?

= ah disculpa que no te lo mencione pero ellos son mis hijos los cuales los tuve con Fletcher

- bueno eso me aclara las cosas,en fin Fletcher y Tu fueron Felices?

= pues siempre lo fuimos inclusive el me cuidaba en exceso cuando me embaraze de maya y de lenny

- ya que lo mencionas tambien cuide a Frida excesivamente al igual que su padre cuando tenia a mis bebes dentro de su vientre

= eso demuestra que siempre has sido un buen padre

- gracias Zoe me halagas

= Por Nada Manny

El tiempo paso y cerca de las 8 de la noche ambos emprendieron el camino a sus respectivos hogares Volviendo a Retomar sus prendas originales

= Bueno Manny con tu permiso yo me retiro a la casa tuya

- Gracias YO tambien me retiro es tarde y voy a ver si Emilio ya volvio a casa

= yo tambien tengo que ver que maya y Lenny Regresen a Casa pues mi madre no esta casi en casa y tengo que ver que ambos esten bien

- Si necesitas Mi Ayuda puedes Hablarme a Mi celular(Le escribe su numero en su celular)

= Igualmente Zoe si necesitas tambien mi ayuda te escribo mi numero de celular(El tambien escribe su numero en el celular de Zoe)

-bueno Zoe Hasta pronto

= Hasta pronto Manny

Ambos emprendieron camino a sus casas pensando en este mismo encuentro asi que ambos querian saber por que se reencontraron bajo estas Circunstancias  
Ambos llegaron a sus respectivos Hogares mientras veian que sus familias seguian con bien al ver que sus hijos llegaban a casa,despues de un buen rato sus hijos se fueron a dormir temprano

Zoe salio al Balcon de su recamara y Veia la Noche transcurrir a la par de un cielo estrellado mientras pensaba en este reencuentro

Igualmente Manny Penso lo mismo y solo veia a la ventana que daba a la calle mientras veia el ritmo de la noche como resplandecia ciudad milagro ante aquella cruel dictadura que sartana decreto

? Mi Hijo ya deberias Dormir Mañana tienes trabajo que hacer

- Ah Cierto Papa tengo que diseñar ese programa del ejercito

? eso tambien hijo pero debes descansar que mañana sera un nuevo dia

- bueno papa ya me voy a descansar que pases buena noche papa

? Igualmente que descansen Tu y tus hijos

Manny Y Zoe querian la venganza por lo que estaban pensando en como hacerla pero tendrian mucho tiempo asi que ambos en sus respectivas casas se dirigieron a dormir para iniciar un nuevo dia.

Continuara


	3. Un dia normal hasta que

Capitulo 3

Un Nuevo dia y un reencuentro con mi vida

Manny desperto a la mañana siguiente de mejor humor,se baño y levanto temprano a sus hijos....

-Lorena Vamos Levantate linda

-Es necesario papa?

-claro tienes que ir a la escuela

-bueno esta bien

-Tu Tambien levantate emilio

-Ah papa debo hacerlo

-claro que si mijo debes ser responsable con tus estudios

-ah bueno lo hare

en eso Lorena y Emilio se bañaron,Vistieron y alistaron para ir a la escuela,mientras su padre le indicaba que ya estaba listo y el desayuno estaba en la mesa ya todos en la mesa comian en silencio hasta que manny lo rompio diciendo....

-caray papa no dejo de pensar en ella

-en quien mijo

-pues en la persona que perdi gracias a esa batalla

-te refieres a Frida

-Precisamente a ella

-desafortunadamente perdiste a la mujer que amabas de un modo mas dificil que el mio

-a que te refieres con eso papa

-Mijo soy tu padre y se como te sientes pues ella era unica y cuando te casaste con ella tu felicidad aumento por que por fin formaste una familia con ella,pero hay algo que hasta tu madre tambien haria por nosotros de ser muy necesario y que tambien hubiese hecho por ti y por ella lo cual consiste en dar la vida por la gente que mas quieres asi que basicamente Frida te amaba tanto que hizo lo que muy pocas personas harian por uno mismo como hombre,a tu madre la perdi pero por circunstancias adversas que se presentaron en la vida aunque si la hubiese perdido para siempre de este modo jamas me lo perdonaria

-lo se papa pero no entiendo por que ella tuvo que ser por que ella????

-eso tambien no me lo puedo explicar mijo pero deberias saber que aun ella sigue viendote desde alla arriba y no quiere verte triste(señalando hacia el cielo)

en eso emilio se acerco a su padre y le dijo...

-EL Abuelo tiene razon si mama dio su vida por nosotros fue por que no queria que nosotros sufrieramos algo peor

-si papa si mama lo hizo fue por algo,ya que ella queria que no nos pasara nada ademas mama no quiere verte triste papa

-tienen razon Deberia ser mas optimista

-bueno Ya acabamos debemos irnos rapido,Lorena,Emilio Tomen sus cosas y salgamos que se hace tarde

-si papa vamos,Bueno abuelo,hasta luego(Ambos decian)

-hasta Luego Emilio,Lorena y Manny Cuidense Mucho

-Hasta al rato papa

-Hasta al rato Abuelo(Ambos pequeños decian)

En eso Manny,Lorena y Emilio Caminaron hasta la Parada del autobus,que llego rapidamente,subieron y Pagaron los pasajes,el trayecto transcurrio en silencio cuando los pequeños llegaron a su destino se despidieron de su papa mientras el los veia por la ventana del autobus cuando entraban a la escuela,No tardando mucho Zoe Aves Sube al Mismo autobus ya que pago su pasaje y mientras el mismo avanzaba,ella lo reconocio y noto su prescencia asi que se acerco a donde estaba el y le dijo

=Hola Manny,como estas?

-hola Zoe no sabia que usabas este autobus tambien

=De hecho es el unico que me lleva a mi trabajo pues vivo casi arriba de donde vives pero casi siempre tomo el primero por eso del trafico

-si de hecho el trafico es insufrible

-oye disculpa que me fije en esto pero tus hijos van a la misma escuela que los mios

=lo se es algo curioso,en fin bueno manny yo bajo aqui esta cerca de mi trabajo y salgo hasta la 1

-bueno zoe hasta pronto

=hasta pronto manny,si necesitas algo ya tienes mi numero celular

-igualmente Zoe

= hasta luego(Le guiño el ojo)

manny miro un poco extrañado a Zoe por la manera en que le guiño el ojo y penso en si mismo...

-creo que esta chica quiere algo conmigo,pero podria ser posible,que ella haya cambiado realmente?,bueno no lo se pero si es asi no se que decir...

Manny pidio la parada y descendio del autobus un poco confundido aun por la mirada de Zoe Aves aunque tambien un poco feliz por lo que el pensaba aunque seguia sin entender por que

en el trabajo tuvo exito con el programa de defensa,y lo termino con su equipo de trabajo en tiempo record por lo que salio un poco antes por lo que ahora le aviso a su padre que el iria por los niños(Gracias a un telefono Publico que encontro),y asi fue ya que el fue por lorena y por emilio llevandolos a casa un poco mas rapido que la ida ya que el autobus no tardo mucho asi que regreso pronto y su padre solo dijo lo siguiente cuando vio a manny

-Mijo olvidaste tu celular y recibiste un mensaje,no pude ver quien era ya que sali en el auto rapidamente,cuando regrese no era ningun numero conocido mio asi que pense que debia ser tuyo

-ahora lo reviso en un momento

En ese momento manny reviso el numero y efectivamente era Zoe Aves quien le habia mandado un mensaje de texto,diciendo...

"Hola manny,quisiera que nos vieramos urgentemente,ya que es algo de suma importancia,llamame o localizame en el cafe Kazz a las 4:30pm tu amiga... Zoe Aves"

despues de leer el mensaje manny dijo...

-oye papa creo que voy a salir podrias cuidar a los niños un rato?

-seguro mijo pero cual es la prisa por salir

-lo que pasa es que una amiga me cito y tengo que verla urgentemente y es un asunto que nos concierne a ambos

-bueno mijo entonces cuidate mucho y no tardes demasiado,estan haciendo tarea asi que no creo que te causen molestia papa

-en lo absoluto mijo no te preocupes yo los cuido

-bueno papa nos vemos

-nos vemos manny cuidate mucho

en eso manny tomo de nuevo el autobus y se apresuro a llegar a donde lo habia citado Zoe,el muchacho tuvo algo de suerte y no tardo en llegar por lo que a su arribo al cafe 10 minutos antes por lo que espero pacientemente en la mesa que le asignaron hasta que Zoe arribo,no tardo ni 1 segundo en reconocer a Manny

-Hola Zoe,Llegaste algo temprano

=si lo se,el autobus no tardo mucho

-y como estas?

=yo bien y tu?

-pues bien tambien

=bueno pues manny respecto a lo que hablamos en el cementerio queria hablar de eso y saber si debemos hacer algo o quedarnos callados y silentes sin hacer nada

-no se Zoe,esto es un paso dificil y aun no se si podamos hacer algo

=bueno por algo se empieza no?

-estas en lo cierto,bueno y de que quieres hablar

=escucha es algo muy importante y te tengo que revelar ciertas cosas que tenia que decirte desde hace tiempo

-soy todo oidos no te preocupes...

=esta bien,entonces es hora de que comenzemos a platicar....

Continuara...


	4. Mas Revelaciones

Capitulo 4

Mas Revelaciones

Manny y Zoe Seguian en el cafe discutiendo algunas cosas sin importancia,sus vidas y demas hasta que Zoe dijo...

= Bueno Manuel tendremos que planear esto ya que ella nos quito algo muy preciado para ambas familias

- lo se Zoe pero aun no tengo idea de que es lo que podemos hacer en este caso,pues ella es bastante fuerte y no la podemos vencer en un solo movimiento

= eso tambien lo se por lo que debemos vencer a Django primero el es el primero

- por que dices que es el primero?

= por que ese tonto fue el que nos asocio con su abuela,

- pero por que te asociaste con el

= veras no solo yo si no toda la familia aves se habia aliado con los planes de sartana para destruirte,mi esposo tambien creia en ella,desafortunadamente Fletcher comenzo a sospechar de los verdaderos planes y ambiciones de sartana asi que el descubrio que nosotros eramos las unicas personas que sobraban en la lista que ella planeo ya que habia eliminado a 3 enemigos anteriores los cuales fueron MalVerde,La Mafia Moustache y Doctor Chipotle,muchos enemigos mas Huyeron o se suicidaron para evitar ser vistos por sartana

- A ver dejame ver si entendi Ustedes se habian aliado con sartana para destruirme

= asi fue

- Luego Malverde,La Mafia Moustache y Doctor Chipotle

= claro que si asi fue

- y Luego ella los destruye? y luego tiene planes para destruirte a ti y a tu familia?

= pues de ese modo fue,el unico que mas o menos retardo los planes de ella fue mi esposo

- bueno en tu caso me queda claro pero no me explico que paso con los demas

= bueno manny,Malverde tuvo un final unico ya que envenenaron su comida con un liquido que mezclaba Acetona,Arsenico y varios calmantes por lo que el fue encontrado en su casa desfallecido sin vida al dia siguiente de ingerir una comida en su honor,La Mafia Moustache le fue puesta una trampa con bomba en el edificio desde donde planeaban sus ataques y crimenes por lo que a las 4:00 pm de un 10 de diciembre su edificio exploto y se derrumbo dejando a la mafia moustache enterrada entre los escombros,sus cadaveres fueron encontrados 3 dias despues y al Doctor Chipotle le fue puesta una trampa donde una serie de asesinos le dieron alcance desde una camioneta en un lugar que el frecuentaba muchisimo por lo que 3 gatilleros descargaron mas de 200 balas calibre 5.67 provocandole una muerte instantanea,su hijo se volvio loco y al encontrar a los asesinos se hizo detonar asimismo como todo un hombre bomba

- en la torre,eso si fue una sangrienta despedida para ellos

= asi fue desafortunadamente,en cuanto a nosotras despues de la muerte de Fletcher tuvimos que volvernos buenas

- Pero que fue lo que influyo en el cambio en ustedes

= veras la muerte de Fletcher no fue facilmente superada Por mi familia,aparte el era hermano de Gabriel Alexander

- era su hermano?

= Asi como lo oyes el era hermano de Gabriel

- wow pero entonces como te volviste buena Zoe

= Veras La muerte de mi esposo fue algo terrible asi que el basicamente no arriesgo su vida solo por mi si no por la ciudad milagro que tambien corria peligro,por lo cual despues de su muerte me puse a pensar durante tiempo que esto me lo merecia por lo que le he causado a la ciudad milagro,asi que quise reflexionar y decidi por mi propio pie seguir el camino del bien pero....

- eso es muy interesante Zoe pero que mas paso

= (casi queria llorar)despues de eso mi familia lo acepto y salvamos mas vidas que nunca asi que las 3 superamos muchos rescates con exito excepto uno donde mi abuela murio,pues un edificio completo se derrumbo sobre ella y 17 dias despues nos entregaron su cadaver. por lo que lamentamos mucho mas la perdida de mi abuela,seguimos adelante con los rescates y tuvimos que sobreponernos

- eso es algo triste yo a pesar de haber perdido a mi esposa aun pienso en ella cuando tengo a mis hijos al lado

= eso es tierno manny,disculpa por haberme puesto asi

- no tienes por que disculparte tanto tu como yo hemos sufrido y la mejor manera de sacar ese sufrimiento es por medio de que no se repriman nuestras que no te preocupes y secare las lagrimas de aquella tristeza y depresion que te acongoja

Zoe se secaba algunas de las lagrimas que derramo por lo que manny se las seco con una servilleta de manera gentil como todo un caballero para evitar que su maquillaje negro se corriera mas

despues de aquella conversacion ambos planearon una estrategia,la cual serviria para tomar las posiciones que sartana ya ocupo asi que en una servilleta tambien se dibujaron algunos de esos planes que servirian no solo para liberar a la ciudad,si no para vengar aquellas muertes que hicieron trizas la vida de ambos por lo cual ambos lo discutian paso a paso sin nada que los preocuparan,de hecho en el cafe acompa?dos por las 2 tazas de capuccino que habian pedido ambos formulaban aquellos planes que le darian libertad a su ciudad milagro y les devolveria algo mas que la felicidad pero ambos notaron algo en si mismos por lo que este nuevo sentimiento solo apenas germinaba

ambos discutieron un plan para emboscar a sartana y darle fin a sus dominios que reprimian a ambos tanto a manny como a zoe con esas perdidas irreparables que los pusieron al borde del suicidio

despues de un buen rato Manny pago la cuenta del consumo en el lugar y se retiraron de ahi tomando el mismo autobus y mientras tanto la noche se hacia presente y mientras el vehiculo recorria la distancia tranquilamente Manny noto que Zoe se sonrojaba al estar al lado de Manny por lo que ella no lo podia ocultar mas,Manny era un chico lindo y le gustaba pero su temor a revelar sus verdaderas emociones no dejo que expresara sus sentimientos

el camino paso en silencio hasta que....

- bueno Zoe yo aqui bajo

= ok manny esta bien(le da un beso en la mejilla)

. (un gesto de sorpresa se noto en su cara mientras el tambien se sonrojaba al igual que ella) bueno Zoe Cuidate tu tambien

= igualmente,que pases buena noche

. igualmente hasta pronto

= hasta pronto Manny

despues el chico se bajo de la unidad y siguio el camino a pie a su casa asi que al llegar vio a su padre viendo la television y le dijo....

- hola papi ya llegue

. que bueno mijo(le da un ligero abrazo como el buen padre que es)

. papa tenemos que hablar

- seguro mi hijo de que quieres hablar

- acerca de la situacion de mi difunta esposa

- bueno hijo pero que paso

- Zoe tambien fue afectada por Aquellas situaciones dificiles y hasta vivio 2 muertes que le quitaron la vida a las personas que mas queria las cuales eran su abuela y su esposo

- eso es terrible pero que mas paso hijo

- precisamente debemos hacer algo para evitar que los planes de sartana no acaben con gente inocente a lo tonto

- en eso tienes razon mijo pero ya pensaron en algun plan?

- el plan esta listo pero debemos pensarlo a conciencia para que puedamos sobrevivir

- asi debe ser mijo ya que ahora tienes a 2 hijos que cuidar pase lo que pase

- hasta moriria por ellos en caso de ser posible

- mijo eres todo un rivera

- gracias papi

- espero que tu sentido comun te lleve a la victoria

- eso espero padre....

en eso manny recibio un abrazo de su padre el cual correspondio como buen hijo que era a la vez se acercaban Lorena y Emilio quienes le dijeron a su padre...

- no te preocupes papa cuentas con nuestro apoyo pase lo que pase

- Muchas gracias emilio

- bueno todos a dormir ahora que ma?na sera un nuevo dia

- esta bien papa(dijeron Emilio y Lorena)

en eso los 2 hijos de manny se fueron a dormir rapidamente mientras tanto Manny Penso en todo lo que Zoe le habia revelado y la razon de su cambio

Mientras tanto en otro lugar....

- que esta pasando aqui?

- no lo se abuela pero algun tonto espia debe estar echandonos el guante

- Que????? pero si eliminamos a ese hijo de puta

- debe ser otro hijo de puta

- no me digas que puede ser otro

- Abuela puede ser un gato

- podria ser Django pero mejor cerciorate

- esta bien

Continuara....


	5. El pensamiento De Manny

Capitulo 5

Django reviso aquella area y simplemente eso si era un raton

- Oye abuela eso era un raton

- Menos mal que eso era un raton

- Abuela acuerdate que en este lugar hay orejas

- Si eso lo se espero que no nos encontremos con otro sucio espia

- eso espero abuela

- bueno sigamos adelante con el plan,trae aqui a los demas villanos

- bueno esta bien

- oigan ustedes vengan para aca

en eso la sala se lleno de villanos en lo que muchos respecta pues aun algunos le eran fieles a sartana en eso la junta comenzaba y todos seguian discutiendo entre si para saber como atacar a la ciudad milagro y realmente destruir al tigre

- sabemos que de 3 villanas que nos traicionaron ahora solo quedan 2 en vivo

- si pero quienes son?(pregunto un villano)

- pues las que desertaron de nuestras filas son La Cuervo y La Voltura

- pero por que desertaron

- digamos que esto es algo que no les concierne a ustedes pero mejor no pregunten si quieren que les pase lo mismo que al esposo de La Cuervo

- ah bueno

- bueno adelante

- no atras

- que dije que prosiguieramos con lo que estabamos conversando

- ah bueno pues asi pues si

- el proximo chistosito se las vera conmigo asi que advertidos estan

- debemos deshacernos de los rivera y de los que nos han traicionado

- pero nada mas quedan esas 2 mujeres puesto que Guajolota fallecio

- precisamente de eso estaba hablando tonto

- pero entonces los rumores son ciertos

- de que hablas?

- ah bueno no lo explique muy bien su villanesa lo que paso es que la muerte de ese chico las hizo cambiar de parecer y se cambiaron de bando por asi decirlo

- entonces quieres decir que?

- efectivamente se volvieron buenas,intente eliminarlas en una de sus misiones provocando un terremoto pero desafortunadamente solo tuvieron una baja

- entonces solo nos resta matar a Voltura y A La Cuervo?

- precisamente asi es

- entonces debemos maquinar ese nuevo plan tambien

- a la hora de la toma de la ciudad deberemos buscarlos sin mas remedio que nada y asesinarlos a como de lugar y no importando quien se cruze en nuestro camino

- magnifico plan asi que deberemos alistar todo para que ma?na las tropas ataquen a diestra y siniestra retomaremos esa Ciudad a como de lugar

- si!!!!!!

el plan estaba listo pues tambien tenian en cuenta eliminar al Tigre ya que el tambien impedia el desarrollo de sus planes en un integro 100% por lo que esa noche transcurrio sin incidentes hasta esperar el Dia D

Sin embargo Regresando con Manny,ahora el Pensaba en algunos gestos que Zoe le habia hecho tanto en el autobus de regreso a casa como en el cafe,mientras contemplaba la noche estrellada en el balcon de su casa,mientras ya todo dormian

Manny POV.

Lo se,esa chica me esta queriendo decir algo,aunque yo no deberia pensar tan rapido,aun no deberia avanzar un paso mas adelante ya que ella tambien sufre como yo de un dificil momento,pues la muerte de alguien a quien quieres mucho mas que a nada en el mundo no es facilmente superable.

Zoe al Igual que yo esta pasando por un momento realmente dificil y la entiendo pues debemos sobreponernos para salir adelante y ella realmente al morir la persona que mas amaba debio cambiar ya que posiblemente ella este pagando un castigo por el mal que hizo en el pasado pero a la vez le estan dando una oportunidad para rehabilitarse para seguir adelante y ahora sus hijos le dan un segundo aire para poder seguir luchando y subsistiendo en la terrible vida que actualmente tiene la ciudad al mando de seres tan malevolos a los cuales ella pertenecio en el pasado.

simplemente no se que me esta pasando,posiblemente ella quiera algo mas conmigo pero aun asi no quisiera avanzar mas alla ya que aun le tengo un respeto a mi difunta esposa y no quisiera traicionar a su linda alma que aun me observa desde el cielo sin mas preambulo,solo quisiera volver a verla alguna vez y decirle cuanto la amo y cuanto la quiero,sin embargo no dejo de pensar lo mismo en el caso de Zoe,ya que ella tambien piensa lo mismo que yo con respecto a su esposo,sin embargo no se si realmente le preocupo o solo es un entendimiento vacio sin sentido, ya que ella tambien quiere que yo no vuelva a pasar dolor

sin embargo ambos planeamos tambien una venganza contra la persona que nos hizo esto, y la que ahora es la dominante en este mundo insipido y esclavizado por el temor de que los ataques continuen

por lo pronto creo que me estoy enamorando de ella,no lo puedo negar,mis pensamientos siguen atados a su dulce figura oscura,su frialdad y oscurantismo me hacen recordar muchas cosas,a la vez que ella en ciertos instantes me recuerda a Frida,En el pasado precisamente en la juventud ambos fuimos Distintos,ella una villana y yo un Heroe,ahora ambos somos una fuerza del bien unida para devolverle la paz y la armonia a esta ciudad que algun dia fue un paraiso lleno de optimismo y alegria

mientras ella es la Cuervo no lo puedo evitar su traje realmente denota y remarca su belleza y frialdad al 100% esa figura digna de una princesa,la heredo de su madre quien tambien no lo podemos negar es una dama,con su toque unico pero toda una mujer y una dama con una belleza unica

en ese entonces Nunca tome en cuenta a Zoe ya que Frida y yo eramos realmente unidos y nuestro matrimonio junto con el nacimiento de Emilio y Lorena fue el inicio de una linda familia que aun conservo,aunque frida no esta con nosotros,aun se que ella me esta viendo

creo que deberia pensarlo mejor,y saber por que Zoe quiere algo conmigo y por que tuvo la confianza de soltarme toda esa informacion,inclusive la confianza que tuvo conmigo para quitarse ese casco inteligente que portaba cuando nos encontramos en el cementerio

por lo pronto debere pensarlo y saber mas a fondo sus intenciones aunque se que son buenas ya que ella realmente cambio para bien.y realmente se arrepintio de lo que hizo en su epoca como villana y debera redimirlo de alguna manera

Termina el POV. De Manny

en eso llega emilio quien no podia dormir,iba por un vaso de agua cuando vio la ventana de la terraza abierta vio a su papa y le pregunto....

- papa que haces levantado tarde

- bueno hijo creo que los 3 extra?mos a mama

- lo se papa yo tambien extra? a mami

- recuerdas como mama jugaba con nosotros en el jardin y quedabamos llenos de lodo junto con el abuelo

- si hijo lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer

- que buenos tiempos eran papi

- lo se hijo,tu madre arriesgo su vida y nos salvo de que murieramos de manera sanguinaria a manos de sartana

- eso si lo se tambien papa

- francamente extra? tanto a tu madre que quisiera tener una oportunidad para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros

- eso si papa pero ella ya esta en el cielo

- en eso tienes razon hijo ya que ella esta observandonos y ella no nos quiere ver tristes si no que recordemos los momentos felices

- yo extraño a mama,papi

- yo la extraño tambien muchisimo,Sabes algo hijo,Nos hace falta el toque de una madre

- eso tambien lo se papa ya que mama era unica,y jugaba con nosotros cuantas veces quisieramos y ella tambien le gustaba ense?rnos cosas nuevas

- lo se hijo pero bueno,debes descansar muy bien hijo ya que debemos completar nuestros deberes

- ok papa buenas noches

- que tengas felices sue?s hijo

- igualmente papa buenas noches

Emilio se fue a su cuarto a dormir despues de haber platicado con su padre y haber expresado la falta de una madre que ellos necesitaban para poder ser felices nuevamente

- definitivamente Zoe quiere rehacer su vida,aunque podria ser que la vida nos cruzo para darnos una segunda oportunidad para tener una familia feliz,pero eso el tiempo lo dira

Manny se retiro a su habitacion a dormir sabiendo que un dia nuevo iniciaria mejor,aunque todo cambiaria drasticamente en ese mismo dia......

Continuara...


	6. El Pensamiento de Zoe

Capitulo 6

El Pensamiento de Zoe

Un poco lejos de donde manny vive tambien vemos a la chica gotica que antes fuese malevola pero que ahora salva vidas inocentes pensando en algunas cosas mas alla de su venganza que debe cobrar,estaba pensando claramente en Manny pero hasta que punto?

Zoe POV.

Desde Mi niñez pienso en el como un hombre que realmente vale la pena,para muestra basta un boton pues Frida que en paz descanse,mi antigua enemiga se saco el premio mayor con este hombre tan especial para ella,asi como yo tuve a Fletcher,quien me dio tantas cosas entre amor y cariño,todo eso traducido a una linda familia que el y yo procreamos,el fruto de esta relacion me indico que debo seguir adelante,pues mis hijos deben salir adelante pase lo que pase,y aun yo se que Fletcher me Vigila desde alla arriba,el me quiere y creo que el podra disponer de mi en el modo en el que el lo requiera

Sinceramente me he sentido mejor desde que soy buena,ya que mi vida ha cambiado rotundamente y esto se lo debo a Mi esposo,desafortunadamente El perdio la vida lo cual se que esto me pudo haber pasado gracias a los crimenes que yo y mi familia cometimos en el pasado,tal vez esto sea una pesada loza con la cual tenga que cargar durante toda mi vida,sin embargo tambien se me dio una segunda oportunidad para remendar mis malas acciones y rehabilitarme al mismo tiempo que mi familia para evitar algo desastrosamente horrible en la vida de mis pequeños hijos,los cuales lo son todo para mi,sin los cuales no podria haber superado este dolor que parece una puñalada en el corazon

Fletcher hizo algo que muy pocos harian por mi,pues mi fama como villana haria que cualquier ser humano deseara mi muerte inmediata asi como ver nuestras cabezas rodando,o en su defecto ver nuestras entrañas esparcidas por el suelo,muchos quieren ver a la cuervo Muerta y A mi colgada de un cadalzo sin posibilidades de supervivencia mientras mi sangre se derrama y cae a una coladera mientras nuestros captores celebran el triunfo de habernos capturado

bueno basta de tanta cantaleta sin sentido,por algo sigo viva y es por el motivo de mantener a mi familia unida ante todos los dificiles momentos,Aunque tambien a mis hijos les hace falta alguien con quien compartir su alegria y optimismo a partes iguales,sin sentirse menos que nadie o peor como yo ya que se puede decir que mis actos villanescos me hicieron perder a una persona unica en su tipo

Sin embargo,como es que yo siendo una viuda que tambien respeta la memoria de su difunto esposo pueda enamorarme del chico que alguna vez considere mi enemigo,junto a mi familia,que tambien juro la venganza hacia los rivera,justamente no lo podia creer por que siento esto por el,mi madre suele decir que me olvide de el,ya que no quiere juntarse con alguien que causo mucho mal a una ciudad indefensa

No se si esto realmente sea el amor,el extrañar a alguien o que pase en mi vida,simplemente tengo muchos sentimientos hacia este chico,aun siendo villana los tuve y ahora que cambie los sigo teniendo,a veces tambien me comporto como Frida teniendo lapsos de diversiones y alegrias sin sentido aparente que curan mi corazon de por si devastado por todo lo que ha pasado,siendo que a veces tambien quisiera agarrar y abrazarte tan fuerte y besarte solo a ti "Tonto",tu esposa quiere que no sufras y ella me lo dijo un dia cuando estaba embarazada de tus hijos y yo de los mios

*Flashback*

* Zoe como amiga que eres ahora quisiera que tu me hicieras una promesa

= pues de que se trata suarez

* Se trata de lo siguiente,el dia que yo fallezca o le falte a mi esposo deberas saber que el es libre para seguir compartiendo su vida con alguien mas,y si eres tu jamas tendre resentimientos,ya que se que lo cuidaras en esta vida,pues se que si algo grave me pasa podria reencontrarme con el a futuro en la otra vida

= bueno Frida si te hace sentir mejor te prometo que yo sere esa persona que lo haga sentir feliz en caso de que faltes tu

* Gracias Zoe

= No hay de que,para eso son las amigas

*Fin Del Flashback*

Aun sabiendo tantas cosas,siendo normal o heroe me atraes muchisimo Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O' Brian Equihua Rivera no se por que pero me atraes,el solo hecho de que ambos compartimos una tristeza que nos melancoliza,que nuestros acompañantes en la vida han dado sus vidas para que nuestras familias no sufrieran daño alguno puede ser el hecho que nos junte a ambos en esta situacion,de la cual hay 2 salidas,O vencemos y Ganamos,o Fallecemos y Perdemos Pero con la premisa de al menos haber intentado liberar a este mundo del caos en el cual reina,y la venganza que tenemos contra los planes de Sartana quien realmente fue la que nos hizo esto

quisiera que supieras cuanto te amo,cuanto te ama Zoe Aves,La persona que ha pagado con las vidas de su esposo y de su abuela los cientos de crimenes que hizo en el pasado,pero que aun sigue viva ya que ella necesita sacar a su familia adelante,pues Fletcher aun vive en mi corazon,y el quiere que yo sea feliz,inclusive su alma acepta que yo rehaga mi vida con el hombre que yo elija,debiendo ser de corazon puro y heroico como tu Manny.

mi alma quiere tenerte a mi lado,para mitigar el dolor que mi corazon esta sufriendo,estoy seguro de que tu tambien quieres tener a alguien que sienta el calor de tu corazon humanitario y bondadoso,piadoso para perdonar los errores que he cometido en mi vida,ya que aun guardo aquella Tuerca que me diste en alguna ocasion cuando cometimos algunos atropellos y arbitrariedades juntos,ahora sin mas preambulo la tomo en mis manos y la sostengo fuertemente entre mis manos palidas y delicadas mientras suelto una lagrima,sabiendo que aun quieres algo conmigo,ya que no quieres que me pase lo mismo que le paso a frida,no dejarias que mi ser oscuro muriese tan facilmente,he cambiado y se que puedo parecerme a frida en cierto modo

Por lo pronto se que mi corazon aun esta comprometido contigo ya no solo como un amigo unico,si no por la venganza que debemos efectuar para derrotar a sartana pues ella nos quito nuestra felicidad al quitar del camino a aquellos que no le simpatizaban como lo fueron nuestros conyuges

espero te fijes en mi por que yo tambien quiero retomar mi vida y compartirla para seguir adelante

Fin del POV De Zoe

Zoe estaba algo cansada de lo que paso en el dia por lo que asintio un poco y comenzo a ir a su habitacion pasando por la recamara de Maya y de Lenny,les dio un beso mientras dormian y les dijo lo siguiente

= Que descansen y pasen buenas noches,hijos mios

Zoe se dirigio a su recamara ya cambiandose y poniendose su pijama,lista para dormir,levanto las sabanas y abrazo una almohada pensando que la misma era Manny,definitivamente no dejo de pensar en el,la chica gotica queria a ese hombre no por interes si no por que ambos quieren darse una segunda oportunidad mas la union de ambas familias

rato despues esta misma se recosto y concilio el sueño de manera agradable esperando un nuevo dia

Pero manny y Zoe no se darian cuenta de la guerra que los iba a unir y del presagio que se presentaria aquel periodo de tiempo

Mientras tanto,,,,

Sartana seguia preparando su Invasion la cual debia aniquilar al Tigre,a la cuervo y a sus familias

- Debemos prepararnos para tomar la ciudad milagro

- Su Muertesa debemos hacerlo lo mas rapido posible

- de acuerdo,solo que no solo tomaremos la ciudad si no tambien nos desharemos de ese hijo de perra

- de quien

- del tigre o a quien creias que me referia tonto

- a nadie su calaveresa

- mas te vale

- tenemos listo a todos para invadir esa ciudad?

- claro nuestras tropas esperan ansiosas su orden

- Excelente JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

la risa malevola solo es un presagio de lo que proximamente ira a pasar.....

Continuara,,,


	7. La guerra apenas comenzo

Capitulo 7

La Guerra apenas comenzo

El dia pinto muy bien pero esto era raro ya que el mismo se nublo muy pronto,sin embargo tanto Manny Como Zoe debian cumplir con sus deberes del diario por lo que ambos Fueron y dejaron a sus hijos en la escuela,el padre de manny le presto una camioneta que tenia para poder dejarlos en la escuela rapido por lo que llego tambien a tiempo a su trabajo pero ese dia tambien termino temprano sus deberes por lo que le dio tiempo de hacerle una visita al general Emiliano pues el dia no pintaba como normal y su inquietud solamente dejo una intriga que desafortunadamente se vio cumplida

Despues del trabajo Manny Fue al cuartel de la policia,No sin antes ponerle gasolina al tanque de la camioneta pues esta situacion era muy anormal,una calma muy incierta por lo que condujo el vehiculo con algo de rapidez hasta llegar al cuartel,pues manny siendo el tigre aun seguia siendo un tipo de agente especial

en eso paso a la oficina del general emiliano y dijo

-se?r puedo pasar

-ah eres tu rivera pues pasa que es lo que sucede

-vera se?r ahora mismo he presentido una calma anormal por lo que no sabemos si algun villano o ejerctio nos quiere tomar por sorpresa

-lo se pero como podrias estar seguro de eso

-estoy plenamente seguro de eso se?r ya que la tranquilidad de la ciudad no ha pintado para bien

-analizandolo mas detenidamente este dia no es muy tranquilo que digamos entonces

-eso es lo que trato de decirle general podria usted hacer algo

-bueno no esta en mis posibilidades pero redoblare la vigilancia y mantendre listos a algunos escuadrones por cualquier cosa

-bueno se?r yo tambien me mantendre al tanto

-eres un buen cadete chico

-bueno se?r ya me retiro tengo que ir por mis hijos a la escuela

-ah bueno manny que te vaya muy bien,mandale un saludo de mi parte a mis nietos

-esta bien se?r yo les dire hasta luego

desafortunadamente esa premonicion de manny seria cierta

En eso Manny se dirige al Vehiculo,todo parecia que iba a pintar el dia como siempre hasta que derrepente tropieza con Zoe Aves quien en aquel momento lucia sumamente preocupada y un poco estresada

=Manny que bueno que te encuentro te tengo que decir algo muy importante

-bueno Zoe pero deberias calmarte por favor que es lo que pasa

=No lo se Manny pero en este momento han estado pasando cosas muy extra?s en algunas partes de la ciudad

-como que tipo de cosas

=solo se que cerca de mi trabajo tuvimos que evacuar el area debido a un motin y revuelta sin control

-bueno conservemos la calma y vayamos por nuestros hijos a la escuela(pues iban en la misma escuela)

=de acuerdo manuel pero debes saber que gran parte de calles estan cerradas ya que la escuela esta cerca de la zona

-no te preocupes tengo un as bajo la manga

=Bueno manuel pero que esperamos vamos

-Ok Zoe Sube

Ambos subieron a la camioneta,Manny Arranco el vehiculo inmediatamente y se dirigieron a la escuela,afortunadamente sus hijos estaban bien por lo que procedieron a ir a casa de la manera mas rapida posible asi que se apresuraron y por fortuna la via rapida estaba algo descongestionada por lo que pudieron llegar unos minutos antes de la llegada acostumbrada de manuel a casa cuando llegaron,solo vieron a rodolfo algo preocupado por lo que Manny Invito a Zoe a pasar a su casa

-Adelante Zoe pasa

=Gracias Manny

En eso Rodolfo se mostro preocupado y dijo

-Hijo sera mejor que veas esto

En ese mismo instante Las noticias tenian un reporte de ultimo minuto por lo que aquel reporte los dejo realmente preocupados por lo que iba a pasar

"Y en otras noticias una extra? banda de misteriosos forajidos comandados por la cruel villana sartana de los muertos comenzo a tomar por asalto la ciudad milagro,han secuestrado al alcalde y a 12 funcionarios mas estamos al pendiente y en vivo esta el corresponsal de guerra andres martinez como esta la escena por ahi"

"Gracias pepe pues el reporte que tenemos es sumamente desalentador muchos muertos y heridos al tratar de escapar de la ciudad ,edificios destruidos y demas actos de vandalismo se han desatado por toda la ciudad han matado a mas de 100 personas al momento de este reporte que estoy haciendo en este momento,se les recomienda resguardarse en sus casas bajo llave,o si tienen la posibilidad de evacuar la ciudad haganlo lo mas lejos que puedan pues esto desafortunadamente se convirtio en un nuevo Irak para Noticias Canal TVA 12 Reporto Andrez Martinez"

En eso Rodolfo Apago la Television y sin mas preambulo Manny,Zoe,Rodolfo y Sus Hijos estaban preocupados pues una guerra se habia desatado por sorpresa,pero nadie sabia por que y para que

-por las medias de mi abuela que vamos a hacer

-tranquilizate papa tenemos que pensar como sobrevivir y no dejarnos vencer y sobre todo mantener la calma

=es verdad se?r tenemos que pensar rapidamente y calmarnos si no cualquier cosa podria acabarnos

-Tienes Razon pero que sera de los ni?s,Hijo ya no puedo entrar en batalla podrian acabar con nosotros en cualquier momento

=no todo esta perdido,debemos hacer algo

-en eso tienes razon Zoe,ya se tengo una idea,Papa toma esto

Su hijo le da las llaves de la camioneta y le dice...

-pero que es lo que tendria que hacer

=simple se?r rivera lo primero que debemos hacer es proteger a nuestros hijos apenas son aptos para manejar poderes pero no sabemos si pudiesen contra la amenaza de alguien como sartana,no quisieramos que ellos se arriesguen en un momento como este pues no es un simple pillaje o una marrulleria comun si no una guerra donde todo puede cambiar en un instante

-es sencillo papa,Llevate a los ni?s de aqui,busca a la madre de Zoe y Traten de huir hacia la autopista,en este momento estara congestionada pero la camioneta trae un pase electronico asi que pasaran sin problemas vayan a Ciudad Verde,queda a 3 horas de camino asi que llegaran algo rapido por la autopista y refugiense con el abuelo gran papi y no salgan de alla hasta nuevo aviso

-pero estaran bien?

=eso no lo sabemos,ya que a los que busca sartana es a Nosotros,por lo cual no queremos arriesgar la vida tanto de usted como de mi madre y de nuestros hijos

-asi es papa traten de huir y no regresen aca hasta nuevo aviso

en eso manny recibio un mensaje en el celular diciendo lo siguiente

"Manuel esto es un desastre,necesitamos refuerzos lo mas rapidamente posible trata de conseguirlos,no se si mis hombres puedan resistir por mas tiempo"

-caray tenemos que hacer algo

-lo se hijo pero como lo haremos

-papa ya tienes las llaves de la camioneta,llene el tanque en la ma?na asi que no te preocupes por llevate a los ni?s contigo y a la mama de zoe y vayan a donde les dije y no regresen hasta nuevo aviso

-pero hijo,bueno esta bien,ni?s empaquen lo que puedan nos vamos de aqui,maya,lenny ahorita vamos a casa de su madre asi que tambien deberan empacar lo mas que puedan al llegar

-entendido se?r rivera(dijeron maya y lenny)

-entendido papa

ya en la noche...

en ese mismo instante Lorena y emilio empacaron lo que pudieron para poder salir de la ciudad lo mas pronto posible,los 7 salieron rapidamente de la casa y subieron al vehiculo El Se?r rivera no lo dudo y puso en marcha el vehiculo,cerraron las puertas de la casa con llave,cerraron los servicios y desconectaron todos y rapidamente selecciono La posicion D en la palanca de la camioneta automatica y emprendieron camino en rumbo a la casa de Zoe

en menos de 6 minutos llegaron pues la calma y el trafico no era mucho por la zona que aun lucia tranquila pero que podria cambiar de la noche a la ma?na

En eso La Se?ra Carmelita Aves seguia preocupada por su hija y por sus nietos ya que debieron de haber llegado hace tiempo y la preocupacion era mayor ya que ella tambien vio las noticias sobre el suceso asi que escucho un ruido y precisamente era la Camioneta de la familia Rivera,Una Mitsubishi Montero Sport por lo que al ver que salian sus hijos dio un respiro pero al ver que Zoe y Manny Salian preocupados al igual que Rodolfo algo no pintaba bien ese dia

-Lorena,Emilio quedense en la camioneta si notan algo peligroso Usen el claxon

-esta bien papa

En eso la se?ra Aves Recibio a Su hija,A Manny,a rodolfo y a sus nietos rapidamente

-Oh hija que bueno que estan bien,pero lucen algo preocupados

=gracias mama pero tenemos una mala noticia

-cual es esa mala noticia?

=veras algo grave paso y se que viste las noticias

-si las vi pero que tiene que ver eso con nosotros

-precisamente carmelita tendremos que huir de aqui pues algo muy raro esta pasando y es cuestion de tiempo para poder salvarnos

-o sea que tendremos que huir

-desafortunadamente asi es carmelita o deberia decir Voltura

-Como es que sabes quien soy?

-tranquilizate tu tambien sabes que soy White pantera y esto esta en confianza

-de acuerdo como tu lo digas

-bueno se?ra aves papa tiene lista la camioneta,les dije a donde podian huir y papa sabe llegar al lugar por lo que deberan hacerlo de inmediato

-pero esto es algo muy raro

-esta rareza podria matarnos si seguimos en la ciudad asi que carmelita hazle caso a mi hijo el sabe lo que hace

-pero no se esto es verdad

=por favor mama,si yo misma supe que esta ma?na no iba a ser un dia como cualquier otro,el tropezarme con manny a la mejor fue una casualidad pero si no lo hubiese hecho probablemente ya no estariamos aqui aparte mama tu traje no esta en muy buen estado que digamos y el padre de manny tiene sus botas en un estado tampoco muy bueno que digamos

-en eso tienes razon Zoe(dijo el padre de manny con un gesto no muy optimista

en ese mismo momento Carmelita comienza a Preparar una maleta para viaje mientras Maya y Lenny tambien comienzan a preparar sus respectivas maletas

ya estando listos todos...

=Bueno Mama tanto Manny como yo hemos tomado la decision de quedarnos aqui

-pero hija crees que eso sea lo correcto

=al momento ustedes estan debiles para luchar asi que muy poco podrian hacer o podrian morir por lo que deberan huir asi que tambien llevense a nuestros hijos con ustedes,los queremos sanos y salvos,traten de comunicarse ambos tienen nuestros celulares apuntados ,pero traten de llamarnos a casa de manny donde hay un telefono satelital si es que las lineas telefonicas normales o celulares pudiesen ser saboteadas o interferidas,a ambos los queremos mucho y no queremos que les pase nada

-pero hija ustedes estaran bien

-estaremos bien se?ra aves por lo pronto usted,mi padre y nuestros hijos deberan huir de la ciudad asi que no se preocupe,si no regresamos recuerde que queremos a nuestros hijos

-bueno Carmelita ya estamos listos sube a la camioneta,ya podemos partir

=recuerda mama te quiero mucho y tambien quiero mucho a mis hijos,cuidense mucho,no se si regresemos con vida,mal heridos o no regresemos pero pase lo que pase quiero que esten bien ya que nuestra preocupacion es que sigan con vida

-lo mismo digo papa,cuidense mucho

en el mismo instante que rodolfo enciende el motor y pone la palanca de la transmision en la posicion D y se despidieron calmadamente de sus 2 hijos de cada uno ahora Manny y Zoe se quedarian en la ciudad para confrontar la posible amenaza de sartana

en ese mismo instante Rodolfo se enfilo para la via rapida que los llevaria a la autopista, Carmelita solo podia mirar la noche mientras los demas vehiculos avanzaban con relativa calma a su velocidad pensando en que seria lo que le deparara a su hija mientras ambos huyen para poder proteger a sus nietos

en eso habian pasado la caseta donde gracias al dispositivo que dijo manny que tenia la camioneta pudieron pasar sin mas demora enfilandose ahora en direccion a ciudad verde mientras el camino iba a ser largo ahora el panorama cambiaba pues ahora veia la ciudad en una panoramica realmente espantosa pues muchas luces que debian estar prendidas no lo estaban por lo que Carmelita dijo

-Rodolfo crees que estuvo bien que huyeramos

-yo tampoco creo que no pero Manny y Zoe aun tienen fuerzas para combatir y si ellos decidieron quedarse fue por algo

-creo saber por que es rodolfo

-por que crees que sea esto

-bueno esto no lo sabes pero deberias saberlo veras la parvada de furia habia querido exterminarlos a ustedes pero no supimos que al final Sartana lo queria hacer asi que ella nos queria borrar del mapa,desafortunadamente el esposo de mi hija sacrifico su vida para evitar que murieramos nosotros asi que despues de todo eso mi hija decidio que fuesemos buenas,mi madre se resistio al cambio pero lo hicimos para poder subsanar todo esto desafortunadamente Guajolota perdio la vida en un incendio donde un edificio quedo destruido,mi hija y yo tomamos la decision de seguir siendo buenas pase lo que pase

-wow no lo puedo creer ustedes pasaron por mas dolor que nadie en el mundo

-pero es un dolor parecido al de tu hijo solo que multiplicado por mil

-eso si debe doler

-esperemos que puedan contra ella

-sabemos que si podran,Tanto la cuervo como el tigre saben usar sus poderes para poder derrotarla

-eso espero,no quisieramos que nuestros hijos se desvanezcan asi de facil

-tu tranquila carmelita que nadie le hara da? a nuestros hijos es mas saldran victoriosos

-(se le derrama una lagrima) gracias rodolfo por confiarme esto a mi

a 1 hora y media de viaje se detuvieron en una gasolinera cercana al pueblo de armandaro para llenar el tanque de la camioneta y seguir su camino a ciudad verde ambos veian a sus nietos dormidos mientras consumian un cafe para poder mantenerse despiertos ya que eran cerca de las 12 de la noche despues del breve receso rodolfo volvio a poner en marcha el vehiculo y continuaron el camino hacia ciudad Verde mas tranquilo de lo usual

Mientras tanto de regreso en ciudad milagro Manny y Zoe seguian planeando como poder vencer a Sartana estaban en casa de ella mientras ambos

-no lo se Zoe que es lo que podemos hacer

=debemos planear esta estrategia,el general emiliano dijo que consiguiesemos refuerzos como pudiesemos

-lo se pero mucha gente huye de esta ciudad

=oye manuel siendo villana aprendi que debemos ser tenaces y atacar por el flanco mas proximo disponible

-tienes razon pero debemos hacerlo en cuestrion de milisegundos ya que su guitarra es 100% poderosa

=yo tambien lo se manuel pero si nadie me pudo vencer tan facilmente cuando fui villana ahora que soy buena podremos hacerlo

-esta bien confio en ti

=Gracias manuel(Le da Un beso en la Mejilla)

un poco mas tarde Zoe y Manny Seguian discutiendo sobre como poder hacer el ataque

=escucha manny Mi traje tiene 1 ametralladora calibre 50 con 200 municiones,un ca?n de plasma laser especial y solo puedo portar 2 misiles Aire Tierra por lo que deberas debilitar a sartana para que podamos dar el golpe final

-de acuerdo Zoe yo atacare a cuanto esqueleto,borgona,quimera o cualquier cosa relacionada con sartana

=esta bien pero recuerda que ambos debemos intentar el armadillo giratorio

-ese movimiento me falla todavia pero creo que puedo hacerlo

=Asi se Habla Manny,no te dejes vencer,ese es el manny al que yo conoci

-bueno a prepararnos que ma?na sera un dia unico

=asi sera,sartana pagara por lo que nos hizo a ambos tanto a Zoe Aves Como a Manuel Rivera

antes de dormir ambos pintaron la palabra "Vendetta" en una de las paredes del sotano y en un cuadro de Sartana que Zoe pasadamente atesoro y tenian razon de pintarla pues ambos tenian que vengar la muerte de los que perdieron por culpa de sartana y sus pretenciones villanas que se llevaron de por medio a gente inocente

ambos pasaron la noche en el Sotano,asi que durmieron juntos en un catre que se encontraba en el mismo lugar,lo curioso es que al dormir juntos ambos comenzaron a buscarse el uno al otro y al encontrarse,inconcientemente se abrazaron sintiendo el calor de ambos por lo que ambos durmieron felices a pesar del atrincheramiento,ahora La Cuervo y El Tigre eran Soldados al Mando de una de las batallas mas cruentas y sanguinarias que decidiria todo o nada para una ciudad,mas la venganza que debian tomar ellos al haber sido despojados de su felicidad,y ahora que se conocen un poco mas y que ambos tienen el sentimiento en comun deberan hacer lo posible por sobrevivir en una guerra que estaba por comenzar...

Mientras tanto Rodolfo seguia conduciendo en la noche mientras Carmelita Aves dormia apaciblemente y sus nietos tambien por lo cual el seguia el camino que manny le dijo que recorriera para salvarse,ya estaban a mucha distancia de la ciudad por lo que prendio la radio para mantenerse despierto y acompañado en el camino nocturno mientras las luces del tablero y la cancion Last Train To London de ELO sonaba en las bocinas rodeado por un poco de bosque mientras pensaba en como le podria ir a su hijo y a su amiga pero eso el tiempo lo dira...

Continuara


	8. El Fuego se Aviva

Capitulo 8

El Fuego se Aviva

Mientras tanto la Camioneta llegaba a ciudad verde Era la 1 De la ma?na y el frio era inminente en la ciudad por lo que activaron la calefaccion del vehiculo para mantenerse calientes,por lo cual rodolfo llamo a gran papi por celular

-Si Bueno?

-Hola Papa

-Rodolfo que pasa te oyes un poco preocupado

-lo se es una larga historia

-no digas mas,yo tambien lo se,bueno hijo ya estas cerca de la casa

-pues estoy aun en la via rapida

-esta bien,yo los espero

El Se?r Rivera Condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar a una Zona Residencial de clase media al ver la casa con las luces prendidas reconocio la casa del abuelo de manny y al ubicarla se estaciono con una calma incierta,

-Carmelita,despierta ya llegamos

-que que paso?

-solo te quedaste dormida

-ah bueno deja despertar a los ni?s entonces

-Maya,Lenny ya llegamos

-ah otro ratito mama

-pero ya llegamos hijos andenle despiertense ya pues dormiremos en una cama en un rato

-bueno mama

-Lorena,Emilio ustedes tambien despierten

-esta bien

Rodolfo,Carmelita y Los ni?s salieron del Vehiculo,entonces todos se encontraron afuera de la casa y entonces

-Gran papi

-Rodolfo como estas hijo

-pues no muy bien,ya que esto puede resultar en cualquier cosa

-si lo se esta situacion es algo extra?,pero lo que importa es que estan bien

-eso es cierto papa,por cierto vengo acompa?do y creo que nos quedaremos un peque? tiempo o hasta que la situacion se enfrie

-no hay problema pero quienes son

-pues es carmelita,sus hijos y mis nietos

-entonces creo que podemos usar las 2 habitaciones que tengo

-pero bueno que hacermos aqui en el frio,pasen adentro por favor

Todos pasaron adentro de la casa y adentro rodolfo le conto a su padre lo que habia pasado y despues de una larga historia...

-asi que eso fue lo que paso

-caramba entonces Manny y Zoe se quedaron

-desafortunadamente si,ellos van a combatir en esa batalla

-bueno esto es un peligroso suceso pero seamos optimistas sus hijos saben lo que hacen y si hicieron esto es por protegerlos

-pero por que

-Rodolfo Tus botas no estan en buenas condiciones que digamos, y tu carmelita tu traje le hacen falta demasiadas refacciones para ser reactivado

-papa no seas tan duro con ella

-bueno en eso tiene razon se?r jorge

-bueno pero por algo manny y Zoe decidieron que ustedes estaban seguros aqui asi que debemos resguardarnos pase lo que pase,oiga los ni?s estan cansados,tengo una recamara podrian pasar a dormir ahi

Los ni?s pasaron a la recamara y todos pasaron a dormir por asi decirlo asi que tenian que esperar el dia siguiente para tener noticias nuevas ....

el abuelo de manny le dijo a los 2 lo siguiente

-escuchen debemos rezar en lo posible para evitar que sus nietos y sus hijos salgan heridos o como cadaveres

-(sacandose una lagrima)lo haremos jorge

-descuida papa ellos saldran con vida

-lo se pero aun es incierto

-hijo tenemos que tener fe,somos viejos lo se pero si no tenemos fe jamas podriamos vencer,sere malevolo,pero antes que nada las personas que quiero y mi famliia estan antes que yo

-Gracias papa

-gracias se?r rivera

-no hay de que carmelita pase lo que pase sus hijos saldran bien lo mismo va para ti rodolfo

-gracias papi

asi transcurrio la noche en Ciudad verde....

Mientras tanto el dia siguiente de regreso con Manny y Zoe

Zoe y Manny pudieron refugiarse por corto tiempo en casa por lo que decidieron salir ya listos y armados por lo que pudieron transformarse a primera hora para salir listos para el frente de batalla

=bueno estamos listos Para ir al frente de batalla

-claro que si,lucharemos por lo que nos han quitado y por esta ciudad

=Asi se habla Tigre!!!!

-bueno el vehiculo de acercamiento ya esta por arribar por lo que debemos tener las armas listas

=(ya estando con los sistemas activados)estoy lista

-(viendo sus garras)listo tambien

el vehiculo se acerco y el General emiliano era el conductor de aquel artefacto por lo que tambien tenian a varios superheroes ahi pero los que causaron silencio fueron La Cuervo y El Tigre por la reputacion de ambos por lo que ambos solo se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares,el vehiculo solo avanzo a la zona de guerra,practicamente la imagen que vieron ambos fue de Desolacion y Tristeza,Calles vacias y vehiculos incendiados o destruidos,ventanales rotos y gente huyendo

el vehiculo se detuvo en una zona cercana a la zona de batalla mientras tanto el general emiliano a cargo de esa unidad de elite especial,formada por varios heroes comenzo a darle ordenes y a separar en parejas a todos los reclutas

+bien Rivera,Tu y Aves tendran que cubrir la zona oeste de este sector,cualquier humano o compa?ro en desgracia debe ser salvado y cualquier enemigo debe ser exterminado pase lo que pase,aun arriesgando la propia vida

-=Entendido!!!!!

Muy bien Tropa Separense y comienzen a cubrir el terreno

=Manny Patrullare por Aire si algo sale mal usa los comunicadores que nos dio el general

-de acuerdo

La zona no estaba del todo tranquila,pues la calma relativa vista en ciertas calles por lo que El Tigre solamente avanzaba a gran velocidad abriendose paso entre parte de la destruccion,Tambien La Cuervo no tenia un panorama ideal de la situacion por aire hasta que se reencontraron en un punto de reunion

=bueno aqui no hay nada

-ni aca tampoco encontre nada

=creo que el patrullaje fallo

-no cantes victoria Aun puesto que nosotros no solo somos heroes comunes si no que estamos marcados

=que quieres decir con eso

en eso Muchisimos soldados Calavera los rodearon y se vieron acorralados

-precisamente que ellos ahora nos rodean

=al ataque!!!!!!

-bien dicho!!!!!!

en eso el combate se alarga considerablemente,logrando un triunfo temporal para los soldados calavera pero la recuperacion de ambas fue unica debido a un Chakra especial que ellos tenian en sus almas pudiendo reestablecerse de inmediato,manny restablecio su traje,y Zoe obtuvo una nueva recarga de armas por lo que tuvieron un plan rapido

=escucha Manny deberas combatir a muerte con tus garras,lucha como nunca hubieses peleado en siglos yo te ayudare

-esta bien confio en ti

Zoe pudo elevarse a una distancia considerable para descender en picada y arrojar sus 2 misiles contra los soldados calavera

*chico eres fuerte pero dudo que vivas un minuto mas maldito pendejo

-ah si? eso lo veremos hasta nunca perfecto imbecil tarado.

ambos misiles que Zoe Disparo Cayeron en el blanco causando la desintegracion de las calaveras malevolas por lo cual se hizo un ultimo esfuerzo pero el chico aun tenia poder y la chica una buena recarga de armas asi que atacaron con todo su arsenal de poderes ya que muchos soldados seguian acercandose por un buen de flancos rodeados por edificios que solo podian entorpecer el avance enemigo y el avance amigo

en otro lugar cercano.....

-Su calaveresa Tenemos informes de una baja inminente de nuestras tropas en el sector poniente

-Grrrrrr!!!!! de seguro ya nos encontraron esos hijos de puta

-Podemos detener el avance de la resistencia

-no podemos confiar en tu palabra dark lazer

-se?ra del mundo moribundo,debera hacer un retroceso si no quiere quedarse sin tropas

-JAMAS!!!! LO OYERON BIEN HIJOS DE PERRA SARTANA DE LOS MUERTOS JAMAS SE DARA POR VENCIDO AUN ASI TENGA QUE LANZAR UNA BOMBA ATOMICA ACABARE CON TODOS

-se?ra debera tener a alguien para poder disuadirlos

-tengo al hombre perfecto,Django ven aqui

-que pasa abuela

-tengo una mision especial para ti

-cual es abuela?

En eso sartana le muestra un monitor a Django donde reconoce a Manny y a Zoe luchando codo con codo,antes fueron enemigos pero la muerte de quienes mas querian mas el sentimiento de venganza y derramamiento de sangre no dejaria que ellos se diesen por vencido

-creo que sabes que la resistencia es inutil para esos idiotas que aun creen poder vencernos,aun tienes poder de tu padre asi que trata de luchar contra ellos y causarles da?

-esta bien lo hare abuela usare mi guitarra

-asi se habla django

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Sin prisa Django salio hacia la zona del combate para tratar de matar a Zoe y a Manny por lo que esto ya no era una lucha ahora era personal.......

Continuara 


	9. Un Nuevo Poder Para Ambos

Capitulo 9

Un Nuevo poder

Django se acerbaba a la escena acechando a la presa,viendo que manny, no se encontraba en su objetivo se concentro en matar a Zoe por lo que acciono su guitarra dirigiendo el ca?n hacia ambos

-mueranse hijos de puta!!!!!!

=el que se va a morir eres tu mugrosa calavera de mierda

-Cuervo Cuidado!!!!

el rayo se disparo hacia zoe quien fue protegida por el tigre ,ambos sufrieron la descarga de 100,000 volts que se supondria los mataria pero ambos trajes solo resultaron afectados por lo que ellos no

=Tigre Estas bien

-si lo estoy ahora a darle a ese perro de mierda

=asi se habla,.... Malote!!!!!

entonces Django se dirigio contra el tigre y en una pelea digna,ambos intercambiaban golpes y patadas al mero estilo de Bruce Lee,despues recibio un golpe que lo deja casi fuera de combate

=Creo que ahora es mi turno

-lo se Cuervo Hagamoslo!!!

en eso ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Django,Manny ataco por tierra propinandole una golpiza a Django,misma que cuando manny lo avento Zoe solo lo pudo contrarrestar con su rayo de plasma

-Cuervo,Ahora

=Con Gusto!!!

Zoe Disparo el Rayo dandole un tiro certero a Django ,el cual lo quiso evitar con su guitarra disparando al mismo tiempo,ambos rayos trataban de ganar terreno,por lo que ambos trataron de potenciar sus letales lasers al maximo

=Oyeme hijo de perra,creo que sabes por lo que estoy aqui

-eso lo se pero no pasaras de aqui

=quieres apostar maldito

-adelante intentalo!!!!!

Manny vio a Zoe en riesgo por lo que la ayudo estando cerca y tomandose de la mano ella se dio cuenta y dijo

=que es lo que se te ocurre Tigre,No creo poder soportarlo un momento mas!!!

-escucha cuervo continua soportandolo,cierra tus ojos,me sujetare de ti y cuando te lo ordene Activa tus propulsores al maximo,trataremos de hacer el Armadillo Giratorio a Hipervelocidad

=estas seguro de que esto funcione

-Confia en mi esto funcionara

=Esta bien Confio en ti

Zoe continuo Soportando la potencia del rayo de Django pero no por mucho tiempo,el rayo pego contra un edificio en ese instante Cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por el grito de Manny

-AHORA!!!!!!

En eso Zoe Activo sus Propulsores a Maxima potencia por lo que en menos de 3 segundos ambos le dieron un golpe a Django,despues se elevo y tirando a Manny como una bomba,el pudo hacer el armadillo Giratorio como todo un misil,pudieron debilitarlo a toda potencia,despues de eso Zoe tambien lo ejecuto dandolo de baja instantaneamente,su debilitamiento instantaneo provoco que se fuera desvaneciendo y derritiendo

-Esto no puede ser posible Me Vengare!!!!!!

=Si lo que digas Calaverita apestosa

-espero que te pudras en el infierno como siempre lo has hecho

despues de la desaparicion y Desintegracion de Django ambos huyeron a un edificio abandonado,tuvieron que resguardarse en el sector pues ellos fueron asignados por el general Emiliano para cubrirlo asi que ese fue el unico lugar a donde pudieron huir

=Demonios eso estuvo cerca

-y que lo digas casi nos mata

en eso Zoe checa la computadora del traje y dice

=Mierda ese rayo lo destruyo por completo

-a mi no me paso nada pero siento que puedo hacer algo por tu traje

=ah si pues intentalo

-pues retirate el Jetpack y dejame examinarlo

=adelante Manny haz algo por mi jetpack,pero si pasa algo...

-confia en mi creo que se lo que hago

en eso Manny se quito sus guantes checa el jetpack y en menos de 3 a 4 minutos lo pudo reparar cambiando algunas partes e improvisando algunas con ciertas partes de deshecho por lo que en cuestion de nada le dijo a zoe

-Creo que ya esta listo Zoe

=bueno dejame probar

Zoe probo el traje y realmente estaba operando nuevamente el Jetpack al 100%,checo los sistemas y se sorprendio mientras ella dijo

-bueno que opinas?

=Nada mal Manny

-esto es algo extra? yo no sabia nada de sistemas inteligentes pero pude ajustar los vectores,meter nuevos capacitores y soldar nuevamente ese sensor afectado por la batalla

=Wow como supiste que tenia mi traje

-no lo se pero creo que algo anda extra? en mi

=No creo yo te noto igual,a menos que ahora tengas un nuevo poder

-entonces tengo el poder de Manipular y manejar tecnologia?

=Digamos que ahora eres Tecnopata

-que es tecnopata?

=Tecnopata es el que se dedica a la electronica por naturaleza examinando los sistemas y reparandolos

-o sea que puedo arreglar cosas electronicas? sin siquiera aprender su funcionamiento basico

=claro rivera,tu puedes convertir cualquier cosa en un arma o lo que requieras

-Wow

=bueno dejemos de sorprendernos y sigamos escondidos aqui hasta que pase el peligro y podamos avanzar

-buena idea

=oye creo que yo tambien puedo reparar algo

-pues podrias ver mi aparato de GPS

=Dejame verlo manny a la mejor puedo hacer algo por el

-esta bien Zoe

en eso Zoe se quito sus guantes con garras de ave por lo que con sus manos comenzo a desarmar el GPS Y con lo que tenia a la mano lo comenzo a "reparar" cambiando e improvisando componentes luego de 3 minutos lo rearmo y dijo

=Listo Manny

-Wow Ahora tu tambien puedes arreglar tecnologia

=Digamos que ahora somos tecnopatas tambien

-bueno pero hablando de otra cosa necesitamos que el general nos encuentre debimos reportarnos en la base hace 1 hora

=Manuel se que debemos llegar a la base pero hay hordas de soldados calavera esperando a matarnos de inmediato y con nuestros poderes y armas a baja potencia no podemos hacer nada,aun reparandolo nosotros mismos su reestablecimiento tardara un tiempo

-en eso tienes Razon por ahora hay que mantenernos escondidos

Se mantuvieron escondidos por un largo tiempo hasta que el peligro paso pues los soldados de sartana estaban vigilando el sector,y cualquier movimiento en falso podria resultar en el ultimo

Mientras tanto en el puesto de control de las tropas...

Otro Superheroe le informaba al superior

-General emiliano no hemos encontrado a 2 reclutas

-dios mio espero que no sean ellos

-por desgracia si lo son

-que dios nos ampare,pero se que saldran bien,Rivera y aves son los elementos mas importantes

-eso esperamos general ya que estamos rodeados en cualquier momento podrian hacernos mole

-pues que esperamos junte a varios soldados y superheroes y busquenlos

-entendido general emiliano

El recluta heroe obedecio la orden y En menos de lo que les digo junto a un grupo de busqueda quienes se separaron rapidamente para peinar la zona y encontrarlos a salvo,puesto que Manny Rivera y Zoe Aves eran los que tenian el poder para vencer a sartana

En otro lado.....

*su calaveresa tenemos malas noticias

-pues que esperas pedazo de estupido dimelas ya

*Django perecio fue derrotado por 2 superheroes

-me lleva la chingada,como pudieron vencerlo,Eso me pasa por enviar al idiota de mi nieto

*no lo se su calaveresa pero creo que han aumentado su poder

-eso lo veremos cuando suelte a otra de mis armas mas infalibles

*esperemos que esto funcione nuestras tropas no resistiran mas tiempo son bastantes superheroes al combate

*tu calla que esta batalla dara un giro

-esta bien su calaveresa

mientras tanto la busqueda de Manny y Zoe seguia buscando Y En el lugar donde se ocultaban Zoe se quedo Dormida se habia quitado el Casco inteligente y sus guantes al igual que Manny que seguia despierto,ella inconcientemente solamente se apoyo en su regazo para descansar,por lo que la reaccion natural de Manny fue Sonrojarse Timidamente,Sonreir y pensar lo siguiente

-Esta chica es linda,lo se fuimos enemigos en el pasado,pero ahora ambos nos tenemos el uno al otro,tenemos familia y personas queridas a las cuales salvar y dar nuestra vida si es necesario,por lo que juro ante el apellido rivera,respetar y salvar la vida humana y de ser necesario dar mi alma a cambio de que ella y los demas sobrevivientes sigan a salvo de las garras del infierno de sartana de los muertos,Zoe Aves prometo proteger tu vida con mi alma y mi ser y defenderte con todo aun si me costase la vida

el momento fue tierno y emotivo por lo que le dio un calido y tierno beso en su mejilla,por lo que la chica oscura reacciono acurrucandose tiernamente como una gata feliz

la guerra continua pero esto es solo el comienzo

Continuara


	10. Los Refuerzos y el Momento se acercan

Capitulo 10

El momento se Acerca

Nota: Las transformaciones de Rodolfo y Carmelita ya las saben asi que pondremos las de los ni?s

Maya Aves/Aguila del Desierto

Lenny Aves/Fenix Flameante

Emilio Rivera/El Tigre

Lorena Rivera/La Tigressa

Continuamos

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Verde

La calma era relativa pero Rodolfo no podia mas,no tenia noticias de su hijo y de lo que habia pasado,igual carmelita se sentia preocupada por lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad en aquel momento,no asi una calma para los ni?s quienes tambien se sentian preocupados por lo que pasaba con sus padres asi que despues del desayuno ambos comenzaron a sospechar de algo

-mama algo esta pasando

-eso lo se maya per debemos tener fe en tu madre

-eso si pero crees que haya pasado algo horrible

-espero que no sea lo que dices maya

afortunadamente Jorge pudo darles una buena noticia despues de todo,para poder ayudar a sus hijos en aquel combate

-bueno en vista de lo acontecido tengo a un amigo en el ejercito y les platique sobre sus habilidades por lo que ustedes podran ayudar a sus hijos solo que tanto Rodolfo como Carmelita necesitan de algo mas para continuar

-(Los 2 dijeron a coro)Nuestros trajes en buen estado?

-precisamente podriamos reajustar el Traje de carmelita actualizandolo con sistemas de defensa y ataque mejorados,tus botas necesitan una reparacion mayor y para Los ni?s solo les pediria entrenar mas,aunque no creo que haya tiempo para el entrenamiento asi que mejoraremos sus capacidades y actualizaremos sus trajes con lo ultimo para el combate en todas sus modalidades

-bueno si no queda de otra...

-Como que si no queda de otra Rodolfo?? Jamas debes mostrar flaqueza ante las situaciones de peligro,vaya nisiquiera deberias dudarlo,tu hijo y la hija de carmelita estan combatiendo en un equipo inimaginable,se lo que le paso a guajolota,pero si ahora viera a su nieta se sentiria orgullosa,asi como yo me siento orgulloso de mi nieto,el es todo un rivera asi que jamas digas eso en tu vida rodolfo

-(sintiendose triste) gracias jorge por recordar a mi madre,se que ella tambien esta orgullosa de su nieta

-no hay de que,yo tambien soy un villano pero si se trata de mi familia y de las personas cercanas,hare hasta lo imposible para combatir aun asi me costase la vida

-ese eres tu papa

-gracias hijo asi que basta de charla y no nos quedemos aqui sin hacer nada,ayudaremos y salvaremos a Manny y a Zoe pase lo que pase

-ese es el espiritu papa

en aquel momento se dirigieron a los cuarteles de tecnologia del ejercito para una visita sorpresiva que el comandante Chris no lo esperaba

-hey chris,puedo pasar

-vaya pero si es Puma Loco,no te habia visto desde la carcel hace 20 a?s

-jejeje como pasa el tiempo chris pero bueno necesito que me ayudes,veras hay una guerra y debemos reparar los trajes de combate de ellos y actualizarlos crees tenerlos para ma?na

-pues hare lo posible para poder tenerlos actualizados y rehabilitarlos

-en serio crees que sea buena idea jorge

-carmelita no estas hablando con cualquier tonto si no con un general al mando de la mejor tecnologia,el reparo mi sombrero cuando lo necesite

-es en serio,yo arregle su sombrero,y lo deje mejor que antes,esto de ahora es como pago a un favor pues el ayudo a sacar a mi papa de prision

-increible

-bueno papa debemos retirarnos

-tienes razon hijo hay que llegar a casa y comenzar a planear la estrategia,comenzaremos a entrenar a los ni?s

-entendido

el entrenamiento para los ni?s fue mas arduo que nada,pero lograron en menos de 2 dias aprender mas aptitudes que los ponian al mando de sus situaciones de peligro como todos unos heroes expertos,despues de aquellos entrenamientos ahora todos estaban listos para partir hacia ciudad milagro

asi que ese dia.....

-bueno hemos completado todo el sistema de entrenamiento para poder pelear de manera ofensiva y sorpresiva

-lo se papa pero no se si debamos hacer esto

-Rodolfo,Carmelita deben saber que ahora ellos nos necesitan pues para vencer al imponente poder de sartana necesitamos todo el poder combinado de nuestra fuerza de ataque no dejando al descubierto nuestros flancos y nunca flaquear,eso debe ser lo mas fundamental rodolfo

-ademas rodolfo si flaqueamos en este momento nuestros hijos podrian morir en un parpadeo

-tienes razon carmelita no debemos rendirnos y luchar

-asi se habla hijo ahora transformense y tirenle a esos objetivos que prepare cuidadosamente

Tanto Carmelita se Transformo en La Voltura como Rodolfo en White Pantera,asi como los ni?s quienes se fueron transformando en sus formas heroicas tambien, Lorena y Emilio eran Tigre y Tigressa Tambien,al igual que Maya,siendo Aguila del Desierto y Lenny como El Fenix Flameante,todos comenzaron la prueba de 1 en uno por lo que Voltura Inicio volando y tirando todos los objetivos con sus armas de manera ideal solo fallando 1 de ellos,White pantera pudo patear a todo lo que le pusieron enfrente sin falla alguna,asi como Los ni?s que eran Tigre sus Zarpazos fueron unicos ya que ellos no fallaron mucho Y Maya y Lenny, dieron de si en todo momento dandole duro a cualquier cosa que se pusiera enfrente eventualmente Jorge se sorprendio pues a pesar de que no tienen mucha practica por varios factores quedo impresionado a la ves diciendo

-Caramba ustedes 2 a pesar de su edad aun pueden combatir y que decir de sus hijos todas unas fieras

-gracias Se?r

-Gracias Bisabuelo

-gracias papa

-gracias se?r jorge

-No hay de que pero no tienen nada que agradecer puesto que aun tienen habilidad para el combate,si yo fuera sartana huiria como rata cobarde

-Asi se Habla papa

en eso se dieron una porra de animo Juntando todos sus manos y diciendo

*Chiquitibum a la bim bom ba X2 A la bio a la bao a la bimbomba Nosotros nosotros ra ra ra!!!!

-asi que preparemonos ya que regresaremos a la ciudad milagro ayudaremos a Manny y A Zoe

-entendido!!!!

-muy bien preparen sus supertrajes ya que nos dirigiremos a la base militar,un avion de efectivos y soldados los llevara hasta la zona de combate

Eso tambien fue cierto pues Jorge Arreglo ese viaje,fueron a la base aerea de ciudad verde y se presentaron con los generales de brigada quienes les indicaron la manera de proceder y algunas instrucciones de ultima hora antes del vuelo hacia ciudad milagro solo fueron por acato a las normas vigentes

-muy bien Jorge,estos heroes iran a la zona de combate,por lo cual tambien deberan estar con un teniente al mando

-bueno en vista de que yo no puedo viajar,nombro a mi hijo y a Carmelita como Tenientes al Mando de sus Nietos

-pero papa tu deberias estar al mando

-nada de eso hijo,soy viejo para entrar en una Zona de batalla tan fuerte como esta,a pesar de mi armadura de Sombrero no se si pueda resistir la batalla asi que me retirare y ahora tu seras el teniente,yo solo fui el entrenador asi que Les deseo mucha suerte y espero que regresen con bien los 6

en vista de eso solo hicieron el gesto de saludo del ejercito mientras jorge salia por la puerta del hangar y dijeron el juramento al mismo tiempo

-peloton!!!!,Mencionar Juramento YA!!!!!!!!

-Somos Heroes al Combate

Efectivos en Accion

Soldados al Servicio del pais

Querer y amar a la Patria

Es nuestro destino

Defenderla y protegerla

Es nuestro deber

Que mi sangre Se derrame

por la union y la libertad

de mi pueblo y mi gente

Y que mi prescencia honre Aquellos Principios

que debemos obedecer

Patria,Libertad,Unidad y Soberania

Por los siglos de los siglos

Que asi sea!!!!

-Bien dicho,Los felicito,ahora son Cadetes Especiales Tacticos,ahora pasaremos lista,sus nombres de heroes solo son para su identidad normal asi que aqui diran su nombre verdadero

-entendido

-Carmelita Aves

-Presente

-Rodolfo Rivera

-Presente

-Maya Aves

-Presente

-Lenny Aves

-Presente

-Lorena Rivera

-Presente

-Emilio Rivera

-presente

-Muy bien Deberan pasar al avion junto con los demas heroes

-Si se?r!!!!(Diciendo a Coro)

en eso todos fueron pasando a la aeronave,Un Hercules C 130 el cual fue cargado de Superheroes y efectivos que iban al combate,al igual que Manny y Zoe tambien ellos generaron un silencio cuando pasaron a la cabina de soldados principal,al cerrarse la puerta y efectuarse el despegue el vuelo iba siendo escoltado por 2 aviones Caza para evitar incidentes asi que los refuerzos llegarian,Jorge vio al avion elevarse y dijo

-Suerte con su mision!!! la necesitaran

el vuelo se dirigia a ciudad milagro asi que practicamente los refuerzos llegarian pronto

Mientras tanto...

Ya que ambos tenian el nuevo poder para manipular tecnologia Manny Activo su sistema GPS Y el de Zoe para que los localizaran por lo que no tardaron mucho tiempo los soldados que los buscaron al encontrarlos en el escondite

-se?r ya los encontramos y parece que estan bien

-muy bien traiganlos a la base

un soldado fue visto por el chico moreno y dijo

-quien esta ahi(extendiendo sus garras)

-es un soldado amigo

-ah bueno saldremos enseguida

En eso Manny desperto a Zoe y ambos volvieron a ponerse parte de sus vestimentas para estar presentables ante esos soldados

-bueno aqui estamos

=si aqui estamos

-muy bien el general los estuvo buscando como no regresaron de su mision de patrullaje se preocupo

-ah no te preocupes le explicaremos que fue lo que paso

=asi es pues es una larga historia

-bueno aun se ven un poco debiles,suban al camion e iremos al cuartel temporal

=no hay problema(Zoe Abrazo a Manny)

-asi es no hay problema

Ambos abordaron el Vehiculo y se dirigieron hacia el cuartel temporal,tenian una larga historia que contarle al General Emiliano por motivo de la ausencia de Los 2

=bueno manny el general nos entendera por lo que veo

-claro que si pues actualmente es mas comprensivo

=eso espero,solo recuerda que debemos reportarle la mision personalmente

-eso lo se muy bien

=asi se habla Manny

El Vehiculo se dirigio a los cuarteles temporales,por lo pronto debian saber como reportar lo sucedido.

Continuara.....


	11. un sueño en vacio

Capitulo 11

Un Sueño en Vacio

Manny y Zoe Regresaron a los cuarteles temporales desde donde habian salido,el general emiliano mando a su rescate y despues de una larga explicacion y un reporte mas

o menos seguro ambos procedieron a seguir adelante con el patrullaje,sin embargo tambien debian buscar a Sartana para tratar de eliminarla lo mas pronto posible ya que el

daño estaba hecho pero ahora no solo era la defensa de la ciudad lo que estaba en juego si no que esto ya era personal

-Muy bien reclutas,el patrullaje debera extenderse mas alla,recuerden que si no pueden regresar a la base deberan pasar la noche en algun lugar seguro asi que,Rompan

Filas!!

despues de esto los superheroes y soldados regresaron a sus puestos de monitoreo y labores de Vigilancia y proteccion Entre ellos no podian Faltar Manny y Zoe

Ambos decidieron patrullar mas de cerca algunos sectores despues de 2 horas de patrullaje....

Zoe Seguia Volando tratando de ubicarla asi que ambos Conversaron a traves de los comunicadores

=Manny Crees que encontremos a Sartana?

-eso no lo se pero deberiamos cuidarnos de no encontrarnos con ella

=mas bien seria que ella seria la que se tiene que cuidar

-estas en lo cierto Zoe ella es la que se tiene que cuidar

=Nadie nos ha hecho tanto daño como ella

-y nadie nos ha destruido hasta el momento tanto como ella

=seguiremos adelante no importando que pase

-asi sera Zoe

Ambos Chicos no tenian idea de lo que iba a pasar asi que necesitarian de toda la ayuda necesaria para seguir adelante con su mision,pero La Noche se acercaba y el

cuartel temporal quedaba lejos por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en otra construccion abandonada

-El Patrullaje por este dia fue un exito,pero no cantemos victoria aun

=Tienes Razon Manny,debemos mantenernos en alerta

-asi es y si la proxima enemiga que encontramos es sartana te juro que la matare como sea

=Yo tambien te ayudare no te preocupes,esto ya no es solo por la ciudad milagro esto ya es personal,Nadie se Metera con mis hijos Sobre mi cadaver

-asi se habla zoe por ahora descansemos un poco

=bueno manny que pases buenas noches

-igualmente Zoe

Ambos se destransformaron quedando en un uniforme de combate Inteligente ligero parecido al de los Marines

Manuel Cerro sus ojos absorto en sus pensamientos mientras iba conciliando el sueño en aquel ambiente agreste tratando de olvidar un poco todo lo que habia en aquel

ambiente belico cuando por fin concilio el sueño,su perspectiva de sueño cambio y ataviado con la vestimenta del tigre aparecio en un cuarto realmente oscuro,viendose a si

mismo dormir el no lo podia creer pero a los pocos instantes una mano toco su hombro,volteo a ver timidamente y realmente vio a una persona muy querida para el ,todo

era un sueño pero el encontrarse con ella en ese mismo no era producto de una simple coincidencia si no de un aviso

-Frida Eres tu?

-claro que soy yo tontito pues aun te recuerdo

-bueno pero como estas como te has sentido

-basta manny se que tienes muchas preguntas y yo tengo que contestarlas,ya que en vida fui tu esposa,y yo aun estoy contigo ahora tambien soy tu angel guardian(Le da

un beso tierno)

-esta bien Frida,aun me siento Mal por lo que te paso

-Manuel No eres culpable de nada,yo hice lo que tenia que hacer y salvarte,te amo y creeme que hasta ese nivel llega mi amor

-lo se pero aun no dejo de sentirme mal(Con una lagrima saliendose)

-Ya mi amor no llores,recuerda que nuestros hijos necesitan de ti

-Lo se pero aun no dejo de Pensar en otras cosas

-Como en que Mi amor?

-Como lo mucho que haces falta en mi vida y en la de mis hijos

-manny esta decision la tome por que yo te amo realmente y no me siento arrepentida de ello,pero si te sirve mucho mas deberias buscarle una madre adoptiva a mis

pequeños,ya que los he visto muy solos y deprimidos al igual que tu

-pero quien podria ser esa persona

-Eso mismo lo sabes tu,pues esa persona tambien sufrio perdidas irreparables y se le esta dando una segunda oportunidad para redimir el mal que hizo

-Quieres decir que ella podria ser la mujer ideal

-eso es lo que trato de decirte,aun falta mucho para que llegues aqui asi que Ayudala a que sus hijos tengan un padre tambien,eres bueno manny,te amo tanto que yo

siempre te cuidare a ti y a nuestros hijos como un angel guardian,pero sobre todo ayuda a Zoe,quierela tanto como tu me quisiste a mi ayudala a evitar su muerte y su

cruel destino,fue mi enemiga en el pasado,pero cuando ambas procreamos familia ambas supimos que el estar unidas como amigas nos iba a dar mas fuerza para seguir

adelante,igual Fletcher confiaria en ti ya que el tambien quiere que su familia restante no sufra por la partida de su padre

-Bueno Esta bien Frida si asi lo requieres se que podre hacer un buen trabajo

-Asi se habla Lindo morenito,yo te esperare,pero mientras hazla feliz,amala,apoyala y ayudala a encontrar el camino a la armonia para que el destino sea mas benevolente

con ustedes

-esta bien frida te lo prometo lo hare por ti

-gracias Mi amor,Hasta Pronto,Recuerda hacerla feliz y Si puedes aumentar la familia hazlo(Le guiña el ojo)

-gracias amor(un poco sonrojado y confundido por lo que dijo frida)

Despues de este sueño Manny solo desperto feliz,veia a Zoe un poco mas Relajada y dormida,el solo se acerco a Darle un Beso en su frente descubriendo que ella solo

le dio una sonrisa calida

el solo decia en sus pensamientos

-Zoe Aves,Mi deber contigo va mucho mas alla,ahora es personal,enfrentaremos a Sartana y saldremos vivos de esta guerra y vengaremos a nuestros seres queridos que

perdieron sus vidas por su culpa,te lo prometo Zoe Saldremos vivos de aqui cueste lo que cueste

Despues de haber pensado eso el se quedo Vigilante ante lo que pasara,pues solo restaban unos cuantos minutos antes del amanecer y al parecer la guerra daria un giro

inigualable pues el dia no pintaba muy bien y ambos deberian enfrentar a Sartana

en otro lugar....

-Su calaveresa tengo buenas noticias,Hemos encontrado al Tigre y a La cuervo Cerca de este lugar

-Perfecto les caeremos por sorpresa a esos intentos pendejos de mierdas humanas

-debemos preparar una ofensiva para evitar que escapen

-Tonterias,yo los enfrentare,quiero gozar descuartizando sus inutiles y escualidos cuerpos de porqueria como las pendejadas que son ellos 2

-bueno pero debemos planear la estrategia

-junta a todos los soldados que puedas y que bloqueen los flancos de escape que pueda haber

-a la orden su alteza

-he esperado este momento,Rivera y Aves Caeran y Moriran como las inutiles ratas que son Mwajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!

Eso solo era el comienzo del duelo final,donde todo seria decidido,libertad y Paz para ciudad Milagro o Perdicion y Maldiciones para la misma

Mientras tanto Rodolfo,Carmelita,Emilio,Lorena,Maya y Lenny Llegaron a ciudad Milagro esa noche en el avion militar despues de pasar lista reglamentaria todos los

superheroes pasaron a la zona de combate que les fue asignada,y los 6 les toco la misma area que a Manny y Zoe por lo que White pantera dijo

-Hijo no temas estoy aqui te ayudaremos no es asi Carmelita

-claro No dejaremos que nada les pase

-eso es cierto abuela mama esta en guerra y ahora debemos ayudarla asi como a manny

Despues de eso Todos fueron a Cumplir las misiones de patrullaje que les fueron asignadas por lo que en una noche oscura no notaron mas de lo usual,solo un conato de

robo y Violacion a una niña pequeña inocente,la cual Voltura Salvo de las garras de unos violadores del ejercito contrario del mal,despues de eso Voltura Siguio con el

Patrullaje aereo mientras White pantera Seguia por tierra con sus Nietos Tigre y Tigressa

-Abuelo no hay nada por ningun lado

-ni aqui tampoco abuelo

-eso esta bien todo esta en calma pero no cantemos victoria

-tampoco encontramos nada inusual en el aire

-es cierto señor rivera todo esta en calma

-como les decia no cantemos victoria cualquier amenaza podria aparecer donde sea

-debemos estar alertas Carmelita

-en ese caso rodolfo redoblaremos la vigilancia y buscaremos a Manny y a Zoe

-esta bien Estamos preocupados por nuestros hijos

-No te preocupes carmelita Manny y Zoe siguen vivos lo se

Ambos retomaron la labor de vigilancia para encontrar algun indicio tanto de malos augurios como la prescencia de energias negativas,Carmelita y Rodolfo continuaron

patrullando aprovechando que buscaran a sus hijos en el campo de batalla donde se hubiesen resguardado en algun edificio seguro,aunque tambien ellos verian algo que en

sus vidas no hubiesen deseado

Emilio,Maya,Lenny y Lorena continuaron de igual modo con el patrullaje en tierra y en el aire por lo que ellos tambien le daban el informe a sus padres

pero al igual que Manny y Zoe y Sus abuelos se enfrentarian a sartana tambien en una batalla de proporciones biblicas

Continuara....


	12. Un Combate epico esta Por empezar

Capitulo 12

Un Combate epico esta Por empezar

Nota.-todos sabemos que Zoe Aves/La Cuervo y Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O Brian Equihua Rivera/El Tigre asi que si uso sus nombres y no sus supernombres no se extrañen tanto(Esto para no generar confusiones entre lectores no frecuentes

asi como Gabriel Alexander/Lobo Azul es hermano de Fletcher Alexander/Relampago Techno

bueno continuamos con el capitulo Disfrutenlo

Bien lo deciamos hace un capitulo Tanto Manny,Zoe Y Sus respectivas Familias Iban a tener un encuentro con sartana demasiado pronto,lo cual se cumplio

asi que ambos Los vieron aproximarse a la zona donde ellos estaban y en el patrullaje que hacian los encontraron,ya era de dia asi que Rodolfo y Carmelita junto con los niños los buscaron hasta que los encontraron ya transformados

=Mama,Niños que hacen aqui?

-bueno pensabamos que necesitarian ayuda y no dudamos ni un minuto

-bueno pero papa esto es algo peligroso

-lo sabemos mijo pero esto tambien nos incluye a nosotros

=en ese caso tendremos que combatir juntos a Sartana

-pero eso podria significar la muerte para nosotros hija

-espera carmelita eso lo sabemos pero ahora esta batalla no es solo por nuestros hijos,si no por toda la ciudad milagro,la parvada de furia en el pasado realizo bastantes crimenes,pero ahora las circunstancias nos han unido de manera permanente,debemos unirnos como una sola familia y derrotarla pase lo que pase,ella esta cerca de aqui lo presiento

-lo se papa yo tambien presiento a sartana muy cerca de aqui

=sabemos que anda cerca activare mi radar para saber si es cierta esta percepcion

Zoe activo el radar de su traje,notablemente habia un punto que titilaba muy debil en la pantalla de aquel electrodetector pero ese punto los intrigo a todos

-y bien hija quien anda cerca

=esto no me gusta nadita

-Crees que sea Sartana?

=no solo creo que sea,es sartana y no viene sola

-pero si ya derrotamos a Django

=Lo se manny pero esto podria ser peor

-a que te refieres mama

=a que si no nos apuramos a salir de aqui esto podria estallar en pedazos por que creo que un misil viene cerca

-no lo creo Zoe

=creanlo o no es un misil fantasma,y quien es la unica persona que puede lanzar ese tipo de misiles?

-Tienes Razon Huyamos de aqui

La familia ya reencontrada huyo de aquel edificio y cuando menos lo esperaron el edificio estallo por si solo,eso era que Sartana habia utilizado uno de sus misiles invisibles

-estan todos bien

-si abuela estamos bien

-bueno eso si que fue una sorpresa

-sorpresa sera la que se llevara sartana

en eso Una Explosion Repentina hace aparecer a Sartana,en medio de un resplandeciente Fuego Ambar y Rojo tan ardiente como el infierno mismo ,todo material que se cruzaba en aquella llamarada se deshacia,derretia o cualquier cosa que pasase,los niños sentian miedo pero a la vez dijeron

-ella no nos podra vencer la venceremos

=Bien Dicho Maya

-Esa cosa nos podra quitar lo que quiera pero jamas destruira el amor entre nuestras familias

-bien dicho Emilio

La Familia Rivera y La Familia Aves Tomaron Posiciones de combate listos con su armamento,preparados para la batalla que en un descuido podria ser la ultima

*Vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aqui a la familia Gatitos, y a las aves sin alas

-y que hacemos su calaveresa

*vayan por los demas yo me encargare de 2 idiotas en especial

-esta bien su muerteza

El general de las fuerzas de Sartana Rodeo a los demas miembros de ambas familias junto con su ejercito

*A donde?

-a ningun lado

-solo a tratar de pisotearte

En vista del Peligro y al ver al ejercito mas de cerca Voltura les ordeno a sus nietos

-Niños,Tomen sus posiciones de combate,Fenix Flameante y Aguila del Desierto

-Fenix Flameante!!!!

-Aguila del Desierto!!!

Rodolfo no se quedo atras y tambien les ordeno a sus nietos

-Niños Tambien tomemos posicion de combate,listos Tigre y Tigresa

-El Tigre!!!!!

-La Tigresa!!!!!

-Voltura son demasiados asi que Ataquemos a la cuenta de 3

-esta bien Pantera Atacaremos cuando tu lo indiques

-listos para atacar? niños

listos abuela

-listos para atacar?

-listos abuelo

-1,2,3 Ya!!!!!!!

El ataque fue certero y los 6 se fueron de lleno contra el ejercito de esqueletos vivientes de Sartana Mientras Manny y Zoe Quedaron en medio de tal confrontacion donde los golpes al estilo de Kung Fu y Karate,junto con los poderes de los 6,y los refuerzos del ejercito que estaban escondidos y que tambien atacaron al mismo tiempo que ellos tenian que aprovechar el momento para llegar hasta Sartana

-Zoe Tenemos que abrirnos paso

=esta bien Manny,en ese caso Sujetate de Mi,ya encontre a sartana

-en ese caso no sabra ni la mierda que la golpeo

=Bien Dicho Manny Ahora Vamos por ella

Zoe Activo Su Jetpack,y en menos de 6 segundos llegaron hasta la posicion que Sartana Ocupo

*Asi que ustedes 2 de Nuevo

=asi es Sartana y pagaras por lo que me hiciste a mi!!!

*Ah si????? y yo que les hice Si es que se puede saber hijos de puta?????

-nos quitaste nuestra felicidad y la union de nuestra familia por encima de tus pretenciones asquerosas

*pues a mi que me importa pinches mierdas,desperdicios de ser humano,no merecen vivir

=La que no merece vivir eres tu Demonio del Inframundo,me quitaste a mi esposo

*No cantes victoria Imbecil niña aves,muy pronto te uniras a el EN LA TIERRA DE LOS MUERTOS!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Espero que hayas preparado tus maletas por que te mandaremos a la chingada de aqui!!!!

*Eso quiero verlo gatito Boquiflojo de porqueria

-probaras el poder de los Rivera y Su Felina Actitud

=Al igual que el poder de la Parvada de Furia!!!!!!

En ese mismo instante Zoe Y Manny Se enfrascaron en una batalla para derrotar a Sartana en un equipo unico,mientras los Zarpazos y golpes de parte del Tigre hacia los movimientos de arte marcial de sartana eran recurrentes al igual que Zoe quien disparaba todo su arsenal tratando de derrotar a aquella calaveresca figura demoniaca hacia la cual descargaban su furia,con todo el sentimiento de rencor y odio que ambos le tenian a miedo que tuvieron cuando sus conyuges murieron quedo opacado por la valentia y el coraje de Manuel Rivera y Zoe Aves quienes en conjunto pelearon realmente muy bien

Mientras Tanto....

la pelea se prolongo bastante,por lo que mas efectivos y soldados de ambos bandos comenzaron a tomar posiciones en cuanto la oportunidad se dio,los Marines,y Ejercito,atacaban por todos los flancos ametrallando,y abriendose paso entre el ejercito de Calaveras de Sartana,Cañones De Tanques,Aviones descendiendo en picada y Bombardeando por igual la confusion y la histeria eran unicas,dignas de una batalla en entorno Iraqui la resistencia contra sartana luchaba a diestra y siniestra en la esperanza de derrotarla pero con la esperanza en los agentes Rivera y Aves

asi como muchos heroes entre ellos Gabriel Alexander/Lobo Azul demostrando su poderio ante el incesante ataque de Sartana

-General estamos cubriendo todos los flancos pero nuestras fuerzas son insuficientes

-Comandante solo podemos confiar en los 8 agentes especiales

-Pero mi general esas 2 familias podran contra ella

-lo debo reconocer,yo no tengo poderes,mi hija quien fue la Tigresa tuvo que sacrificar su vida para salvar a su familia con Manuel y velos ahora siguen vivos,y mis Nietos Lorena y Emilio son tan audaces como su padre

-no se si podamos resistir Mi General

-debemos resistir esto es un todo o nada comandante usted sabe la regla O Ganamos y Sobrevivimos o Perdemos y Morimos pero con la satisfaccion de haber intentado la liberacion de esta ciudad

-en ese caso no ordenaremos retirada

-asi se habla comandante

Los Padres de Manny y Zoe Seguian Combatiendo a traves de los radio comunicadores se podia saber que pasaba en un lado o en otro de la batalla

-Rodolfo No se esto se esta tornando peligroso

-lo se Carmelita pero si no lo hacemos ella podria tomar el control asi que espero que tengas listos tus 2 misiles

-lo estan

-ok entonces aqui vamos

White pantera Ataco con fuertes patadas a cada esqueleto que se le cruzaba,esquivando tambien las balas de las ametralladoras de los soldados calaveras mientras Voltura disparaba sus 2 misiles AIM-9-SideWinder que impactaron contra los blancos que ella habia ubicado,sin duda alguna sus hijos se abrian paso para tratar de eliminar a los soldados calavera entre Disparos de Fenix Flameante y Aguila del Desierto y Zarpazos de los Chicos Tigre quienes tambien atacaron con fuerza

la batalla esta en uno de sus puntos culminantes Lograran salir vivos?

Eso el tiempo lo dira

Continuara


	13. Una Revelacion En Medio De La Guerra

Capitulo 13

Una Revelacion en medio de la guerra

Bien la batalla continuaba,Soldados de ambos bandos,junto con superheroes y villanos seguian combatiendo,mientras los sonidos de los TiraCohetes,Bazookas,Ametralladoras,Granadas,aviones Caza,esto en realidad se habia transformado en un verdadero campo de batalla donde un solo error podia costarle la libertad a un pueblo en llamas nadie lo podia creer,los superheroes solamente trataban de contener el avance de las tropas enemigas,algunos caian sucumbidos por la descarga de los Rifles de asalto AK-47 Del bando de Sartana mientras Los soldados del general Emiliano tambien con sus IMI-GALIL Trataban de hacerles frente nadie lo podia creer esto realmente era una guerra en donde se liberaba al pueblo o se moria con la satisfaccion de haberlo intentado

Mientras Tanto Manny y Zoe Tenian la pelea con Sartana mucho mas caliente de lo que ya estaba,patadas,golpes se intercambiaban en un duelo digno de los mejores ninjas

-Hijos de perra creen que me pueden vencer

=Maldita puta tu nos hiciste esto y tu lo vas a pagar

-Cierto tus crimenes y represion seran historia

-y creen que me podran derrotar con sus intentos de superpoderes?

=eso lo veremos maldita mierda

Zoe Disparo el Ca?n de plasma tratando de da?r a Sartana pero aunque acerto el ca?n no le hizo nada solo reboto el disparo contra un escudo que salio de la nada por lo que ese laser se dirigia a Manny

=Manny Cuidado!!!!

-que??

Ella lo empujo y el laser dio contra un edificio que estaba a punto de caerle encima a Zoe

-Zoe Cuidado!!!

=Que?

-Cuidado un edificio se te va a caer encima

Desafortunadamente el Jetpack con uno de los golpes de sartana quedo apagado por lo que en su desesperacion trato de accionar la hiperpropulsion pero tornandose inservible se limito a gritar de panico y miedo con todas sus fuerzas y al ver que el edificio estaba a punto de derrumbarse Manny reacciono extendiendo sus Brazos y tomandola rapido de la cintura y en menos de 3 segundos ya estaba cerca de el

=eso estuvo cerca

-y que lo digas

de nuevo sartana aparecio y realmente tenia planes de ataque certeros

-Bien hijos de perra no estare aqui todo el dia buscandolos para matarlos

-ni nosotros tampoco pues aqui nos tienes

Manny lanzo un golpe certero que casi la destroza pero no lo logra pues se recombina rapidamente

-creiste que con eso me vencerias??

-no lo creo pero con esto si

-de que hablas tonto

-de esto

Manny le dio una se?l y por suerte Zoe reactivo su traje y lanzo uno de los misiles AIM9-Sidewinder hacia ella por lo que Sartana salio disparada hacia el extremo sur de la calle

En eso Voltura y White pantera se dan cuenta de la batalla y deciden apoyar a sus hijos como refuerzos asimismo sus nietos se dan cuenta de la situacion de sus papas por lo que tambien dicen

-Abuela deberiamos ayudarlos

-debemos hacerlo abuela si no podria ser demasiado tarde

-pues ya nos abrimos paso asi que les ayudaremos o no Rodolfo

-Claro carmelita asi que hagamoslo

Los 2 Adultos y Sus Nietos iban a complementar la ofensiva contra Sartana Por lo que Voltura Disparo el laser de su traje por detras de Sartana sin embargo esto no la da? considerablemente

-demonios esto no da? a Sartana

En eso Fenix Flameante se comunico con su abuela

-Abuela Tengo una idea pero debemos decirsela a Manny y a Mama inmediatamente

-esta bien hijo pero buscaremos refugio,cuando vean que dispare una de mis bengalas de luz vengan a la zona

-esta bien mama

En eso Voltura encontro un escondite cerca de un callejon por lo que tambien llamo a White pantera

-Rodolfo si Viste las bengalas que lanze dirigete hacia alla es zona segura tambien trae a Tus Hijos

-esta bien carmelita

-Ni?s Corramos hacia aca antes de que el ejercito nos capture

-de acuerdo papa pero ayuda a lorena ya que recibio tres golpes muy fuertes y tiene una herida en la pierna derecha,pero no te preocupes papa ya le puse un torniquete con mi guante

-esta bien,hija subete a mis hombros

-esta bien papa

-muy bien ni?s iremos hacia la zona

En eso White pantera se apuro a correr mas rapido de lo que sus botas pudiesen resisitr cargando a Lorena quien tambien fue lesionada,mientras emilio apuraba el paso llegaron al lugar mucho mas rapido de lo que ellos pensaron

-Oye pero que le paso a tu hija

-larga historia ayudame a bajarla aqui

La bajan con cuidado y dijeron

-esto es una locura Sartana y Su ejercito nos tienen copados y bloqueados por todas partes

-lo se pero que lo podria detener

En eso una figura en forma de lobo se acerca,aunque el miedo posesiono a White pantera por lo que al encontrar un Rifle De asalto tirado lo enfundo y lo apunto al a figura que era un heroe humano

-Manos Arriba quien este ahi

-Oh vamos un aliado no puede ayudarlos

-de que se trata esto quien eres

-tranquilo pantera se que eres rodolfo

-como es que sabes mi identidad?

-lo se por que algun dia te vi transformarte

-ah bueno eso lo explica pero quien eres?

-Veran yo soy Lobo Azul,o mejor dicho entrados en confianza soy Gabriel Alexander

En eso White Pantera,Voltura,Aguila del Desierto,Fenix Flameante y los Hermanos Tigre quedaron Estupefactos por haber escuchado el nombre del chico heroe,de inmediato Los NI?s Aves reconocieron a su tio Lobo Azul y ambos decian a coro

-Tio que haces aqui?

-bueno en vista de la situacion creo que ahora esto depende de nuestras familias

Voltura no podia dejar de quedar estupefacta asi que pregunto algo que la aquejaba desde hace tiempo

-Entonces era cierto lo que decia fletcher? eres su hermano!!!!

-Ah Mi Hermano el que ya fallecio?

-precisamente el Retraso los planes de Sartana y Fallecio en el intento por liberarnos de esta amenaza calaverica

-desafortunadamente Arriesgo su vida pero mi hermano siempre fue leal a sus principios y jamas dejaria a su familia morir

-en eso tienes razon tio

White pantera respondio preocupado por la situacion

-pero ahora estamos copados y rodeados por su ejercito Y nuestros hijos estan tratando de contener su amenaza

-buen punto pero Creo que Podemos Derrotar a Sartana Facilmente

-pero como podriamos hacerlo?

-simple,El armamento nuclear nos ayudara,junto con la ayuda de algunos superpoderes que tienen los rivera

Voltura escucho lo que dijo Gabriel y se preocupo diciendo lo siguiente

-Pero Gabriel eso es peligrosisimo,ni siquiera mi madre lo cargo en sus alas en la guerra fria

-lo se pero si no lo intentamos podriamos perecer en menos de lo que nosotros pensamos

-esta bien espero confiar en ti

-Voltura si tu hija confio en mi hermano,no dudes que tambien puedes confiar en mismo para ti Rodolfo

-Esta bien,Gabriel sera como tu digas

-pero necesito a Manny y A Zoe aqui para poder explicar mi plan

-tranquilo ellos llegaran en poco tiempo

-Asi es asi que Carmelita Prestame esa pistola de bengalas

-aqui la tienes rodolfo

-Gracias,espero que nos puedan ver

Rodolfo disparo las bengalas esperando que Zoe y Manny Las pudieran ver,afortunadamente si las vieron pues despistaron a sartana con una cortina de humo que Zoe Genero

-Zoe que es eso?

=Creo que mi madre uso las bengalas de emergencia

-esto debe ser algo serio vamos para alla

=estoy contigo manny Vamos!!!!

Y asi ambos chicos procedieron a la zona en menos de unos minutos,Manny y Zoe por sus respectivas vias llegaron a la zona y Zoe tambien quedo estupefacta al ver al hermano de Fletcher,Manny tambien quedo pasmado por ver a Gabriel pues hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veian

-Oye tu eres.....

=No puede ser eres Tu????

Continuara....


	14. Preparando el Ataque Final

Capitulo 14

Preparando el Ataque Final

Manny y Zoe quedaron tambien estupefactos pues ver a Gabriel alexander despues de tanto tiempo de no haberlo visto por lo que Se quitaron sus respectivos Guantes y Mascaras

-Que les pasa Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma

=Lo siento pero hace tanto tiempo que no te veia

-lo se Zoe Mi Hermano hizo algo por ti asi que lo de menos seria ayudarte

-bueno que puedo decir??

-No digas nada Manny se que tu tambien tienes ese sentimiento que tiene Zoe eso los une a ambos por lo cual deberan hacerlo juntos,ustedes

Ambos se sonrojan ya tomados de la mano pues Gabriel les dijo algo que los halago juntos,asi que En medio de todo ese ambiente y unidos por el mismo sentimiento no se limitaron a una tomada de manos si no que ante la mirada atonita de Gabriel,Voltura,White Pantera y sus hijos Decidieron unirse en un SImple beso apasionado al estilo frances en el cual sus lenguas juguetearon por escasos 30 segundos mientras se abrazaban candentemente en sus Trajes heroicos separandose lentamente mientras Zoe dijo

=Wow,Eso fue muy lindo

-Lo se Zoe pero esto demostrara que no te dejare sola

=Gracias Manny(Sonrojandose en sus mejillas)

-de nada Zoecita

=Manny tu siempre tan tierno

-sabes que siempre he sido asi

Despues del Breve Momento Romantico Ambos oyeron la voz de Gabriel diciendoles

-bueno continuemos con el plan de aniquilacion al enemigo

=bonita manera para decir estrategia

-bueno pero de todos modos es lo mismo

=prosigue con el plan Gabriel

-si debemos atacar pronto

-Esta bien pero escuchen con atencion,La ciudad milagro tiene una reserva de misiles con ojivas nucleares de plutonio misilistico de alto poder,sin embargo para obtenerlos debemos ir al Centro de Investigaciones Nucleares de Ciudad Milagro que esta a 2 calles de aqui,Sartana podria ser Aniquilada y Desterrada para siempre si Usamos una reaccion Termonuclear la podremos eliminar junto con el golpe del Tigre

=y despues de eso que pasara

-bueno lo que deberemos hacer es que Manny y tu Lancen todos esos Cohetes,Manny tendria que usar un TiraCohetes antitanques,Rodolfo tu seras el encargado de eso,Voltura y Cuervo deberan portar 2 de esos Misiles Nucleares

-Bueno pero esto es una locura,que pasa si no tenemos exito

-Voltura,debemos tenerlo

=En ese Caso Debemos poner este plan en marcha de inmediato!!!!

-asi se Habla Zoe

White Pantera,Voltura y los demas se fueron con Gabriel escaparon de las garras de Sartana temporalmente por lo que por calles alternas pudieron llegar al centro De investigaciones nucleares donde se hallaban varios misiles del tipo ATA13 Los cuales eran similares a los AIM9 Sidewinder de Voltura y Cuervo y que tambien podian portar sus hijos pero al ver el peligro Voltura le dijo a Gabriel

-Estas Loco!!! Podriamos matarnos

-Escucha Voltura No queda otro remedio si no cargan con esos misiles posiblemente sartana adquiera mas poder

-bueno esta bien Ni?s,Zoe Montemos los Misiles

En eso Montan los misiles que pueden en sus trajes

-solo recuerden que esos misiles deben ser lanzados al mismo tiempo contra sartana,el pulso electromagnetico de la explosion debera desintegrarla por completo asi que deberan lanzarlos al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien Tio

-esta bien gabriel

=Lo mismo digo

Manny Pregunto lo mismo

-Nosotros usaremos los misiles con Carro de combate

-efectivamente pero el lanzacohete tiene solo 4 misiles asi que yo los llevare

-entendido

Despues de la Breve "capacitacion" Nuestros heroes salieron camino a Enfrentar a Sartana Manny iba con Gabriel en el vehiculo

-Crees que esto funcione

-Amigo Sartana es un demonio pero Ellla sucumbira ante el poder termonuclear

-bueno eso esperamos todos

-No te preocupes manuel eso pasara,nos la pagara ella

-el radio comunicador de Manny se Activa y quien la llama es Zoe

=Manny creo que Sartana esta cerca de aqui

-Perfecto asi la embestiremos por sorpresa

-Crees poder hacerlo

-Si sartana no nos ha podido derrotar por completo crees que ahora nos detendara?

-Bien dicho manny

-gracias Gabriel y tu donde estaras?

-Me colocare cerca de tu padre para lanzar los misiles

-esta bien(Activo el comunicador)Papa Gabriel te recogera el vehiculo ya tiene cargados los misiles

-de acuerdo mijo esto debera servir entonces

-eso espero papa

-asi sera mijo la derrotaremos

=Manny no te preocupes desintegraremos a esa tonta asi sera Malote!!!!

-asi es papa no dejaremos que nos venza

Manny al escuchar los multiples mensajes en el radio solo dijo

-me alegra tener a una familia muy unida

En otro lugar

Sartana Seguia retando al enemigo,mientras los soldados calavera se abrian paso entre un campo de batalla muy concentrado en ambos ejercitos que aun ametrallaban desesperadamente contra heroes y villanos mientras algunos decian algo como esto

-no lo se eco plateado creo que no vamos a vencer

-tonterias lo haremos asi que toma tu fusil y disparemosle a esos imbeciles

facilmente eco plateado y otros heroes tambien usaban esos fusiles de asalto en contra del ejercito de calaveras de sartana

-Su calaveresa cree que podremos detener el avance de las tropas

-claro que podremos si no esa bola de pendejos quien son para decirnos

-pues creo que no algo puede salir mal

-como que,Pedazo de imbecil

-podrian atacarnos por sorpresa

-jajajajajajaaja Acaso no sabias que nuestra defensa mas fuerte soy yo

-eso si lo sabia su alteza

-pues que esperamos sigamos prolongando esto ya me esta gustando bajas y muertos,te aseguro que mi primo la muerte ha de estar alegre de recibir tanto cadaver

-eso lo sabemos su alteza

-asi que preparense que los vamos a sorpender y se las vamos a dejar caer por donde la sientan mas dura hijos de perra!!!!! jajajajajajajajajajajajajaa

Mientras tanto Manny y Zoe quienes iban hacia la escena de la accion y al oir la carcajada de Sartana decian

=No cuentes con ello Maldita perra puta me quitaste a mi esposo y ahora sabras lo que significa Vendetta!!!!

-asi es No cuentes con ello tu me quitaste a Mi Frida pero ahora lo vas a pagar arrastrandote como la maldita puta que eres pinche Huesuda

Voltura,La Cuervo,Fenix Flameante y Aguila del desierto tenian sus alas cargadas con misiles termonucleares que en cualquier error podrian matarlas o simplemente contaminarse radiactivamente por lo que djieron con desprecio a Sartana

-Nadie Da? ni fisica ni emocionalmente a la parvada de Furia

=Asi se habla mama

-Asi se habla Carmelita

-Gracias Rodolfo ahora iremos por esa perra

-Bien Dicho Se?r Rivera iremos por la asesina de papa y por la asesina de la esposa de Manny

Todos iban en direccion a donde sartana estaba por lo que solo estaba la incognita de si la podian vencer o no

Saldran nuestros heroes librados y vivos o moriran en el intento de liberacion asi como unos soldados mas???

Continuara...


	15. Patria,Libertad o Muerte

Capitulo 15

Patria,Victoria o Muerte!!!

Nuestros heroes trataban a toda costa de derrotar a sartana pero gracias a la clave que les dio Gabriel alexander pudieron sacar adelante un plan para derrotarla definitivamente en el duelo final,sin embargo el general emiliano aun tenia dudas de lo que habia pasado y aun pensaba en la muerte de su hija,aunque el recordo una discusion que tuvo con ella y a la par le pregunto a uno de sus reclutas mientras estaban en una posicion segura

-Cadete Max

-Digame se?r

-tu que piensas acerca de esta guerra

-que luchamos no solo por una ciudad si no por la felicidad de la misma

-pero por que lo dices

-por que le podria decir lo siguiente,Hay cientos de heroes,entre superheroes,soldados,marinos y todos aquellos que estamos combatiendo para detener el avance de sartana a costa de sus pretenciones asquerosas y a la desintegracion de 2 familias entre las cuales se cuenta la suya mi general

-(un poco triste)en eso tienes razon,Rega? tanto a Manuel Rivera que ni siquiera pense en mi hija,pero cuando ella obtuvo de el uno de los 4 cinturones tigre no podia creerlo mi peque? pudo realmente demostrar que ella estaba incluso mas alla del nivel de sus hermanas en cuanto a todos los aspectos,cuando se caso me mostre muy reticiente pues Los rivera me habian hecho un da? pero mi hija se caso con uno de ellos,pero al yo saber que mi hija era la tigressa me lleno de orgullo saber que ella siempre fue una agil heroina,y realmente una esposa comprometida y su esposo realmente todo un heroe que si cumplio con su palabra al pie de la letra y desafortunadamente saber que ella dio su vida para que sus hijos no quedaran sin alguien que los cuidara me dejo realmente acabado pero afortunadamente Manny cuida muy bien a sus hijos que son mis nietos,y vaya que heredaron los talentos tanto de mi hija como de su esposo

-buen pensamiento se?r pero aqui no somos solo usted y yo tambien esta la parvada de furia quienes tambien se reformaron

-desafortunadamente ella tuvo que sufrir tanto como nosotros para que se pasara a nuestro lado,primero perdio a su esposo quien apoyamos pues defendia a su familia y a la ciudad contra las pretensiones de sartana lo cual les hizo un cambio tremendo pues pasaron de hacer tantos males a ser rescatistas y superheroinas expertas,pero en un incidente sufrieron una baja ellas,Veras hubo un terrible terremoto que devasto media ciudad y la hizo a?cos,y un edificio se incendiaba,guajolota detuvo una viga de un edificio que quedo muy debilitado pero no tenia mucho tiempo antes del derrumbe total,asi que La Cuervo tenia a una ni? recien nacida en sus brazos,por lo que trato de ayudar a su abuela,pero guajolota decidio quedarse a costa de su muerte y les indico que huyeran,entonces La Cuervo y La Voltura Emprendieron el Vuelo tan rapido como pudieron,el edificio se derrumbo dejando de lado una estela de fuego con un Boil-Over,su cuerpo lo encontramos dias mas tarde y le ofrecimos una sepultura digna

-wow comandante y como sabe usted eso?

-veras Max la vida nos cruza a todos,y al enterarme desde la voz de quienes lo vivieron,finalmente te das cuenta que las viejas rencillas no dejan nada,mi hija murio pero hizo algo que tambien yo hubiese hecho por ella,asi como el esposo de La cuervo

-entonces que decidiremos despues de esto se?r

-esto es simple nuestro lema siempre sera Patria,Victoria o Muerte!!!

-Asi se habla mi general,Patria Victoria o Muerte!!!!

Regresando con nuestros heroes ellos Seguian portando Los proyectiles Nucleares asi que el vuelo para la parvada de furia era accidentado pues Carmelita y Zoe Luchaban contra los temibles MIG-29 De la Fuerza Aerea de Sartana asi que sabiendo que tenian solo 2 proyectiles nucleares de reserva para el ataque final debian usar tanto sus ca?nes laser como sus Ametralladoras

=Mama cuidado atras de ti

-atras de mi que hay??

En eso un MIG-29 del bando de sartana Suelta uno de sus misiles Vympel-R33A guiado por calor por lo que Voltura se da cuenta y trata de esquivarlo

-Mierda es un misil guiado por calor

-dejanoslo a nosotros abuela

-esta bien maya

-hey misil tonto ven aca

Maya y Lenny activaron sus propulsores a toda potencia para generar calor,y el plan resulto pues el misil los seguia a ellos,asi que decidieron soltar 1 carga de laser contra el misil que estallo en el aire

=Bien hecho ni?s

-Gracias Mama

Mientras tanto Rodolfo,Manny y Gabriel seguian tripulando los vehiculos lanzacohetes que tambien portaban ojiva de Plutonio mientras Emilio Llevaba a su hermana aun lesionada a un puesto de socorro cercano

-hola emilio que paso

-Mi hermana necesita ayuda

-bueno ponla en la camilla y la atenderemos de inmediato

-no te preocupes Lorena vas a estar bien

-Gracias hermanito !!Auch!!

-Disculpa

-no te preocupes Estare bien emilio

En Otro lugar...

En una comunicacion por radio Multiple

-Rodolfo no se si podamos resistir esto,aparte soy un Chernobil andante con estos 2 misiles nucleares

-No te preocupes Carmelita creo que todos ahorita somos Bombas nucleares ambulantes

-Se?res tengamos paciencia o vencemos a Sartana o Morimos por envenenamiento Radiactivo pero con la premisa de haberlo intentado

-en eso tiene razon gabriel

=entonces A darle atomos!!!!

-de donde sacaste esa Frase Zoe

-No lo se Manny solo se me ocurrio

-bueno pues como dijste A darle atomos

Sartana solo decia mientras veia a una chica de traje negro con toques de violeta volar por el cielo oscuro de esa ciudad y solo dijo

-tontos e inutiles creen que me podran vencer,sobre todo a esa Chica Aves y a ese idiota Rivera!!!

-creo que no lo sabremos su alteza

-Calla pendejo no pedi tu opinion

-esta bien su calaveresa

-bueno ahora tendremos mas de donde escoger

En ese mismo instante Lobo Azul Aparecio retando a Sartana

-No cuentes con ello Maldita calavera

-quien eres tu? si se podria saber grandisimo hijo de tu puta madre

-crees que soy lo que dices?

-adelante creete lo que quieras pero sufriras el poder de Lobo Azul!!!!

-ah conque eres el estupido hermano de Relampago techno!!!!

-la que sera estupida seras tu!!! pues te derrotare

-Ah si imbecil tu y Cuantos mas? quiero verlo idiota

En ese mismo momento White Pantera,Manny,Emilio,Maya,Lenny,Carmelita y Zoe aparecen en Escena y dicen a coro

-pues todos nosotros estupida calavera

-tendras que pasar por nuestros cadaveres si quieres adue?rte de la ciudad

=Asi es y pagaras por lo que nos hiciste estupida mierda!!!!

-Le diste a mi hija un golpe que jamas perdonare

-Ay si mira como tiemblo asquerosa parvada de furia no son nada sin guajolota,el terremoto que ocasione la mato jajajajaja

-asi que tu fuiste quien mato a mi madre ocasionando ese terremoto?(Casi derramando una lagrima)

= (Tragandose la tristeza pero no soportandolo mas) eres una hija de puta primero matas a mi marido y ahora matas a mi abuela no tienes madre

-si lo que digas estupida pero no te preocupes los acompa?ras a ambos

en eso Manny se dispone a atacar saliendo del vehiculo tira cohete donde su padre manejaba,para hacer un salto y Llegar hasta donde estaba sartana solo para darle un golpe de Kung Fu de Sorpresa

-Pues tu tambien temblaras y cimbraras con esto

La patada fue certera pero sartana no se quedaria atras

-ah si con que quieren pelea verdad

-eso si sabes lo que es pelear

-vamos puto trata de vencerme

-con gusto cumplire sartana

La pelea de nuevo inicio Golpes y patadas en feroces intercambios dignos de una pelea ninja,mientras los demas soldados se seguian abriendo paso,al igual que Voltura,la cuervo,Aguila del desierto y Fenix Flameante tambien de nueva cuenta batallaban con mas aviones Caza MIG-29 Del bando de Sartana ametrallandolos y resistiendo mientras la pelea con sartana

Carmelita uso la radio para comunicarse con Manny

-Manuel no creo que resistamos mas

-resistan la debilitare en menos de unos minutos

-debera ser rapido ya que no aguantamos y si recibimos un disparo en los misiles posiblemente estallemos en el aire como bombas nucleares

-de acuerdo esto ya es grave

-no es grave pero debes apresurarte

-esta bien esta bien contactare a gabriel

Manny seguia peleando y luchando por lo que le ordeno a su padre contactarse con gabriel

-papa comunicate con gabriel rapidamente

-esta bien hijo

-gabriel me escuchas

-fuerte y claro que paso rodolfo

-escucha no se si pueda resistir manny pues la pelea se prolongo por mas tiempo,al igual que La parvada de furia que trata de evadir Los Cazas de Sartana

-tranquilo rodolfo falta poco para el ataque final

-pero cuanto crees que falte pues si La parvada de furia recibe los disparos en los misiles o explotan o quedan con envenenamiento radiactivo

-ya falta poco pues sartana ya casi no tiene fuerzas de soporte nuestro ejercito va ganando mas heroes estan llegando

-esta bien les dire

Rodolfo mando un mensaje a cada uno de los GPS De sus conocidos mandando lo siguiente

"vamos ganando resistan un poco mas"

a lo que Voltura dijo

-esperemos que no sea mas tiempo si no seremos participes de una confrontacion entre atomos

=descuida mama nuestro disparo final sera dentro de poco

Continuara....


	16. El Combate Final

Capitulo 16

El Combate Final

Como deciamos en el capitulo anterior Manny y Zoe,quien bajo rapidamente a reforzar al chico estaban enfrascados en una pelea que decidia el todo o nada mientras sus padres y Sus hijos tambien seguian luchando contra todos aquellos que impedian el avance de su combate ella y el se sincronizaron de tal modo en los ataques que pudieron golpear a sartana de tal modo que la pudieron debilitar

-asi que creen poder vencerme

-puedes contar con eso tonteria de muerte

=espero que sepas que te venceremos

-ah si pues probaran el poder de mi guitarra

-adelante tonta trata de dispararnos con ese palillo de dientes

Sartana acciono las cuerdas de su guitarra para dejar salir un rayo mortal que se dirigia hacia Zoe asi que ella al verse en peligro por tal rayo letal acciono su ca?n laser de plasma el cual tambien se encontraria con el de sartana asi que ambos ca?nes trataron de vencerse el uno al otro por lo que no sabian si podian resistirse mas asi que ella se elevo lo mas que pudo para seguir resistiendo el Rayo en lo que el tigre trataba de distraerla

-hey calavera tonta dejala en paz(mientras lanzo un zarpazo enorme)

-ah con que quieres pelear tonto

-cuando quieras estupida

-ah pues ahora vas a probar lo que es el poder rivera

-pues te estas tardando escuincle tonto

En ese mismo instante la accion del armadillo giratorio fue tan certera que avento a sartana a un edificio cercano aunque sartana se recupero rapidamente se afianzo contra el chico al cual lo agarro prensilmente del cuello para ahorcarlo

-asi que tratabas de vencerme

-(con la respiracion entrecortada)no trataba te voy a vencer

Rodolfo llego a la escena de la accion y bajo del vehiculo lanzacohetes y al ver a su hijo en peligro reacciono instintivamente protegiendolo y pateando a sartana

-Suelta a mi hijo perra maldita

-ah conque tu tambien quieres jugar rudo no

-escucha si lo que quieres es meterte con el tambien te meteras conmigo

-vamos a darnos una sopita estupido

-si aun quieres tu vida espero que aun la aprecies tonto

-claro tonta

Sartana Solto a Manny quien le faltaba oxigeno, y En eso Rodolfo pateo y lucho como todo un experto en artes marciales intercambiando patadas y golpes entre la calaverica figura y el por lo que la mama de Zoe activo el Zoom de su casco inteligente y dijo

-Rodolfo necesita nuestra ayuda

-esta bien mama pero necesitamos encargarnos de estos cazas molestos

-tengo una idea mama yo y lenny usaremos armadillo giratorio conjunto asi los podremos derrotar

-entonces haganlo ni?s

-de acuerdo mama

2 MIG-29 fueron derrotados con el armadillo giratorio que ejecutaron los ni?s seguido de una rafaga de sus ametralladoras los cuales simplemente explotaron en el aire

-Maya Ayudemos a Rodolfo!!!

-de acuerdo hermanito asi que haremos un descenso en picada

ese descenso les ayudo a llegar hasta rodolfo a quien ayudaron a combatir a mas calaveras destruyendolas y ametrallando a mas posiciones enemigas Rodolfo los animo

-Bien hecho Ni?s

-gracias se?r Rivera

-Emilio,tambien deberas ayudarlos

-esta bien abuelo

Entonces para abrirse paso Maya Tomo a Emilio de su mano y ambos comenzaron a Combatir destruyendo a mas calaveras,mientras Evadian los disparos de los rifles de asalto y demas armas de fuego mientras ambos se elevaron y comenzaron a atacar ciertamente la batalla la tenian ganada pero debian resistir mucho mas,antes del golpe final el cual debera ser muy certero y conjunto

Gabriel se comunico por radio con manny para comunicarle ciertos asuntos de esta situacion

-Son demasiados

-y que lo digas gabriel

-Manny debemos llegar hasta sartana

-lo se pero veo muy dificil

-escuchame Manny ella esta donde menos lo imaginas

-eso lo se pero por que le diste a la parvada de Furia Misiles nucleares

-ellas son las unicas que pueden disparar ese tipo de armamento

-pero no es peligroso?

-lo se si lo es pero nosotros no tenemos esa capacidad

Sartana habia encontrado a Manny y finalmente ella blandio su Espada tratando de matarlo

-Estupido rivera crees que puedes escapar

-te equivocas nadie ha escapado de ti

-entonces eso es lo que quieres tu y cuantos mas me enfrentaran idiota

en ese mismo momento aparece Gabriel junto a Manny

-yo tambien te enfrentare

-asi que eres el Hermano del Pendejo al cual derrote y asesine hace tiempo

-asi es y ahora yo tambien vengare la muerte de mi hermano

-Wow eso es nuevo para mi(Pregunto manny un poco contrariado)

-Manny Sartana te quito a tu esposa y a Zoe le quito a la persona que la apreciaba como lo que realmente era Mi hermano la queria tanto que sacrifico su vida por ella y si yo tengo que hacerlo tambien no me importara

-bien si acabaste tu estupido discurso espero que conozcas la tierra de los muertos

-espero que conozcas la Chingada por que se que te mandaremos para alla

-eso quiero verlo ni? gato

-pues lo veras con tus propios ojos

en ese mismo instante Sartana y Gabriel Blandieron sus Espadas a la vez que manny activo sus garras a maximo poder mientras aquellos objetos punzocortantes se entrecruzaban en una batalla unica mientras trataban de seguir resistiendo pero Habia que continuar con el plan de Gabriel pasara lo que pasara

-manny trata de comunicarte con carmelita y con Zoe es momento de atacar de esta forma

-esta bien tratare de localizarla

-pero rapido ya que no se cuanto tiempo podre resistir

-no te preocupes tengo todo bajo control

Manny se separo del combate contra sartana y ya en un lugar seguro activo el equipo de radio de su traje y en un modo multiple que tenia el mismo contacto a Su padre y a Carmelita al mismo tiempo

-Papa,Se?ra aves Me escuchan

-Te copio fuerte y Claro hijo

-Te copio Fuerte y claro tambien

-escuchen tenemos listas las ojivas nucleares y hay que dispararlas cuanto antes

-lo sabemos hijo pero como le haremos

-cuando Zoe,Carmelita,Maya y Lenny Disparen los misiles los dispararemos hacia donde ellas lo hagan,deberan dispararle a sartana y su guitarra

-esta bien el objetivo manny pero que pasa si fallamos

-no debemos fallar carmelita

-pero hijo esto podria volverse en nuestra contra

-lo se papa pero no queda mucho tiempo ademas no se si gabriel resista mas tiempo en el duelo

-en ese caso Intentemos disparar

-bien dicho papa acerca el vehiculo y ustedes elevense a su maxima altitud

-bueno manuel esperemos que esto funcione si no tendremos una lenta agonia radiactiva

Maya y emilio dijeron en ese instante mientras

-lo intentaremos Cambio y Fuera

En ese momento Rodolfo Recogio a Emilio quien Maya lo habia dejado en una zona segura por lo que el ni? tigre le dijo a su abuelo

-muy bien abuelo vayamos por esa calavera maldita

-De acuerdo peque?

Rodolfo condujo el vehiculo Tiracohete y lo estaciono en una posicion estrategica,ya no podia atacar pues sus botas aunque resistieron los ataques,el ya estaba totalmente agotado por lo que decidio ayudar con este vehiculo

En otro lugar la Voltura le ordeno a sus nietos y a su hija lo siguiente

-Rapido Ponganse las Mascaras de Oxigeno

-Por que Abuelita(decian sus 2 nietos)

=si Por que mama

-escuchen segun el plan hay que elevarnos hasta donde nuestros cuerpos resistan y de ahi descender en picada y cuando nuestro altimetro marque 3000 pies disparamos los misiles

=entonces sera una ofensiva en bombardeo

-precisamente asi tomaremos a sartana por sorpresa si todo sale bien la explosion no provocara da?s alrededor solo un resplandor

-Vamos mama esto sera pan comido

=Eso esta mejor asi que hijos Ponganse sus mascaras de Oxigeno y a elevarnos

La Parvada de Furia,se puso las mascaras de oxigeno Y comenzaron a elevarse hasta el punto maximo de sus trajes cuando llegaron a la altura maxima de 12000 pies comenzaron a descender en picada hacia el objetivo de bombardeo el cual era sartana para hablar entre los 4 usaban la radio

-9000 Pies y descendiendo

-vamos bien abuela

=asi se habla Maya

el descenso fue realmente espectacular pues mientras seguian resistiendo la fuerza G De dicha maniobra tambien le comunicaron a Manny que estuviese listo

=Manny Ponte atento tendras que atacar a Sartana en menos de 2 segundos

-crees que podre hacerlo

=Si mi esposo pudo reaccionar rapido no dudo que tu lo puedas hacer mejor

-esta bien

El descenso seguia y a pocos instantes solo decia Voltura

-6000 pies y descendiendo asi que preparen los misiles

-de acuerdo

Asi que Zoe le dio la orden a Manny para que atacara y distrajera a sartana por unos instantes

=Distraela dentro de poco lanzaremos los misiles

-de acuerdo!!!

Entonces Manny hizo la labor que le encomendo Zoe

-hey calavera idiota a que no me atrapas

-ya veras hijo de tu puta madre que si lo hare

-pues eso lo veremos perra

Se hizo otro enfrentamiento entre ambos mientras ella lo acorralaba entre patadas y golpes dignos de una pelicula de Bruce Lee,en uno de los ataques Manny Destruyo la guitarra de sartana,pero su intensa maldad y un hechizo protector de parte de ella no hizo que se desintegrara junto con su guitarra asi que en algun momento de esa otra batalla cuerpo a esqueleto Sartana Utilizo una Katana para darle una fuerte herida a Manny que lo incapacito

-Crees que con eso me venceras

-No lo creo lo estoy haciendo

-de todas maneras,tus instantes estan contados

-No me vengas con tonterias Ni? minino

-a ser verdad yo que tu trataria de esquivar lo que me van a arrojar

-en eso tienes razon(Le dijo una Ni? en su Modo Super Como la tigressa)

-Lorena que haces aqui

-vine a ayudarte papa ya me recupere,emilio me ayudo

-bueno en ese caso cuidate

-al que tengo que cuidar ahora es a ti papa tienes una herida muy profunda y tengo que ponerte un torniquete

-esta bien lorena

En ese instante Lorena Cargo a su padre y lo llevo a un lugar seguro y viendo que la herida era de consideracon tuvo que tratar de detener dicha hemorragia ya que si no se hacia algo podria morir en unos breves instantes mientras que Sartana se limito a decir

-tontos imbeciles creen que me han derrotado

Ya en el lugar seguro que encontro lorena...

-Papa pude contener tu hemorragia pero sigues perdiendo sangre

-hija no te preocupes por mi trata de ayudar a tu hermano y a tu abuelo

-no papa tengo que cuidarte

-esta bien hija,solo espero que Zoe Lance esos misiles de inmediato ya que me costo trabajo debilitar a sartana ahora no puede usar nada de su magia ni su guitarra aunque no entiendo como sigue en este mundo

-tranquilizate papa seguro ellas lanzaran el ultimo ataque,tratare de seguir conteniendo tu hemorragia

-Gracias Hija pero no te preocupes por mi

.papa eres lo unico que Yo y Emilio tenemos asi que te ayudare

Y no estaban equivocados Pues La parvada de Furia ya estaba cerca de la altitud correcta por lo que Carmelito Dio la orden expresa

-Listos

-listos abuela(Dijeron Maya y Lenny a Coro)

=Listos Mama

en el frente Terrestre Emilio quien encontro a su abuelo en el camion tiracohete dijo

-estamos listos abuelo prepara el ataque

-de acuerdo Emilio

en ese mismo instante Sincronizados en todos sentdos Los 2 Equipos tanto Tierra como Aire Lanzaron los misiles nucleares hacia Sartana

-De acuerdo Fuego!!!!!

Carmelita,Zoe,Maya y Lenny ajustaron sus miras inteligentes integradas en el casco asi que Dispararon los 2 misiles instalados en sus trajes por lo que era cuestion de segundos para que impactaran contra sartana y gran parte del ejercito calavera,en tierra tambien dispararon a tiempo solo se escucho el sonido de disparo junto a la estela que dejaban los misiles en su camino hacia la figura calaverica endemoniada

-De acuerdo abuelo sartana esta cerca Disparemos ya contra el ejercto y sartana

-esta bien asi que FUEGO!!!!

igual Emilio y su abuelo dispararon los 8 misiles del carro y todos iban contra sartana y su ejercito que estaban en la plaza principal creyendo haber ganado pero no sabian que les esperaria un ataque realmente destructivo en masa

-Su calaveresa que es ese ruido

-pero que rayos pasa

-Son misiles con ojiva nuclear

-pero que??? Pues huyamos de aqui !!!!

pero nada se pudo hacer en cuestion de microsegundos los 16 misiles impactaron contra sartana y su ejercito ya apostado en la plaza principal junto a un buen numero de tanques T72 Rusos asi que la explosion que genero el impacto contra los soldados calavera y sartana genero un gran resplandor como el de millones de Flashes Fotograficos enceguecedores y como gabriel sabia que las ojivas nucleares no causarian da? debido a que los poderes internos de sartana evitaban la dispersion de contaminantes radiactivos no paso nada en realidad ya que los esqueletos se comenzaron a desarmar y a romperse en pedazos mientras se desvanecian claramente su maldad se desintegraba en una columna de humo facilmente visible,los Marines,superheroes y demas fuerzas aliadas se limitaron a cubrirse de aquel resplandor para evitar da?s mas severos

-Noooooo esos idiotas me vencieron

La Parvada de Furia pudo aterrizar con calma al mismo tiempo que llegaron a la zona Cero solo notaron el desintegramiento de el ejercito de sartana y ella misma convirtiendose en polvo que poco a poco se desvanecia igualmente Rodolfo,Gabriel y Emilio llegaron a ver como sartana se seguia desvaneciendo

-Eso te ense?ra a no meterte con la parvada de Furia!!!

-si ya escuchaste a mi abuela

-Hijos de puta les Juro que volvere!!!! me oyeron Volvere!!!!!

-Si lo que digas cosa imbecil

-callate hijo minino de puta a ti te ira peor

-como me llamaste???

-Tranquilo Emilio no nos hara nada

-eso espero papa

-no se preocupen Ella ya pago por sus crimenes asi que nos dejara en paz por un buen tiempo o quiza para siempre

Despues de que las calaveras y sartana se desvanecieron todos los sobrevivientes celebraban la victoria sobre el ejercito de sartana Porras y demas festejos improvisados,algunos levantaban sus rifles de asalto en alto proclamando la victoria otros dispararon al aire entre los miembros del ejercito,de los marines y de los superheroes celebraban la victoria,pero aun faltaban 2 personas

-Donde estaran Lorena y Manny

-No lo se abuelo yo la ayude a llegar a un puesto de socorro pero ya se ha de haber recuperado

De inmediato Zoe Recibio en su comunicador una alerta de emergencia Activada por el GPS De Lorena y muy preocupada temiendo lo peor dijo

=Esto no me gusta nada,acabo de recibir una activacion de emergencia con las coordenadas donde ocurre el peligro

-Dios mio espero que no sea Manny

-esperemos que no sea asi que vamos para alla

De inmediato La Parvada de Furia y Rodolfo junto con su nieto acudieron al punto donde se encontraba el peligro pero cuando llegaron la escena fue algo triste y lamentable por lo que pensaron que no habia esperanza asi que al llegar se sorprendieron con la escena que contemplaron sus ojos al llegar

=Dios Mio Que fue lo que te paso Manny!!!

-Mijo que te hicieron!!!

Carmelita al ver la misma escena solo dijo

-Oh Dios pero Que te Hicieron Manuel

Continuara.....


	17. No quiero que Mueras

Capitulo 17

No quiero que mueras

Realmente la escena no podia ser mas triste y cruda,Lorena trataba de ayudar a su padre desesperadamente apretando el torniquete mientras la herida que era de consideracion y con una profundidad mortal,seguia brotando sangre y creando un charco digno de un asesinato a mas no poder simplemente manny podia perder su vida en cualquier momento Voltura,White Pantera,Lobo Azul,Aguila del Desierto,fenix flameante,El tigre y La tigresa Veian como Zoe trataba desesperadamente de ayudar a lorena a tratar de contener la herida mientras gabriel exclamo

-demonios esto no puede estar pasando

-no se preocupen por mi ustedes deben seguir vivos

=Manny debes seguir vivo pase lo que pase no puedo perderte!!!

-lo se Zoe pero no se si pueda resistir mas tiempo la herida de la katana me dejo asi

=maldicion esa hija de perra quiere matarlo lentamente,Primero fue Fletcher,Luego mi Abuela y ahora el? no eso si que no!!!

-pero que podemos hacer hija

=mama tengo una idea busquen al general emiliano yo,Lorena y Gabriel nos quedaremos con el intentaremos contener esta herida por el tiempo que sea posible

-esta bien hija pues que esperamos!!!

En ese mismo instante tuvieron que salir de la zona donde se encontraba manny por lo que todos buscaron en grupo al general emiliano,afortunadamente el general celebraba la victoria pero al mismo tiempo seguia patrullando dentro de un vehiculo artillero autopropulsado Stryker en ese instante el general freno el vehiculo y al salir vio a carmelita estresada pues como no lo iba a estar el amigo de su hija se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo luchando por su vida con una herida profunda de por medio

-hey que es lo que esta pasando

-rapido general tiene que venir esto es asunto de vida o muerte

-pero que fue lo que paso si ya vencimos a sartana y nuestro ejercito solo esta acabando con los brotes de violencia

-lo se general pero tendra que venir se trata de manny

-manuel?? pero que le paso

-precisamente el Fue herido por sartana antes de que la destruyeramos y si no hacemos algo probablemente muera

-en ese caso vamos rapidamente los seguire

-esta bien general

-bueno Rodolfo Lleva a mis nietos y a tu nieto de regreso al centro de mando yo ire con Mi hija,gabriel y lorena a tratar de ayudarlos lo mas que pueda

-de acuerdo,Ni?s vamos de regreso al puesto de mando

-de acuerdo abuelo

-esta bien se?r rivera

en ese instante se separaron y Voltura junto con el general emiliano fueron a ver a manny mientras White pantera junto con sus nietos y los hijos de zoe fueron al centro de mando debian moverse rapido ya que ahora de ellos dependia la vida de manny quien estaba al filo de la navaja no sabian si podia morir o aguantar otro rato vivo asi que llegaron a la escena de nuevo ya con el general emiliano y el mismo no lo podia creer al ver a manny ensangrentado junto a una herida de profundidad considerable el solamente aun con su voz debil reconocio al general y dijo

-hola general vencimos a sartana verdad?

el general se acerco a manny mientras estaba desfalleciente y solo se limito a decirle mientras se quitaba el sombrero

-Claro que lo vencimos hijo pero esto no se lo perdonare jamas,primero mi hija y ahora tu? estoy maldito no puede ser

-no general usted no esta maldito yo daria mi vida por esta ciudad y sobre todo por mis hijos y por Zoe

-oh manuel pero mira nada mas lo que te hizo esa hija de perra

-gracias general aun se que puedo contar con usted

-Tu sabes que si rivera,mi hija te queria tanto que ella misma dio su vida por ti y por sus hijos y por algo presiento que ella no quiere que mueras

en ese mismo instante a Zoe se le ocurrio un plan para poder llevarlo a recibir una inmediata atencion medica pero el puesto principal de socorro quedaba lejos asi que debian actuar de inmediato pues manny estaba perdiendo la conciencia

=Tengo una idea,este traje tiene un arnes de emergencia el cual me sirve para poder cargar a una persona herida,si antes podia cargar a la abuela cuando se caia no dudo que pueda cargar a manny con este arnes

-en ese caso debemos intentarlo papa ya no esta conciente aunque ahora la herida no brota mucha sangre su pulso es debil

-en ese caso tropa debemos movernos un hombre depende de nosotros y no debemos dejarlo atras

A coro todos repitieron..

-Si se?r!!!

Despues de ese instante Zoe pudo adjuntar a Manny al Arnes de rescate de su traje y activo sus propulsores por lo que el general solo le dijo

-Sabes lo que haces?

=Claro que se lo que hago Le salvo la vida a mi Novio

se sorprendieron por lo que dijo zoe pero no duro mucho tiempo la sorpresa pues el rescate debia ser lo mas rapido posible y ahora la vida de Manny dependia de Zoe y de su rapidez para llegar al puesto principal de socorro,el cual era el hospital militar central ,el panorama desde su altitud era realmente desolador edificios parcialmente destruidos por los bombardeos,incendios y desastres por doquier,si habian logrado derrotar a sartana y a sus fuerzas rebeldes aliadas pero la ciudad retomaria su cauce,mientras tanto el arnes tambien tenia un monitor de signos vitales por lo que Zoe al verlo que su latido de corazon era debil

=Tranquilo Manny estaras bien,No te perdere!!!

Zoe volo hasta el hospital militar donde aterrizo rapidamente,lo saco del arnes y lo cargo como ella podia por lo que se apresuro a llegar a la sala de urgencias de aquel hospital militar donde llegaban mas soldados y mas heridos entre civiles y varios superheroes que tambien resultaron lesionados pero que lograron la derrota del enemigo con todo su esfuerzo

=Rapido este chico necesita ayuda,puede morir en cualquier momento

-esta bien ponlo en la camilla pero puedes ayudarme,no hay suficientes enfermeras y tenemos que hacer lo posible

Zoe y la Enfermera ayudaron a ponerlo en una camilla donde ella lo traslado con codigo rojo,pues tenia una herida de consideracion cerca de una de las costillas a punto de perforarle un pulmon,asi que el medico lo reviso y lo vio donde habia recibido la estocada y lo llevaron rapidamente a uno de los cuartos disponibles,que afortunadamente encontraron uno,pues el paciente anterior habia fallecido por lo que el medico lo coloco en el cuarto de inmediato y puesto en observacion de inmediato,se le fue colocada una bata de hospital y su ropa y su cinturon fueron guardados en el closet del cuarto entonces se le conecto a un suero de perfusion y recuperacion intravenosa por goteo aunque el medico no veia con mucha esperanza lo que podria ocurrir en instantes puesto que la perdida de sangre fue considerable no sabia si el delicado metabolismo del chico aguantaria vivo unos momentos mas se le debia reparar y suturar la herida lo mas rapido posible para evitar una gangrena que lo pudiese matar

La Cuervo solo se limito a esperar junto al Cuerpo desfalleciente y debil de Manny pero sus demas seres queridos no tardarian en llegar para oir el veredicto del doctor

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

En efecto White pantera,el general emiliano y Voltura dejaron a los ni?s con Gabriel en el cuartel de la policia por seguridad pues aunque sartana fue vencida los brotes de violencia no podrian ser facilmente sofocados por lo que paso lo siguiente

-gabriel cuida a los ni?s nosotros iremos al hospital militar

-seguro General confie en mi

-bueno ni?s iremos a ver como esta su papa creo que esta lesionado gravemente

-no te preocupes abuelo se que papa sigue vivo

-esa es mi nieta

En ese mismo instante los 2 heroes y el general partieron en una camioneta propiedad de la policia rumbo hacia el hospital militar por lo que se abrieron paso rapidamente y al llegar solo vieron a Zoe con una cara de melancolia y tristeza que podia denotar lo peor,eso si jamas perdio la esperanza de que manuel sobreviviera,Emiliano solo podia pensar lo peor al ver la cara de Zoe asi que se limito a preguntar...

-Muy bien Aves Como esta manny

=Se?r no se si pueda sobrevivir los medicos no se ven muy optimistas

-como que no es posible su supervivencia

-por favor general controlese estamos en un hospital

-pero Rodolfo como quieres que me controle

-lo entiendo Mi hijo esta en peligro de muerte y yo tambien estoy bajo un stress imperante pero debes confiar en lo que dice Zoe

En eso carmelita recupero la cordura y dijo

-Hija como esta Manuel

=Lo que trato de decirles es que pueden haber 2 posibilidades

En ese mismo instante el doctor Siempreviva/Chita Peligro Llega a darles el Diagnostico y muchos se sorprenderian de lo que dijo

-bueno se?res quien es el familiar mas cercano de Manuel

-yo lo soy doctor

-bueno se?r rivera tengo 2 noticias una buena y una mala cual quisiera oir primero

-la mala cual es?

-bueno primero controlese pero se lo dire Su hijo necesita una Transfusion de sangre Inmediata ya que la herida hizo que perdiera bastante sangre,lo pudimos estabilizar con solucion HT pero esto no servira de nada si no la hacemos de inmediato ademas su tipo de sangre es unico y no se si podamos encontrar a un donante que sea AB Positivo

Carmelita Oyo lo que dijo el doctor y dijo

-Doctor y cual es La buena noticia?

-la buena noticia es que si aplicamos la transfusion de inmediato el chico tendra mas chance de sobrevivir

Zoe habia oido al doctor y dijo

=Doctor Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre

-estas segura?

=Claro que estoy segura,me hicieron analisis de sangre previos asi que puede checar mi Placa Inteligente

En eso el doctor Chita peligro Toma la placa de Zoe y la Escanea en una computadora especial y efectivamente a la placa se le a?dio una gota de su sangre la cual se analizo dando su tipo de sangre y demas datos cuando el doctor regreso les dijo

-En efecto Zoe Aves Tienes el Tipo de sangre que necesita manuel creo que puedes salvarlo

=pues que esperamos hagalo de una vez doctor

-bueno pero comiste en las ultimas 6 horas

=No lo creo hace como 12 horas que tome algo de agua

-perfecto entonces Ven conmigo

Antes de irse Carmelita le dijo a su Hija

-Hija estas segura de lo que haces?

=por supuesto que si mama,estoy salvando una vida

-Esta bien Hija,Cuida mucho a Manny nosotros regresaremos en la ma?na

=Pierde cuidado mama lo cuidare muy bien

Carmelita y Rodolfo se retiraron confiados en que Zoe Cuidaria muy bien de Manny por lo que ambos se tomaron de las manos

-descuida carmelita Mi hijo estara bien

-lo se rodolfo lo se,mi hija quiere salvar su vida y lo reconozco realmente hemos cambiado y me siento mejor asi

-Que bueno Carmelita Que bueno

Ambos se dieron un abrazo mientras Emiliano encendia la camioneta ellos iban de regreso a los cuarteles donde pasarian la noche esperando las buenas noticias de sus hijos

De inmediato Zoe fue mandada al banco de sangre se sento en un sillon comodo donde se pudo sentar,de inmediato obedecio las indicaciones del doctor para poder donar su sangre de manera segura por lo que en su Uniforme solo levanto una manga de su vestimenta de soldado

-Amiga solo relajate sentiras un ligero pinchazo

=Hagamoslo de una vez

el procedimiento de donacion comenzo inmediatamente por lo que solamente le dolio el pinchazo despues de donar aproximadamente 2 paquetes de sangre Zoe se sentia algo cansada pero queria estar junto a Manny asi que le pidio a la enfermera lo siguiente

=Enfermera quisiera estar junto a este paciente si no fuese mucha molestia

La enfermera entendio a la chica por lo que llevo a Zoe hasta el Cuarto de Manny donde iba a recibir la sangre dentro de poco pues aun estaban analizandola y preparandola

-esta bien hija te llevare con el

La enfermera la puso en una silla de ruedas y mientras veia el triste panorama del hospital militar,sabia que la guerra habia terminado pero sus ojos veian como cientos de heroes y demas estaban hospitalizados ya que ellos dieron sus vidas por algo a la vez Zoe se dijo asi misma recitando una oracion a la vez que dijo lo siguiente

=Hemos ganado pero no quiero que fallezcas Asi que Todo depende de mi corazon y de mi alma,asi que por favor Te lo imploro,Fletcher Ayudame por favor

Zoe llego al cuarto de manny y la imagen era un poco cruda,aun con su herida abierta que seguia siendo sanada por los doctores,recibiendo suero y estando Sedado y con sus ojos cerrados y conectado al monitor que aun veia su debil ritmo cardiaco ella solamente Pudo acercarse a su cuerpo y tomando su mano le dio tiernamente un beso en su frente y lo vio mientras ella derramaba una lagrima pues ella queria que se recuperara,ya habia perdido a su esposo, y a su abuela no soportaria el profundo dolor que le causaria perder a Manny por lo que simplemente se recosto en aquel sofa que estaba en el cuarto y lo acompa? mientras conciliaba el sue? trato de pensar positivamente para que Manny Recobrara su conciencia al dia siguiente por lo que ella dormia con una sonrisa digna de una ni? tierna

Despues de un rato los medicos llegan a atender a manny quien le colocan la primera dosis de recuperacion de su sangre,horas mas tarde la siguiente dosis sera aplicada y si todo marchaba bien el podia recuperarse en menos de 2 dias

Un rato despues absorta en sus pensamientos y en sue?s solo se decia a si misma

=precisamente el salvar la vida de alguien que amas sera la llave a su corazon asi como poder enmendar toda la maldad que cometi,te agradezco tu comprension manuel asi que si sales vivo de esto Quisiera Retomar mi vida contigo y Casarme,No le fallare a tu esposa te cuidare por el resto de mi vida,yo Zoe Aves juro ante dios que te cuidare pase lo que pase asi que descuida cuidare de ti por que Te amo y no te dejare solo Mi Amor

Zoe Iba conciliando el sue? lentamente mientras pasaba la noche pensando en el dia por venir

Manuel absorto en su inconciente estado seria transportado a otro mundo por lo que sabremos donde estaba en el siguiente capitulo

Mientras tanto En el cuartel militar Los niños pensaban si su padre viviria o moriria

-Emilio no creo que papa pueda vivir mas

-Ten Fe Papa es tan fuerte que jamas se dejaria vencer

-Asi es Lorena nuestro padre murio pero jamas dejamos de pensar en el cuando nos unimos como familia

-eso es muy cierto maya,papi fue bueno y sabemos que el esta orgulloso de nosotros por eso no dejamos de pensar en el

-Gracias por su apoyo

-hey lore para que es la familia?

Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal y tambien pasaron la noche junto a sus padres esperando lo mejor para el dia siguiente

El general emiliano tambien penso en lo que le paso a Manny pero confiaba en su fortaleza para no morir por lo que se quedo viendo al cielo nocturno absorto en sus pensamientos

Manny se salvara??

Continuara...


	18. Un Mensaje del Mas Alla

Capitulo 18

Un mensaje del mas alla

Bien como se menciona en el capitulo anterior Todos quedaron consternados y en duda pues no sabian si Manny iba a sobrevivir,habia perdido el 53% de su sangre y la incertidumbre reino pues no sabian cuantas unidades de sangre podia precisar manny por fortuna no precisaria demasiadas

pero que fue lo que paso mientras el estaba inconsiente

al mismo tiempo que la inconciencia derivada de las lesiones que manny sufria comenzo a tener una extra? premonicion,pues su conciencia lo transportaba a otro mundo mucho mas oscuro,el estaba ataviado a su vestimenta del tigre,ahora era un alma viendose a si mismo mientras Zoe tomaba su mano mientras le ponian la unidad de sangre que su cuerpo precisaba mientras estaba en tratamiento,se sonrojo por la imagen que veia pues ahora entendia que Zoe si lo amaba y no queria que le pasara lo mismo que a su esposo

*Flashback

La Chica Aves solo decia en la tierra mientras tomaba la mano de manny

=Hemos ganado pero no quiero que fallezcas Asi que Todo depende de mi corazon y de mi alma,asi que por favor Te lo imploro,Fletcher Ayudame por favor

*Fin del Flashback

Viendo tal momento solo se decia mientras el mismo se veia en la tierra desfalleciente con su vida en esa cama pendiendo de un hilo

-No puede ser estoy muerto?? pero como pudo ser posible

en ese momento Manny sintio la prescencia de un ser,ese mismo era la muerte el encargado de llevar a las almas a la ciudad de los muertos donde descansarian por siempre en ese momento la muerte le toco el hombro y le dijo...

-Vamos Chico Ya es Hora

Curiosamente se acerca un chico En un traje heroico Y precisamente era Relampago Techno aunque ahora tenia una aureola dorada en su cabeza asi como unas alas de ave blancas como las de una paloma pero sin duda ese chico era Fletcher Alexander por lo que Detuvo a la muerte diciendo

-hey amigo detente espera un minuto

-Hey que es lo que quieres estoy ocupado

-lo siento pero ha habido un cambio de planes,escucha bien esto(Le murmura en secreto)

-Bueno No lo se Fletcher...

-porfa di que si hazlo por ella porfavor huesos

-Bueno ya que lo pediste Amablemente

-Gracias Huesos eres la neta!!!

Manny algo confundido solo se limito a responder

-mmmm... Disculpen

-ah si,Tu eres manny Verdad?

-si soy yo pero tu eres Fletcher?

-asi me llamo Manny ese es mi nombre,bueno hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que nos vayamos de aqui

-bueno pero que es lo que pasa

-Escuchame bien Manny Aun no es tu Hora,se lo que siente mi esposa por mi partida y se lo que tu tambien sientes,por eso te pido que cuides a Zoe,ella ahora te necesita mas que nunca,quiero que le digas que aun la quiero,y siempre la querre,ademas de que siempre la estare observando,pero que sea feliz este con quien este pero cuidala por favor ella te quiere y te ama,necesita seguir su vida con amor y armonia asi que animo manny ella ahora si te necesita mucho mas que nunca no dejes que ella cometa alguna tonteria y quiera dejar solos a nuestros ni?s,asi que si quieres casate con ella y hazla feliz Asi que Confio en Ti Manuel

-esta bien Fletcher Yo le dire eso

En ese mismo instante una luz se apodero de ese lugar mientras el entorno volvia a cambiar ahora el regresaba a su mundo mientras recuperaba lentamente su conciencia,manny no lo podia creer donde estaba pero cuando desperto se encontro con el en una cama de hospital,vestido con una bata y conectado a un suero HT junto a su bolsa de Sangre,se veia a si mismo y vio un reloj la hora,marcaba las 4:00 Am asi que prendio la luz,al encontrar un Switch en el control de su cama y Vio a Zoe Dormida en el sofa de ese cuarto peque? donde ademas de ella y el sofa se encontraba un televisor,un acabado en blanco junto a una peque? mesa de servicio

al verla solo Sonrio y se quedo dormido mientras Zoe despertaba con la luz de la habitacion mientras lo vio y le dijo

=Manuel,Te quiero y me alegra que estes bien cari?(Le da un beso nuevamente despues viendolo con una cara de felicidad y despreocupacion)

Al descubrir que eso habia dado resultado para hacerlo sonreir ella quedo dormida nuevamente esperando el Amanecer y el nuevo dia que le esperaba a Manny

Manny tenia un futuro por vivir y ahora tenia un motivo por el cual tenia que vivir,Zoe y Sus 2 Hijos ademas de sus 2 Hijastros a los cuales tendria que cuidar

sin duda esto sera la llave que le abre una segunda oportunidad a ambos,pues vengaron la muerte de quienes amaban y ahora debian continuar con sus vidas,ya no separados si no Juntos

La vida es justo eso ,descubrir el motivo por el cual debemos seguir adelante sin importar lo que nos pase la prueba de la vida nos pondra siempre adelante de todos,pues uno mismo le da el sentido por medio de una familia unida y ahora El lo entendera despues de esta guerra

Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O`Brian Equihua Rivera debera proteger,amar y Cuidar a Zoe Aves y sus 2 niños

Mientras tanto En otro lugar...

Una chica alada y con una aureola dorada tambien De cabello Azul ve a su amado Esposo vivo desde la tierra de los muertos mientras ella decia

&Manny Cuidala mucho,fue mi enemiga,pero nuestras maternidades nos unieron asi que ahora unanse y sigan adelante

Ella bajo a verlo mientras estaba herido,indefenso y convaleciente,su alma veia a su esposo Felino y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo dandole un beso unico y sobrenatural pues un ente etereo de la tierra de los muertos le deseaba suerte para seguir adelante y evitar la tristeza eterna tanto de manny como de Zoe y Sus hijos

&adios manny,adios Mis nenes ahora se que seras feliz mientras tanto te seguire esperando amorcito mio,sere tu angel guardian y tu protectora

Sin duda alguna El debia continuar su vida por lo que el alma de su esposa ahora pasaria a ser el angel protector de Manny,Zoe,sus Hijos Emilio y Lorena Rivera y sus Hijastros Maya y Lenny Aves

El tiene una mision y debera cumplirla asi que de ahora en adelante el debera ver por su nueva familia y por su padre y Carmelita quienes tambien lo querian a el mucho

Continuara...


	19. Aun Sigo Vivo

Capitulo 19

Aun sigo Vivo

La ma?na llego y Manny aun seguia Hospitalizado por sus heridas de gravedad mientras Zoe despertaba contemplando a su pareja actual como seguia dormido,habia recibido la segunda dosis de sangre ,su herida habia sido tratada debidamente,siendo cosida y suturada como es debido al mismo tiempo que le fue puesta una faja para contribuir a su mejoria,eran cerca de las 10 de la ma?na y manny desperto aun conectado a la solucion y a la dosis de sangre un poco adolorido no recordando muchas cosas

Zoe solo habia quedado lesionada levemente con solo unos rasgu?s y heridas menores que fueron suturadas en menos de un instante,esto fue por la batalla anterior aunque ella estaba mas preocupada por manny

-auch pero que me paso?

Zoe se percato de que manuel estaba despertando asi que lo vio y le dijo

=Hola Manny veo que ya despertaste Como te sientes?

-Zoe te quedaste conmigo Toda la noche?

=Claro Tontito no podia dejar que te quedaras solo

-bueno Me siento halagado aunque un poco adolorido

=Tranquilo Manny Ya viste demasiada accion

-que quieres decir Derrotamos a Sartana?

=Asi es Sin tu ayuda no podiamos haberlo logrado aunque no creo que recuerdes mucho ahora mismo

-recordar que?

=pues debilitaste a sartana y nosotros disparamos un arsenal nuclear lo cual destruyo al ejercito contrario pero fuiste herido de gravedad y tu hija te pudo, ayudar ya que contuvo tu herida

-eso lo recuerdo vagamente pero hubo algo mas

=que es lo que viste manny

-Veras Tuve un sue?... y llegue a un lugar desconocido para mi...

En ese instante Manny Le conto lo que habia So?do y lo que habia visto para cuando ella oia con atencion lo que el mencionaba ella solamente se limito a decir de manera triste pero a la vez feliz

=Entonces Viste a Mi esposo?

-al parecer asi fue si vi a Fletcher

=y que te dijo?

-Me dijo que debo cuidarte y que ahora todo depende de mi ya que despues de su partida te has sentido de lo peor y ahora comprendo por que has intentado suicidarte

=Veo que ahora sabes por que me he sentido asi(Soltando una Lagrima)

-Pero Ahora ya no vas a sufrir mas

=Lo se Manuel ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad Gracias a ti

-No me lo agradezcas a mi solamente,La gente que murio nos dio a ambos este segundo chance

=No solo cambie por mi esposo si no tambien por ti

-por que lo dices Zoe?

El tono de la chica Pelimorada cambio a triste a punto de estallar en llanto

=Por que desde hace tiempo quise decirte lo mucho que te aprecio y lo mucho que te quiero inclusive antes de que esta batalla comenzara,se que tu tambien pasaste por el trago amargo,viste la muerte de tu esposa,viste la caida de una ciudad,muchas muertes de las personas que mas quieres sin embargo se que tu te sobrepusiste,tu padre lo sabe,tus hijos lo heredaron de ti eres una persona unica,inclusive mi frialdad se derretiria ante la muerte de los que mas quiero,intente el suicidio pero hasta estar junto a ti combatiendo y cuidandote ahora que estas convaleciente e indefenso,aun conservo un regalo que me diste cuando eramos solamente unos ni?s,por que se que algun dia valoraria lo mucho que te quiero a ti Manuel y ahora entiendo por que Frida Dio su vida por ti y tus hijos

despues de aquello Ella saco de uno de sus bolsillos aquel regalo que manuel le dio cuando eran ni?s,la tuerca que estaba atada ahora a una cadena de plata,Manny aun convaleciente veia que la chica gotica conservaba aquel obsequio asi que el tambien solto una lagrima y dijo...

-Eso mismo lo entiendo Zoe pues Frida fue la unica persona que me queria aunque ahora se que es mi angel guardian,no te tome en cuenta y se que rompi tu corazon,pero encontraste tambien el amor con el,sartana fue la culpable de nuestra desdicha pero ahora ganamos

=Lo se Manny y No lo podiamos haber logrado sin ti(Le da un beso tierno)

-bueno,por lo menos aun sigo vivo

=Y lo estas Mi Amor!!!! por que yo Zoe Aves Te Amo ademas debes saber algo mas

-que es lo que tendria que saber

=Bueno Manny Tu tu....

-bueno pero que pasa por que no lo dices Amor

=bueno manny esta bien Sabias que tus lesiones fueron tan graves que perdiste muchisima sangre

-eso lo sabia y eso explica esta transfusion sanguinea que no recuerdo

=Bien Manny Resulta que Nadie tenia tu Tipo de sangre por lo que deberias saber quien fue el donante

-eso quiero saberlo ya que estare muy agradecido con el

=Resulta Que mi madre y Tu padre no tenian el tipo de sangre correcto para salvarte

-entonces quien lo tenia?

En ese momento Zoe Levanto Su brazo mostrandole la puncion de la aguja en el brazo marcada por un curita,Manuel se quedo estupefacto pues saber que esa chica Aves Salvo su vida,pero a su vez many sintio un alivio combinado con felicidad pero con la duda aun en alto

-Entonces Fuiste tu Quien salvo mi vida??

=Asi es Manny,No queria que Fallecieras

-Aw Mi amor!!!entonces el amor entre nosotros siempre existio

=Lo se Manuel Cuando quieres a alguien y cuando ese alguien marca tu vida desde una temprana edad Se queda en tu corazon por siempre,Fletcher marco mi vida pero tu llegaste antes que el Mi ni?z Fue la mas feliz,me di cuenta de lo que sentias por mi pero cuando te casaste con Frida,se que eras prohibido para mi y permitido para ella,formaste familia y ahora a pesar de haber perdido a tu esposa se que aun quieres continuar con tu vida pero sientes miedo de seguir adelante solo y lo se por que yo tambien siento lo mismo no solo por la soledad si no por el amor que siento por ti y que se que tu tambien sientes por mi

-entonces salvaste mi vida por que en realidad me amas

=Frida te amaba tanto que le hice una promesa cuando nos hicimos amigas

-y cual fue la promesa que hiciste?

=veras Cuando tu difunta esposa estaba embarazada y yo tambien juramos entre nosotras que si algo grave llegara a pasar en nuestros respectivos matrimonios,la que sobreviviese se encargaria de seguir adelante con el chico que quedara viudo

-eso dijeron tu y Frida

=Asi es Manny,No solo tu esposa se preocupo por ti,yo tambien lo hice por el tiempo que llevo de conocerte

en ese momento Manny le escurrio una lagrima acompa?do de una expresion triste en su rostro asi que aun invalido se pudo levantar y aun con sus manos conectadas al suero y a la dosis de sangre tomo fuerzas ella lo vio y por un momento ambos acercaron sus caras mirandose y en menos de unos segundos se fundieron en un beso tan candente y amoroso,en donde sus lenguas se tocaban por un lapso de 30 segundos,la chica acerco su mano y acaricio su cara delicadamente como si el fuera un petalo despues de aquel momento unico ambos se separaron lentamente y viendose cara a cara nuevamente Zoe rompio el silencio de 3 segundos con las siguientes palabras

=Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O`Brian Equihua Rivera, Te amo!!!

-Yo tambien te Amo Zoe Aves,Gracias por salvar mi vida

=No fue Nada,Se que tu tambien hiciste lo mismo por mi en batalla durante varias ocasiones asi que lo menos que puedo hacer es Quererte y Amarte

-pero que estamos sintiendo ambos

=No lo se pero creo que es algo que no sentiamos

-debe ser el amor

=No debe ser,Es El Amor!!!!

Despues de ese breve instante de conversacion Zoe Nuevamente se Acerco a la Cara de Manny aun convaleciente por sus lesiones,pero a ambos no les importaba,tanto ella hizo a un lado los delicados tubos que le suministraban Medicina,Solucion HT y Plasma y le dio un beso en su mejilla a su vez Manny Toco la cara palida y tiernamente gotica de la chica con la mano que tenia conectada a su sumninistro de sangre y medicina haciendo a un lado el pelo de su fleco queriendo ver su cara completa ambos se acercaron nuevamente y se dieron de nueva cuenta otro beso en el cual jugaban sus lenguas de manera sensual

Sus Padres y Emiliano habian llegado al hospital en ese mismo instante,por lo que atestiguando tan tierna escena se sorprendieron ambos al ver que sus hijos estaban dandose un calido beso por lo que los 2 hombres quedaron mudos,asi que Voltura rompio el silencio diciendo

-Hola hija interrumpo algo

En ese momento ambos se separaron lentamente y Zoe le dijo a su madre

=No mama no interrumpes nada(Le da un beso a Manny en su mejilla de nuevo)

-hola se?ra aves,puedo explicar esto

-No te preocupes Manuel No tienes nada que explicar lo entiendo

Emiliano entro y tambien dijo

-Asi es Manny,sabemos lo que pasa chico

-pero que esta pasando

-Mijo sabemos que Zoe salvo tu vida y sabemos que ahora la quieres mucho asi como ella a ti por haberla ayudado en esta batalla donde ambos tenian algo por que luchas,ganamos y ahora ambos se tienen el uno al otro

=Eso es muy cierto

-Lo ves Manny? Mi hija Aun te aprecia y ahora hasta yo aprecio a tu padre por lo que hizo por mi

-En serio Carmelita?

-Claro si no hubiese sido gracias a ti y a tu familia valerosa hubiesemos perecido a manos de esa maldita calavera

-bueno Carmelita tu tambien eres toda una heroina

-gracias Rodolfo(Se quita el casco inteligente y le da un beso en la mejilla a Rodolfo)

=Mama!!

-Bueno hija al igual que tu tambien tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad no?

-ademas Zoe tenemos una vida por delante

=Tienes toda la razon manny!!!

En ese momento El doctor y Emiliano Aplauden por ambas parejas por lo que el doc solo dice

=Hola doctor Cree que manny ya esta mejor

-Esta mejor y excelente,su tiempo de recuperacion alcanzara tiempo record por lo que sera dado de alta hoy en la noche

Todos exclamaron con alegria

-Viva!!!!!

-aunque aun deben cuidarlo unos dias mas sus lesiones aun necesitan descanso para repararse

=Esta bien doctor yo me encargare de eso

-en ese caso yo me retiro que tengan un buen dia,a ambos les digo cuidense pues Esta chica valerosa Salvo tu vida

-de acuerdo doctor!!!

Despues de aquel veredicto del doctor La Familia seguia discutiendo sobre lo que pasaba con naturalidad,tanto Carmelita y Rodolfo Como Manny y Zoe Se entendian a la perfeccion despues de lo que sufrieron gracias a la ambicion de Sartana y Su guerra imperialista sin sentido,por fortuna eso ya habia pasado y no solo una pareja consolido su amor si no que otra pareja se descubrio en este mismo instante

Ya en el anochecer Manny fue dado de alta por lo que fue llevado al cuartel donde su familia lo esperaba sin duda alguna esto si era un final feliz

Pero aqui no acaba la historia todavia falta mucho mas por contarles asi que no se despeguen de esta historia

Continuara... 


	20. Revelaciones de Amor

Capitulo 20

Revelaciones de Amor

Justamente esa noche Manny regreso a la Base militar a celebrar el triunfo con su ahora unida familia aunque manny aun se preguntaba por que habia sobrevivido despues de la herida mortal de sartana pues la herida que el tenia por poco y le perfora un pulmon aunque llego el medico antes de que manny entrara a la celebracion con su familia

-adelantense por favor tengo que hablar con una persona

-Esta bien manuel te esperamos dentro

El medico llegaba Corriendo pues tenia que hablar con manny urgentemente pero no eran malas noticias

-hey chico quisiera hablar contigo

-digame doctor que pasa

-no nada malo chico solo quiero decirte que eres privilegiado

-por que lo dice doc

-por que realmente eres el tigre y tienes el poder

-pero como sabe eso usted

-Veras Tu recuperacion increiblemente rapida despues de una perdida importante de sangre me deja pensando que tu tienes un espiritu integrado el cual es el espiritu del Tigre

-Wow sabia que lo tenia y que lo podia usar,fui un tonto al no usarlo,pero entonces que tiene que ver mi espiritu con mi recuperacion,Se que yo y Zoe obtuvimos un poder para manipular cosas electronicas pero es algo raro

-tu recuperacion realmente fue rapida por que tu espiritu ayudo a que recobraras gran parte de tu fuerza perdida,en cuanto a tu poder tecnopata creo que Tu y ella descubriran otro nuevo poder dentro de muy poco tiempo

-eso si no lo sabia,esperemos que sea para bien

-sabes que sera para bien a ti y a esa chica les veo un futuro brillante,una ex villana que retomo el camino correcto,bueno hijo eso era todo lo que tenia que decirte asi que suerte y una cosa mas Creo que Tu y Tu padre les resultaron realmente atractivos a Zoe y Carmelita

-(Sonrojandose)ehhhm bueno esta bien doctor Nos vemos luego

-hasta luego manuel

-Que me habra querido decir con eso???

despues de esta breve platica Manny entro a los cuarteles donde se dirigio al salon de uso multiple del mismo edificio y donde fue recibido como todo un heroe por Superheroes,Soldados,Marines y demas quienes festejaban con el por lo que la celebracion aunque simple y un poco apresurada se prolongo un poco,unos momentos despues encontro a Zoe un poco solitaria y al ver a Manny ella misma se Sonrojo y pensaba que el chico realmente queria algo con ella,afortunadamente no estaba equivocada ya que el y ella realmente descubriran algo nuevo entre si,el doctor no se equivoco entonces

Nota:todos los heroes estaban en zona segura por lo que si lo deseaban podian quitarse sus mascaras o guantes

-Hola Zoe puedo

=claro que puedes

-y bien que opinas,derrotamos a sartana y la mandamos a la chingada de aqui

ella dijo lo siguiente,asi que en ese momento tambien le revelo algo mas...

=eso lo se Manny pero lo que realmente medio Mas miedo que Sartana era perderte a ti pues no queria perder a otro hombre tragicamente

-Por que lo dices?

=por que mi alma y mi corazon han visto tantas perdidas,Primero la persona que mas Ame con todo mi corazon y a la cual me entregue,despues mi abuela quien me apoyaba pasara lo que pasara creeme que eso si me dolio mucho,realmente no sabia que hacer hasta que te conoci,cuando eramos ni?s solo era una ciega muchachilla Maligna llena hasta el extasis con el nectar de los 7 pecados capitales,pensando en como matar y destruir pero despues de ver la muerte de 2 de las personas que me importaban muchisimo decidi que el camino del bien era para mi,inclusive nuestros padres encontraron algo mas que amistad en esta lucha

-eso realmente es lindo Zoe

=Lo se Manny y por eso done mi sangre para que pudieras vivir,No queria perder a otra persona,y mas si esa persona me conoce desde edades tempranas

-Gracias por hacer eso Zoe

=No hay de Que Lindo(Le da un beso en la Mejilla)

-y eso por que fue?

=Como que por que fue? Por que yo Zoe Aves Te quiero y te amo solo a ti Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O`Brian Equihua Rivera,has demostrado ser el mejor hombre para una mujer como yo,asi que Besame Tonto!!!

Manny se quedo sorprendido pues En cierta manera Zoe Le recordo a frida con aquella frase asi que timidamente acercaron sus rostros ya desenmascarados,y comenzaron a abrazarse el uno al otro sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y la figura que resaltaba tras sus trajes,ambos lo querian sentir con sus propias manos asi que ambos se quitaron sus guantes y simplemente a traves de los trajes podian sentirse la textura de sus manos mutuamente cuando ambos se vieron de frente sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado en el que en solo 3 minutos bastaron para que ambos se acariciaran sintiendo el contorno de sus bien formados cuerpos mientras sentian el extasis de sus lenguas despues de eso se separaron lentamente y ambos se limitaron a decir lo siguiente

-Zoe realmente me quieres y me amas?

=Tontito creo que no me explique pero realmente Te Quiero y te amo con toda mi alma,quiero ser de ahora en adelante la compa?ra de tu vida

-En serio?

=Claro Manuel Me siento sola y se que tu tambien asi que nuestros corazones pueden compartir esa soledad y transformarla en un rayo de luz

-entonces yo tambien aceptaria ser el compa?ro de tu vida

=Aw Manny Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo asi que de ahora en adelante tu y yo seremos una misma alma unida

-lo se Zoe,juro protegerte aunque me cueste la vida

=(Soltando una lagrima)Gracias por hacerme Feliz Manuel

-no hay de que Mi amor,asi que te dare algo mas(Saca una peque? caja y la abre Mostrando una Zortija con un diamante azul)

Zoe quedo Estupefacta al ver lo que contenia esa cajita negra que saco manny,era el anillo que le pertenecio a Frida Suarez,y que siempre guardo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones despues del fallecimiento de la peliazul,y ahora ella lo recibia Mas Feliz no pudo estar ,ella le prometio a su amiga cuidar a Manny pasara lo que pasara asi que tambien solto una lagrima de felicidad y casi llorando dijo lo siguiente

=Entonces Quieres que ahora yo sea Tu esposa? pero yo odie a Frida que en paz descanse y yo....

en ese momento el Chico Moreno puso su dedo en los labios rojos y delicados de la chica aves y le comenzo a decir

-Claro Zoe,Me explicaste todo y lo entiendo muy bien,si mi difunta esposa supo perdonarte y confiarte esta labor yo pienso que mereces una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz,y sabiendo que te has enamorado de mi desde que eras una chica villana,yo no te tome en cuenta y realmente si te pude haber lastimado,se que me perdonaste y tambien se que tu corazon es grande asi que desde el fondo del mio quiero que tu seas mi esposa pues he de ser yo quien si fuese necesario daria la vida por ti

Ella no podia estar mas feliz en ese momento,pues la persona a la cual le hizo da? en ciertos momentos cuando fue villana,estaba diciendo la verdad y la verdad la cuervo ya no queria sentirse culpable por las muertes de Frida,Fletcher y Su abuela pues indirectamente si sentia la culpa que la carcomio cerca de 12 a?s y ahora estaba ante ella una oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata por lo cual no la desperdicio

=Manny,desde ahora quiero ser tu esposa

-en serio Linda?

-claro precioso y lindo morenito solo besame!!!!

un segundo beso unio a ambos de nuevo a juguetear apasionadamente con sus lenguas mientras se abrazaban delicadamente,tanto el en su forma tigre como ella en su forma cuervo seguian desenmascarados y sin sus guantes pues querian disfrutar ese beso con toda la pasion que ellos tenian ahora eran mas unidos que nunca,ahora que la tempestad habia pasado ambos querian retomar el camino de sus vidas y aprovecharlo al maximo reconstruyendo a una gran familia por delante

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo salon tambien Carmelita y Rodolfo se decian algunas cosas que tambien los harian descubrir sus sentimientos

-Sabes algo rodolfo

-que es lo que se carmelita

-hay algo que nunca se olvida

-y que es lo que no se olvida carmelita

-que no importa que seas heroe o villano cuando tienes un sentimiento por alguien este mismo te une a esa persona especial

-pero por que lo dices

-hay muchas coincidencias entre nosotros,me ayudaste a escapar de la ciudad milagro cuando nuestros hijos nos evacuaron por nuestro propio bien inclusive tu padre me devolvio la confianza y ayudo a reparar tanto mi traje como el de mi hija sin olvidar que entreno a mis nietos de una manera unica asi como lo hacia fletcher con mis nietos y creeme que para que alguien haya hecho eso por nosotros sabiendo nuestro pasado realmente eso es unico de una persona con un corazon tan bondadoso como el tuyo y creo que despues de todo tengo que agradecertelo de alguna manera

-wow entonces a que quieres llegar con esto

-a que yo Carmelita Aves Te quiero y te Amo solo a ti Rodolfo

Rodolfo quedo Estupefacto tambien pues que le digan a un hombre que lo quieren asi nada mas en menos de 5 segundos es algo inusual pero realmente Rodolfo vio en la cara de Carmelita que ella realmente decia la verdad,ella al igual que toda la parvada de furia habian cambiado asi que el realmente solo decia

-me siento halagado pero no se si sea esto demasiado pronto a decir verdad aun no se que pasara con mi exesposa

-rodolfo tu mismo lo dijiste alguna vez ella te quizo pero cuando descubrio que eras heroe y que arriesgaste tu vida varias veces no te valoro por el sacrificio que hacias realmente,en eso tambien debio pensar ella

-eso lo se pero aun me siento atraido por ella

-deberias reconsiderarlo pues ella ya encontro a un nuevo hombre y parece ser que no va a volver

-y eso como lo sabes?

-por que yo misma lo descubri cuando fui al supermercado,tu ex esposa estaba saliendo con otro hombre aunque no se si todavia anden

-y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-por que no me lo habias preguntado

-ay dios ahora que voy a hacer

-Tranquilo creo que ambos ya sufrimos demasiado,asi que ahora veamos al futuro y sigamos adelante

-creo que tienes razon carmelita realmente quisiera conocer a alguien que me entienda y me valore por ser heroe tambien

-pues no tienes que buscar mas pues aqui tienes a alguien que te quiere

-ah si y quien es

-Como que quien es??? Pues soy yo asi que ahora besame tonto

En ese mismo instante Rodolfo y Carmelita no tenian tampoco su mascara y ella su casco inteligente por lo cual al ver sus rostros ambos acercaron sus labios y se dieron un buen beso sensual donde sus lenguas y labios jugaron por espacio de un minuto y medio y ante la mirada atonita de varios soldados,heroes y sus hijos continuaron despues de eso La gente les brinda un caluroso aplauso por que ambos realmente demostraron su amor sin pena

=mama pero que fue lo que paso?

-bueno hija cuando descubres el amor verdadero lo demas no importa y veo que tu y manny ya lo entendieron muy bien

-Papa tambien me pregunto lo mismo

-bueno mijo tu y Zoe lo han entendido asi que tambien nosotros lo decidimos tambien

-si eso lo se pero que pasara con mama?

-tu madre me enseño algo a que puedo continuar mi vida con libertad,ella nunca me entendio por ser heroe,ella misma tambien renuncio a su superpoder,quiza si se descontrolaba pero e ella no le podia decir nada verdad?

-creo que tienes razon papa pero no se

-y no valoro lo mucho que puedo llegar a quererla,la persegui inutilmente consiguiendo una reconciliacion pero ella no quiso asi que Carmelita me hizo entrar en razon y ahora ella y yo tambien nos queremos

=ademas Nuestros abuelos tambien hubiesen hecho lo mismo no lo crees

-Bueno Zoe ya que lo mencionas,creo que es cierto,ambos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para seguir adelante

El general escucho lo que Rodolfo dijo asi que sin duda esto era el inicio de 2 romances unicos y 4 seres humanos que por fin encontraron su camino en la vida para seguir adelante no importando lo que pasara asi que solo dijo con entusiasmo!!! mientras las 2 Nuevas parejas(Carmelita/Rodolfo y Zoe/Manny) se dieron otro beso candente mostrandole a todos lo mucho que se querian

-Vivan los rivera!!!!!

-(Todo el mundo ahi presente,entre soldados,marines y superheroes celebrando dieron un grito en multitud)!!VIVA!!

Sin duda alguna esto fue el Inicio de 1 romance renovado y una nueva oportunidad para los 4

Pero Que pasara con Maria??

Si quieren saberlo Esperen el proximo capitulo y sabran sus reacciones ante este romance nuevo

Continuara...


	21. Mas Revelaciones En medio de un Homenaje

Capitulo 21

Mas Revelaciones en medio de un homenaje

Despues de que la fiesta temporal termino un dia despues,la guerra ya habia pasado y el terror y la muerte habian terminado y practicamente todo volveria a la normalidad

hasta que llego una mujer a la ciudad,sin lugar a duda era morena,y realmente era hermosa pero nadie le tomo importancia,en ese momento llego al aeropuerto de ciudad milagro el cual aun funcionaba,solo saco una maleta y sus cosas por lo que le pidio a un taxista que la ayudara

-disculpe me podria ayudar con mi maleta

-con gusto se?rita

-muchas gracias

-hacia donde se dirige

-voy a la calle Brisa

-ah alla por el poniente de la ciudad

-ah bueno llegaremos rapido no hay tanto trafico

El taxi llego al destino,Maria Pago el importe del Vehiculo de alquiler y salio de ahi,llego a una peque? casa de huespedes pues ella habia vendido su casa y ella vivia ahora en Santiago de Chile,Chile por lo que hablo con la due? de dicha casa de huespedes y le pidio asilo por unos dias el cual le fue concedido asi que descanso y paso la noche ahi para ir a la jefatura de policia el dia siguiente,ella queria saludar al general emiliano y queria saber varias cosas pues vio la ciudad que estaba siendo reconstruida paso a paso mientras se recogian los escombros de una guerra en fin ella llego a la jefatura para hablar con el

-Buenas tardes puedo pasar se?r

-adelante pasale pero quien eres tu te me haces tan familiar

-lo se a la mejor no me recuerda vera yo soy la mama de Manny

-ah Maria como te ha ido como has estado

-pues bien se?r he querido saber que ha pasado aqui por que veo tanta reconstruccion

-Veras Tu Hijo y Tu Ex Esposo Combatireron junto a muchos heroes,Soldados,Marines y demas para liberar a la ciudad de las garras de sartana

-que aqui hubo una guerra?

-Asi es y si no hubiese sido por el y por otras personas que les ayudaron no estaria aqui vivo para decirtelo

-y quienes fueron? si se podria saber

-bueno algun dia oiste hablar de la Parvada de Furia?

-como no acordarme de esas hijas de perra

-bien maria ellas realmente se han reformado

-que quiere decir?

-veras Ellas recibieron un golpe muy bajo al haber sido traicionadas por sartana,el esposo de Zoe Murio al tratar de revelarle a ellas el secreto de sus planes asi que despues de aquello quedaron impactadas por el suceso ellas cambiaron y pasaron de ser villanas a ser Rescatistas y Heroinas expertas,desafortunadamente La abuela de Zoe Fallecio al venirsele encima un edificio despues de aquel temblor y pues eso no las detuvo y siguieron haciendo el bien esta guerra los unio mas y bueno creo que el resto seria algo mas dificil de digerir para ti

-Pues digamelo

-ok no mas no me digas que no te lo adverti realmente Tu Hijo y Tu ex esposo se piensan casar

-bueno eso no me importa ya supere eso

-pero con la parvada de furia claro y esto no es chisme Te lo digo por que tu lo pediste

-Que????? no estara hablando en serio General???

-asi como te lo digo se van a casar,Mi hija murio salvando la vida de tu hijo,lo entendi ella era toda una heroina y defender a mis nietos hasta con su vida me hizo revalorar a tu familia mas esta guerra que acabamos de sufrir ahora entiendo la razon por la cual la parvada de furia se volvieron buenas creeme que esto fue doloroso para muchos pero fue un cambio que nos beneficio practicamente

en eso ella comienza a llorar desconsoladamente y tristemente pues ella queria reconciliarse con el despues de esta guerra ella entendio que el podia arriesgar mucho mas que su propia vida por su familia

-No esto no puede ser posible por que tuvo que ser asi yo queria reencontrarme con el

-lo se pero si tu misma te divorciaste de el deberias dejarlo por la paz,tu misma te separaste de el,diria que tu venida a ciudad milagro fue en vano

-escucheme general deberia ayudarme a recuperarlo se que ella no es buena para el

-deberias poner mas atencion Maria,Tu hijo y Rodolfo aprendieron a vivir sin ti,mi hija fue tan feliz que realmente no podia quitarle su felicidad y si aunado a ello te quieres oponer a este matrimonio haz la prueba e intentalo pero te advertire que tu esfuerzo por recuperarlo es en vano ya no hay marcha atras la boda se celebrara dentro de unos dias y creeme que deberias vivir toda tu vida con esa pesada loza,mi exesposa huyo tambien pero ella lo hizo para protegernos de lo que pudiese pasar,ella era la bandida azul la mama de mi difunta hija que en paz descanse ella entendi que robaba para los ricos y se lo daba a los pobres,desafortunadamente ella murio cuando me defendio ocultamente contra la mafia moustache y cuando supe la verdad de aquel momento realmente le di un entierro digno,pues ella se quedo en mi corazon para siempre,conoci a carmela y ella ahora ocupa mi vida y mi corazon y nos supimos sobreponer a todo lo que la vida nos pusiera

-esta bien Emiliano no necesito oir mas creo que me ire de aqui

-escuchame ve a donde estes establecida y tomate una aspirina,descansa y reflexionalo con calma

-bueno esta bien asi que yo me despido y si ves a Rodolfo deseale suerte de parte mia

-descuida yo le dire

Maria se retiro tristemente hacia la casa de huespedes donde ella estaba desafortunadamente ella tomo una decision apresurada y en menos de 1 hora se presento a una agencia de viajes cercana a solicitar un boleto de avion hacia un pais lejano la atendieron rapidamente asi que no le tomo mucho tiempo pagar la cantidad que requeria para irse de ciudad milagro lo mas rapido posible,inclusive llevo con ella su pasaporte para efectuar el vuelo,ella partiria hacia Francia donde realmente ella queria olvidarse y alejarse de todo asi que al dia siguiente se retiro de la casa de huespedes donde estaba y se presento al aeropuerto con sus 3 horas de anticipacion,el abordaje fue rapido por lo que ella no espero mucho ya en el avion limitandose a ver por la ventana cercana a su asiento dijo...

-Manny,Rodolfo espero que sean felices,yo fui una tonta espero pagar lo mal que hice por abandonarlos a ambos

solo se escuchaba en la cabina del avion lo siguiente

Despues de haber revisado todo a tiempo el avion encendio sus motores y comenzo el careteo hacia la pista,hubo una leve espera mientras otro vuelo aterrizaba pero despues de eso el avion se encontro a final de la pista para comenzar su carrera,despues de unos minutos el avion se elevo llevando a Maria hacia el viejo continente

sin embargo el vuelo tendria un final desastroso despues de salir de la ciudad

En otro lugar...

Manny,Zoe,Carmelita,Rodolfo y Los ni?s habian regresado a su hogar por lo tanto con la propuesta en ciernes de un matrimonio para ambos pues debian comenzar a convivir entre ellos pues iban a ser 2 matrimonios nuevamente unidos

-bueno Zoe creo que yo y papa fuimos afortunados

=por que lo dices manny

-por que nos hemos ganado el corazon de ustedes

=en eso tienes razon morenito,pero deberias saber que tambien ganamos nosotras

-por que?

=por que la desgracia y la tristeza nos unio pero al haber vencido y ganado una batallla finalmente encontramos el motivo de nuestras vidas

-asi es Manuel tu padre tambien se merece otra oportunidad y que lo valoren por ser un heroe

-me halagas carmelita

-oh rodolfo nunca vas a cambiar

-ni yo cambiare tampoco tontito(Le da un beso en su mejilla)

=oiste bien manny yo tambien te amare y nunca cambiare

-eso lo entiendo linda

=pues ven aqui y besame tonto

ambos volvieron a darse otro beso apasionado mientras sus padres los miraban

-Rodolfo creo que Tu y yo nos sacamos el premio mayor

-por que lo dices carmelita

-por que ambos buscamos la felicidad tambien y ahora miranos a los 4 somos realmente como una familia unida

-entonces tu y yo deberiamos casarnos carmelita

-mi hija y yo ahora los entendemos a ustedes y tambien merecemos una segunda oportunidad para ser felices asi que en pocas palabras que asi sea!!

-esa es mi esposa

-aww eres muy lindo rodolfito,asi que ahora besame tambien tontito

Carmelita y Rodolfo tambien se dieron un beso apasionado con sus hijos y sus nietos como testigos sin duda ellos si querian casarse y reiniciar sus vidas

-papa los abuelos quieren casarse tambien?

-hijo claro que realmente quieren asi como nosotros tambien nos amamos sus abuelos tambien quieren seguir adelante

Maya solo le decia a su Mama

-pero no se mama como que esto es algo extra?

=sabes algo hija hay cosas que uno no deberia saber jamas,ademas ya tienes a un nuevo papa,manny los ha tratado bien o no?

-claro que si mama,nos recuerda a como nos animaba papi

-me halagan ni?s recuerden que yo tambien los quiero mucho y quiero que sean los mejores

los 4 ni?s tanto rivera como aves sonreian y dijeron a coro

-viva papa!!!

=Lo ves Manny mis hijos ya te aceptan como su papa

-igual tu Zoe ahora eres la mama de mis nenes

=pues pienso lo siguiente Mama

-en que piensas hija

=en que Si ahora somos una familia unida y feliz deberiamos casarnos ambas partes merecemos una segunda oportunidad

-en eso tienes toda la razon Zoe

-ademas creo que mama jamas te acepto como heroe

-tienes razon mijo asi que nos casaremos yo y carmelita

=igual yo y Manny tambien nos casaremos

-asi se habla mijo

Carmelita Sonriente y optimista viendo a Rodolfo le dijo

-rodolfo tu nunca cambiaras

=igual tu Manny

-bueno eso es lo que nos forma a los rivera como hombres de bien

-asi es si tuviesemos que dar la vida por ustedes juramos ante dios que lo haremos para salvarlas

=aw manny eso es lindo y tierno de tu parte

-lo mismo digo rodolfo

Despues de esto los 4 se abrazaron ya como parejas Y asi inicia un nuevo capitulo en las familias Aves y Rivera quienes ahora se uniran en sagrado matrimonio para poder seguir compartiendo sus vidas como los seres humanos que son,el dolor de la guerra paso pero que pasara con Maria?

Si quieren averiguarlo sigan leyendo esta historia

Continuara... 


	22. 2 escenarios distintos

capitulo 22

2 escenarios distintos

despues de lo que habia pasado realmente el vuelo hacia francia fue tranquilo para maria aunque habria algo horrible de por medio,algo que manny,rodolfo y jorge no soportarian aunque se enterarian un tiempo despues

el vuelo se aproximaba a espa a pues tenia que hacer una escala por problemas tecnicos que aparentemente no eran graves por lo que se aterrizo en el aeropuerto de barajas cerca de madrid

-dios mio que paso?

-no se preocupe no paso nada grave solo tenemos unas peque as dificultades tecnicas por lo que debimos aterrizar si esta falla es reparada rapidamente

-bueno menos mal

-descuide esto sera resuelto de inmediato

despues de que el problema fue resuelto el avion fue puesto en pista por lo que despues de 5 minutos inicio la carrera para alcanzar los nudos necesarios para su elevacion,aunque desafortundadamente la falla era hidraulica y nadie se percato de eso y causo una averia en los estabilizadores por lo que el avion no se podia controlar tan facilmente,el piloto hizo lo que pudo pero desafortunadamente nada se podia hacer por lo que maria solo oyo lo siguiente

-"se ores pasajeros estamos experimentando fallas tecnicas,por favor permanezcan en sus asientos con sus cinturones ajustados","dear passengers we are having some troubleshotting please stay in your seats with your fastened belts"

maria tuvo algo de miedo por lo que dijo

-espero que no sea nada grave

-tranquila se orita esto me paso en varios vuelos

-pues si pero esto se ve un poco mal

-descuide estaremos bien

maria trato de relajarse pero desafortunadamente ella iba a tener razon,se oyo un ruido muy fuerte por lo que oyo lo siguiente

-"se ores pasajeros tenemos algunos problemas en algunos sistemas,por favor permanezcan en sus asientos con el cinturon abrochado" "dear passengers we are having some problems in some systems please remain in your seats with your fastened belts"

desafortunadamente eso era un presagio de un terrible final por lo que se volvio a escuchar lo siguiente

-"se ores pasajeros vamos a acuatizar en el mar mediterraneo traten de ponerse sus chalecos salvavidas que estan debajo de sus asientos" "dear passengers we may have to make a landing into the mediterranean sea please put your life saver vest that you have down your seat"

todos obedecieron y rapidamente lo unico que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido del avion acuatizando acompa ado por los gritos de terror de toda la gente que desesperadamente veia como el avion se hundia inclusive maria no podia creerlo esto era un desastre total donde un descuido significaba la muerte

el avion cayo a unos 10 km de una costa pero desafortunadamente ningun pasajero pudo salir de aquella eckatombe salvo 1

un ni o gritaba freneticamente y ella estaba cerca de el mismo entonces ella decidio hacer algo

-ayuda me ahogo!!!!!

-ay ni o y tus papas?

-ya se ahogaron

-ay dios ni o bueno toma mi chaleco salvavidas y ve hacia esta salida

-esta bien se ora pero estara bien?

-no te preocupes por mi salvate tu

-bueno se ora

el ni o huyo y afortunadamente fue encontrado por los rescatistas de la costa y maria tenia atrapado un pie por lo que termino hundiendose con aquella mole de metales realmente pesados terminando su vida en aquellas aguas que hasta ese momento resultaron ser turbulentas,el cadaver de maria salio de la nave hundida mientras flotaba a una playa cercana donde ahi quedo varado

la ma ana siguiente unos curiosos vieron que habia traido las olas hasta ese lugar pero lo que encontraron practicamente no les parecio asi que llamaron a las autoridades del lugar y descubrieron el cadaver de maria quien habia fallecido haciendo una buena obra

-se or debemos informar a la embajada esta chica no es de este pais

-como sabe usted eso

-vereis ella no tiene documentos o algo que la identifique como espa ola

-entonces comuniquese con la embajada de inmediato

desafortunadamente este acontecimiento desagradable lo notarian despues

mientras tanto de vuelta en ciudad milagro....

el centro de la ciudad lucia practicamente un ambiente nocturno unico pues los heroes de ciudad milagro iban a ser condecorados por sus servicios en la guerra y mas aun darle un merecido homenaje a los que ya habian fallecido al tratar de detener los planes de sartana y que ahora descansan en paz

la plaza central de la ciudad lucia como nunca pues habia una multitud de heroes,marines,soldados y demas quienes habian combatido en la guerra sin duda el festejo continuaria en paz

nuestros heroes fueron escoltados y llevados de sus casas por una limusina especialmente contratada por emiliano para dicho evento,nuestros heroes se presentaron en sus trajes de combate por lo que seria una celebracion digna y una condecoracion por sus servicios en la guerra

asi que dentro de la limousina ambas familias ya unidas platicaban mientras se dirigian al evento...

-mama a que vamos a ir ahi

=bueno lenny ya que fuimos importantes para determinar una victoria nosotros y muchos mas seremos condecorados por nuestro servicio en la guerra

-ah entonces es por lo que hicimos hace unos dias?

=precisamente hijo por eso es

-ah bueno asi pues si mama

=ese es mi hombrecito

-rodolfo esta ceremonia es muy especial

-lo se carmelita pero es muy pronto para ella

-tonterias tu mereces tanto reconocimiento por lo que hiciste y por ayudarnos a recuperar nuestra confianza

-gracias carmelita,me animas cuando me dices algo asi

-de nada rodolfo(le da un beso en la mejilla)

=manny tu tambien fuiste importante y tambien te mereces que te condecoren por tu valentia

-gracias zoe aunque se que fuimos un arma que decidio el rumbo de la batalla

=estas en lo cierto manny,eso tambien es importante

-aunque de igual manera muchos se arriesgaron por nuestra ciudad

=eso que ni que

-en unos minutos llegaremos a la ceremonia

=esta bien general

en menos del tiempo programado llegaron a la ceremonia asi que llegaron por la alfombra roja reservada para los superheroes y soldados que aun querian celebrar el exito de la guerra,por lo pronto sera algo tranquilo pero nos queda la siguiente duda

sera un exito la celebracion? se enteraran del tragico final de maria??

esperen al proximo capitulo para descubrirlo

continuara... 


	23. Que pasaria despues?

capitulo 23

que pasaria despues?

las autoridades recogieron el cadaver de maria y lo llevaron al servicio forense donde imvestigarian por que murio,el ahogamiento casi instantaneo fue lo unico que encontraron pues su cuerpo no contenia algun otro tipo de sustancias ajenas,por lo que procedieron a tratar de encontrar a las personas mas cercanas a la ahora fallecida maria,los medicos forenses espa oles determinaron la causa de muerte como ahogamiento

mientras tanto en otro lugar...

la ceremonia seguia,todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus asientos los cuales estaban preparados para la ocasion el podio estaba listo por lo que el alcalde comenzo la ceremonia en menos de 10 minutos con un discurso mas o menos asi,el discurso fue largo pero despues de media hora se llego a lo siguiente...

-bueno me complace que todos los presentes esten aqui puesto que hemos venido a honrar a los cientos de heroes y a reconocer a algunos de los mas fieros adversarios que sartana tuvo el placer de conocer al momento de intentar dominar nuestra ciudad asi como ser derrotado por 2 familias que se sobrepusieron ante todos los obstaculos que se les pusieron enfrente,aparte por su coraje y valentia se reconoce su labor como soldados y superheroes los cuales los consideramos un contingente de fuerzas aliadas multiples

-sin mas preambulo aqui esta con nosotros el general de nuestras ilustres y valientes fuerzas armadas,el general emiliano!!!

(aplausos)

-bueno pues muchas gracias por recibirme en esta magnanima celebracion,puesto que muchos aqui combatimos contra aquella figura endemoniada que nos causo muchisimos males hemos visto cambios tan insolitos,y decesos tan inesperados que casi destruyen a nuestras familias por completo,lo cual nos da la fuerza para seguir adelante y cambiar por lo que quisiera brindarles algunos reconocimientos a algunos heroes que hicieron su trabajo y reconocer su valentia y su plusvalia como miembros de nuestra sociedad

-cuando los nombre pasaran al frente a recoger sus medallas al valor y al merito las cuales les seran otorgadas con todo el honor de la ley,y el primero es johnen vasquez/mago negro

el general nombro a varios heroes que estuvieron al frente de la batalla y comandando a mas heroes asi como algunas acciones entre los nombramientos paso mas de una hora hasta que se oyeron los nombres por los cuales se guardo un silencio total

-bueno pues quisiera nombrar primero a los agentes tacticos especiales de la familia rivera asi que pedire que pasen al escenario white pantera,el tigre,el tigre hijo y la tigressa

los 4 pasaron al frente y al escenario donde serian condecorados por sus acciones honorables en la guerra recibirian una condecoracion muy especial que solo se puede otorgar a los heroes que han servido en combate de manera excepcional cada uno fue condecorado con un distintivo especial llamado la estrella de plata,asi como un broche que los identifica como generales de division,puesto que sus combates fueron inigualables y sus acciones tambien la familia rivera recibio increibles beneficios asi como una paga cuantiosa por haber derrotado a sartana en servicio despues de eso rodolfo paso al podium y dijo

-gracias,pero creo que nosotros tambien deseamos llamar a 4 combatientes expertos,y saben a quien me refiero los cuales en operaciones aereas nos brindaron uno de los momentos mas decisivos en esta batalla y sin las cuales tampoco hubiesemos logrado esta victoria,de la cual todos dimos lo mejor de si ambos grupos por lo que tambien quisiera que recibieran lo mismo que nosotros en igualdad de condiciones puesto que ambas familais dimos de si mucho mas que nadie en el mundo entero,la batalla fue dificil pero aun asi logramos la victoria,y como algun dia lo dijo mi hijo patria,victoria o muerte!!!

carmelita escucho lo que rodolfo dijo por lo que le broto una lagrima de alegria por que alguien que ella comenzo a querer le dijo algo en verdad halagador y eso realmente en ella calo hondo pues su esposo de ella que tambien murio en circunstancias parecidas a las de fletcher le hizo pensar en todo el mal que cometio y que ahora despues de ver en carne propia la muerte de su madre y la muerte del esposo de su hija ella sintio algo que lleno su alma de felicidad

-bueno gracias por sus sabias palabras soldado pantera

(aplausos)

-y ahora quisieramos condecorar a un escuadron mas que nos demostro que a pesar de las circunstancias que las hicieron cambar de bando ellas demostraron hacer lo correcto en pro de su familia y en pro de la comunidad que anteriormente las desprecio por sus actos,pero que ahora se han reformado y cumplieron con una de las misiones mas peligrosas que ningun cadete,soldado,marine o heroe haria y ellas son la parvada de furia!!! quienes ahora pasaran al escenario

despues de eso las 3 chicas y el chico aves pasaron al escenario en las mismas circunstancias que la familia rivera puesto que carmelita,zoe,maya y lenny habian bombardeado a sartana inclusive arriesgando sus vidas portando material radiactivo y armamento nuclear de alto poder por lo que tambien recibieron la estrella de plata y la medalla de los liquidadores la cual se otorga a todo el soldado que tuvo que portar el material ya mencionado y pudo sobrevivir,tambien recibieron lo mismo que los rivera igual carmelita paso al podium y dijo

-gracias por habernos brindado esta oportunidad para combatir en contra de aquellos seres que da aron severamente a ambas familias,realmente me siento halagada no solo yo si no tambien mi familia quien me apoyo notablemente al igual que mi hija quien tambien tuvo la valentia de encarar frente a frente a sartana de los muertos a quien derrotamos con un exito realmente increible sin olvidar la ayuda que recibimos de los rivera quienes tambien sufrieron heridas de consideracion pero en dado caso que algo les pase nosotras les ayudaremos con todo nuestro corazon por que nuestras familias han pasado por episodios realmente lamentables y al entrar a esta guerra ya no solo era una derrota para sartana si no esto ya era personal pues se metio con nuestras familias tanto la de rodolfo como la mia asi como la de muchos que ya fallecieron por lo tanto muchas gracias por el honor

(aplausos)

-bueno es un gusto haber tenido a estos heroes en el podium por lo cual les pedire un ultimo favor a todos nuestros invitados el cual sera dedicar una bien merecida ovacion en forma de porra

la ovacion fue recibida en forma de porra pues las chicas aves quienes finalmente decidieron el camino del bien al igual que los rivera que arriesgaron todo se sintieron halagados por lo que el pueblo sentia por ellos pues no solo fueron unos heroes mas si no la inspiracion para soldados en activo y heroes que apenas iniciaban

sin embargo se enterarian del triste suceso que acontecio en espa a y que realmente les caeria peor que un balde de agua fria,pero ahora necesitarian estar mas unidos para afrontar la muerte de esta ultima persona,por cierto muy querida para rodolfo

-oye rodolfo quisiera hablar contigo

-que es lo que pasa general

-pues nada recuerdas a tu esposa

-pues si pero que pasa por que pone esa cara

-pues yo no se como decirtelo

-vamos general digamelo a suponer de su rostro no se ve que sea una buena noticia

-y no lo sera ya que ella estuvo aqui hace unos dias y le conte lo que ya habia pasado entre tu y carmelita

-bueno y ella como lo tomo?

-realmente ella se fue triste e indignada pues ella queria regresar contigo ya que despues de tanto tiempo lo entendio,pero ahora que ella lo supo de todos modos se fue para nunca volver veras ella tomo un vuelo a francia y entonces....

-pues digame que fue lo que paso

-pues no se si puedas digerir esto

-digerir que???

-veras rodolfo me hablaron de la embajada espa ola para reportar un cadaver puesto que hubo un accidente terrible donde un vuelo procedente de mexico con direccion a francia que tuvo que hacer escala en madrid pero hubo varias fallas y entre esas fallas el avion acuatizo,no se pudo rescatar a sobreviviente alguno con vida salvo un ni o,y entonces encontraron a tu exesposa varada en la bahia desafortunadamente ella ya habia fallecido

-pero como?? eso no puede ser!!!

-lo se rodolfo pero deberas salir a espa a cuanto antes,no te preocupes puedes ir con tu ahora familia,yo me encargare de los gastos y del traslado

-gracias por haberme avisado de esto,en realidad no lo puedo creer que ella haya muerto(le da un apreton de manos)

-lo se rodolfo es un momento dificil pero debes superarlo asi que deberias ir a despedir a tu exesposa,realmente es triste,y te puedo comprender,mi primera esposa fallecio tambien pero me conforta el saber que murio como una heroina y que dio su vida por nosotros asi como yo lo hubiese hecho pero bueno a seguir adelante

el general sabia todos los problemas que tuvo el matrimonio rivera asi que decidio no decirle que ella lo habia visitado

en ese mismo instante manny vio a su padre triste y le dijo a zoe

-zoe disculpame un momento creo que mi padre se siente mal

=no te preocupes manny ve a ver que le pasa a tu papa

manny llego a ver a su padre quien se mostraba un poco triste por la noticia que le dio emiliano por lo que fue directo al grano sin darle mas rodeos al asunto el solo se limito a decir

-veras manny tu madre ha fallecido y desafortunadamente fue en un accidente aereo,y nosotros tendremos que ir por su cadaver para que sea velado debidamente

-eso si que es muy feo papa pero como pudo haber pasado eso?

-el accidente paso pero realmente no puedo comprenderlo se que ella no me queria mas cerca de ella pero no me gusto que ella muriera asi

-tranquilo papa hay que pensar friamente,y ver como traeremos sus restos de regreso aqui

-esta bien hijo,asi me gusta que seas frio ante lo dificil de la vida

-gracias papa,eso me lo ense o el abuelo

-mi padre sera un villano,pero es un villano sabio,bueno ahora ve con zoe y ve que le pasa hijo

-esta bien papa

en eso zoe tambien ve a manny triste y le pregunto

=que paso manny por que estas triste?

-zoe no se como pudo pasar esto

=pasar que?

-pues que mi madre falleciera tan rapido que papa y yo no nos dimos cuenta de ello

=eso es realmente horrible,pasar 2 muertes debe ser dificil,y creeme te comprendo por que yo tambien las pase

-es dificil digerir este tipo de noticias

=lo se manny y por experiencia propia te sigo comprendiendo,pero no te preocupes,se que te has mantenido en calma aun en una situacion de guerra

-eso lo se y ahora tendremos que ir por su cadaver

=no te preocupes yo tambien te acompa are pase lo que pase y en los momentos mas dificiles tengo que acompa arte

-gracias zoe

=no hay de que manny,para eso estoy aqui,para ayudarte a superar todas tus dificultades(le da un beso en la mejilla)

rodolfo tambien se acerco a carmelita y le platico lo que habia pasado y ella misma no lo podia creer,ella en algun momento se sintio mal por que ella lo rechazo pero ahora que ella estaba con el debia apoyarlo despues de enterarse de tan triste episodio que lamentablemente tuvo que saber en algun momento

-ay rodolfo se lo que sientes en este momento

-no se carmelita pero realmente no me puedo explicar como paso

-ella queria seguir su camino propio,tu mismo la alababas pero cuando supiste varias cosas la dejaste de adular

-eso lo se carmelita y se que fue algo dificil superar mi ambicion hacia ella pero aun con todo eso es la madre de mi hijo y no se por que le paso eso a ella

-deberias saber que la vida puede darnos un brusco descenso en ciertos momentos,tranquilizate y resolveremos esto lo mas pronto posible,estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas,se que ella fue tu esposa,y que fue la madre de manuel asi que puedo comprender el sentimiento de tristeza y melancolia que sientes ahora asi que debes sobreponerte y pensar con la cabeza fria para poder superar esto con calma

-esta bien lo hare carmelita

-yo se que tu eres todo un hombre valiente asi que te mereces algo mas

-como que?

-como esto

en ese instante rodolfo y carmelita se unieron en un beso candente,que duro unos segundos el cual vieron sus hijos los cuales solo tambien hicieron lo mismo ahora estas nuevas parejas deberan superar este inconveniente dificil que se les presento,la guerra acabo pero la tristeza los sorprendio nuevamente asi que esta prueba deberan pasarla ahora como la nueva familia que son

continuara... 


	24. A Recuperar Su Cadaver

capitulo 24

a recuperar su cadaver

como se menciono en el capitulo anterior maria habia muerto pero salvo a una persona que conocerian mas adelante,mas bien un ni o pero despues de todo manny y su padre deberian sobreponerse a tan tremenda perdida,ambos realmente se deprimieron por la noticia pero ya en casa despues de la celebracion discutieron acerca de lo que le habia comentado el general a rodolfo

-sabes carmelita esto si fue un golpe muy bajo

-por que lo dices rody

-por que aunque ella ya no me quisiera a mi yo la seguia apreciando y ahora realmente entiendo lo que te paso a ti

-creo que tienes razon la perdida de mi madre fue algo dificil de superar pero sali adelante gracias a mi hija y a sus hijos quienes me ayudaron a superarlo,ahora se que mi madre ya no siente dolor donde ahora esta

-lo se carmelita pero no dejo de pensar por que hizo eso

-veras ella escogio seguir su camino,ella te rechazo,no quiso reconciliarse contigo cuando le diste la oportunidad,pero ahora que has cambiado ella queria hacerlo? como que ella misma se tardo

-creo que tienes razon,pero no crees que seria justo que me despidiera de ella

-creo que tienes razon rody

tambien manny y zoe platicaron sobre la situacion de la muerte de maria puesto que era su mama el no lo pudo superar tan facilmente y solo vio a manny entristecerse como nunca lo habia hecho

-por que tuvo que pasar asi

=ya manny tu mama decidio hacer esto por el bien de ustedes en cierto modo solo que ella tuvo un percance,ademas tu bien sabes que mi familia y yo nos hemos reformado totalmente

-eso lo se,no dudaria de ti ni en un millon de a os y se que me lo dices para apoyarme

=sabes que si manuel asi que vamos a darle el ultimo adios a tu mama

unos dias despues,el abuelo de manny dejo la camioneta en su casa mientras el se regreso a ciudad verde en autobus el general emiliano consiguio un vuelo hacia espa a,ademas de sus pasaportes,puesto que el habia recibido la noticia del fallecimiento de maria,para los 4,los ni os se iban a quedar en la ciudad milagro con su tio gabriel pues debian reportarse con las autoridades del pais asi que zoe le dijo a manny

=cari o voy a dejar a los ni os con gabriel no tardo

-esta bien mi amor solo apresurate ya que el vuelo sale en 2 horas y el taxi no tarda en llegar

=de acuerdo entonces regreso en unos minutos aprovechando voy por mama que tambien arreglo sus cosas

-de acuerdo linda solo no tardes

=sabes que no voy a tardar tontito(le da un beso en la mejilla)

zoe agarro la camioneta y fue en direccion a casa de su madre para preguntarle si estaba lista pues el taxi llegaria en unos minutos,recibiendo respuesta afirmativa de su madre,ambas subieron al vehiculo y entonces la chica se enfilo a casa de gabriel a la cual llego rapido

=gabriel,tenemos que hacer un viaje de urgencia podrias hacernos el favor de cuidar a los ni os por unos 4 dias

-seguro zoe no te preocupes,dejamelo todo a mi,los ni os estaran bien

=bueno muchas gracias gabriel

-por nada,aparte tambien te hubiese ayudado pase lo que pase

=ok,bueno portense bien ni os no le causen problemas al tio gabriel

-esta bien mama(dijeron los 4)

=no son tiernos? me dijeron mama los 4

-claro que si zoe,bueno cuidense mucho los esperaremos con gusto

=esta bien gabriel hasta luego

la camioneta partio con zoe y carmelita dirigiendose a casa de manny quienes ya estaban listos con sus cosas empacadas pues dentro de poco llegaria el taxi que los llevaria al aeropuerto

la exactitud del tiempo con la que llego el taxi a recoger a los 4 fue realmente puntual asi que se dirigieron al aeropuerto de inmediato para abordar el vuelo lo mas pronto posible

el vuelo partio a la hora exacta por lo que estarian en madrid en tiempo record

horas mas tarde...

el avion se acercaba al aropuerto internacional de barajas madrid,donde despues de haber pasado por los controles de aduana y otros procedimientos de rutina fueron recibidos por 2 hombres que les indicaron

-que tal ustedes deben ser los rivera

-si lo somos,el es manny,ella es zoe,su ahora prometida de mi hijo y mi prometida carmelita

-ah pues mucho gusto se ores,dejenme presentarme soy sancho manriquez y el es jose viera vereis,somos funcionarios al servicio del gobierno de espa a,ustedes vienen por el caso de la mujer que murio en el accidente aereo cerca de la costa?

-a eso venimos precisamente

-perfecto un vehiculo les espera para llevarlos al hotel donde se ordeno que pasaran la noche

los 4 subieron a un seat toledo sedan a donde fueron llevados por un chofer al hotel donde pasarian la noche,eventualmente hubo 2 cuartos rentados para la ocasion por lo que se repartieron como parejas,manny y zoe se quedarian en un cuarto mientras rodolfo y carmelita se quedaban en otro cuarto,la noche la pasaron practicamente sin incidentes en la ma ana se requeria la prescencia de rodolfo y de manny para poder reconocer el cadaver

-bueno se ores es hora,en unos dias regresaran a su pais pero mientras deben arreglar los tramites para poder reconocer el cuerpo y dar la orden de traslado

-entendido se or iremos

-carmelita regresamos en unos minutos asi que cuidense mucho

-lo mismo digo zoe

-pierde cuidado rodolfo

=igualmente manny

-entonces regresaremos en un rato

rodolfo y manny fueron llevados a un lugar donde precisamente esta el forense a la llegada ambos no se sintieron del todo bien puesto que se sentian mal al haber sabido que la persona que mas los apreciaba entre comillas murio asi que al entrar a la morgue un sentimiento les calo muy hondo en lo profundo de sus almas

-bueno se or debera reconocer uno de los cadaveres que encontramos

el medico forense abrio una de las gavetas y rodolfo al ver el cadaver que no era de su esposa,la misma situacion paso 6 gavetas despues hasta que en una de ellas

-es ella si es ella(comenzo a sentirse mal)

su cadaver practicamente lucia aun con su tono de piel aunque tornandose en un tono parecido al de frida cuando se hizo zombie

-bueno en ese caso la causa de muerte fue ahogamiento prolongado combinado con un paro cardiorespiratorio repentino

-pero por que paso eso?

-vera,cuando recogimos su cadaver ella tenia precisamente unas horas de fallecida,supongo que la accion de descomposicion se retraso por la accion del agua salada de mar,por lo consiguiente no se que pudo haber provocado ese deceso

-bueno doctor ella tenia problemas asmaticos por lo que no respiraba muy bien que digamos y siempre que se asustaba tendia a hiperventilarse demasiado

-ese pudiese ser uno de los factores,por los cuales vi que sus pulmones estaban bastante fibrilados,aunque no entiendo aun asi se pudo haber salvado

en ese instante un ni o llega y les dice a rodolfo,manny y el medico

-yo se por que paso eso

-oye hijo y tu que sabes de eso

-vera yo iba de viaje con mis tias en el mismo avion y una mujer me ayudo a salir del avion cuando mi familia habia muerto

-entonces eso hizo mi mama por ti

-si y de no ser por ella yo ahorita hubiese muerto

-vaya entonces maria fue una heroina despues de todo,mi exesposa realmente hizo algo de lo cual no estaba enterado,decia que me odiaba por ser superheroe,pero ella sacrifico su vida siendo una heroina sin ningun poder

-lo se papa es ironico que mama haya rechazado tambien el guante de plata,y que hubiese muerto asi

-de todos modos hijo no deberiamos sentirnos mal,me da algo de gusto que tu madre hizo algo que tambien hubiesemos hecho por ella

-que es lo que hubiesemos hecho?

-lo que tu abuelo dijo que hariamos sacrificar nuestras vidas por las personas que amamos,y por nuestros hermanos humanos

-estas en lo cierto papa

despues de una breve deliberacion y procesos de rutina con el sistema de justicia espa ol y con el representante de la embajada del pais de manny y rodolfo se procedio a declararse lo siguiente en menos de 2 dias

-esta decidido el cadaver sera trasladado a ciudad milagro

-muchas gracias por su apoyo en los tramites y el papeleo,y agradecemos lo que hizo su esposa por este chaval,y nuestro mas sincero pesame a su familia se or rivera,recuerde que nosotros en nombre de el gobierno espa ol de su majestad y su actual presidente le expresamos nuestras mas sinceras condolencias

-gracias se or

-no tiene por que agradecerlas,solo hacemos nuestro trabajo,a proposito piensan quedarse los 3 dias que les quedan dentro del pais

-claro que si queremos hacer un peque o viaje para conocer un poco mas este pais y tener una peque a sorpresa preparada para nuestras prometidas tanto la de mi hijo como la mia

-no se preocupe se or rivera hemos extendido el tiempo de estancia a 6 dias mas para que puedan conocer un poco mas de nuestro pais asi que sin mas preambulo me retiro y les doy la bienvenida a espa a y disfruten su estancia hasta pronto

-hasta pronto señor

despues de eso los 2 hombres rivera fueron llevados al hotel tan rapido como fuese posible iban a ir por zoe y carmelita para dar un peque o paseo por la capital de este pais

realmente habian conocido muchas cosas de este pais pero los 2 hombres rivera les tenian una sorpresa a sus 2 chicas asi que en el en el quinto dia ellos prepararon algo muy especial para decirles algo unico que les cumplira el sue o de ambas,y que realmente lo merecen tanto los hombres rivera como las mujeres aves despues de todo lo que les ha pasado

que es lo que prepararon??

eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo

no se despeguen aun ya que nuestra historia aun no ha terminado

continuara...


	25. Una Propuesta y Una segunda oportunidad

Capitulo 25

Una Propuesta Una segunda oportunidad

Habiendo pasado uno de los tragos mas amargos que pudiese enfrentar la ahora familia rivera detras de todas las muertes que tuvieron que ver y el combate que tuvieron que enfrentar ante sartana ahora tenian clara una decision tanto manny como rodolfo tenian en claro rehacer y continuar sus vidas con las personas que ahora les brindaban esa calidez y amistad acompa ada de un sentimiento de amor realmente inigualable,ellos no podian estar mas felices asi que para poder dar su propuesta oficial ambos planearon una cena muy especial junto con algunos funcionarios espa oles que los habian apoyado en ese dificil momento

La gala fue apoyada tambien por emiliano quien viajo hasta Madrid para acompa ar a Manny y a Rodolfo en este momento unico para todos ellos puesto que 2 familias por fin se propondrian un matrimonio que los unira a una vida nueva sin mas preambulo despues de todo lo que pasaron Ambas Partes lo merecian una oportunidad nueva para contiunar una vida en familia

-Rodolfo,Manuel que gusto me da verlos nuevamente

-muchas gracias General

-y que han planeado para esta ocasion

-puesto que mi hijo y yo planeamos retornar a nuestras vidas como una familia nuevamente de una manera unica quisimos proponerselo a nuestras ahora prometidas unirnos en matrimonio y decidimos una cena de gala para hacer este momento mas especial

-y hasta el momento qusieramos hacerlo pusto que lo queremos hacer mas especial aun

-eso me agrada Manuel tienes el ingenio de tu padre

-gracias general

-no tienes por que,ahora se por que mi hija te queria tanto y viendolo en ti yo la extra o muchisimo

-lo se general,yo tambien extra o a frida

entonces rodolfo menciono....

-no tienes por que sentirte mal Mijo Puesto que ella y Maria ahora nos ven desde alla arriba(se alando al cielo)

-gracias papa por animarme

-ese es mi hijo Tan valiente y tan Honorable como su padre

-Bueno Tenemos una cena especial para conmemorar este momento asi que movamonos de inmediato

-de acuerdo general yo tambien opino lo mismo

Eso era por parte de Manny y Rodolfo pero Que pasaba con Carmelita y Zoe...

Pues ellas tambien se arreglaban para la ocasion puesto que ambas sabian que ellos las querian mucho despues de todo lo que habian pasado y realmente ya no querian pasar mas dolor asi que madre e hija mientras se alistaban decian lo siguiente...

=mama esta es una oportunidad unica que se nos dio una sola vez por lo que veo

-lo se hija aunque estoy un poco nerviosa

=no te preocupes nuestros hombres nos han demostrado algo

-a que te refieres mija

=a que ellos nos aceptaron despues de lo que habiamos pasado juntos,solo velo asi mama,una guerra,varias muertes y demas contratiempos que solo nos han destrozado realmente merecemos otra oportunidad,y creeme que el destino nos ha brindado a 2 lindos hombres en bandeja de plata,puede ser que mi abuela nos haya ayudado a conseguir esto mismo

-eso mismo lo se mija asi que esperemos que la vida nos de mas de lo que ya le hemos dado

=descuida mama ambas sabemos que ellos saben nuestro oscuro pasado,asi como las cosas que nos han reformado para bien asi que se que ellos nos aman y quieren tanto como nosotras a ellos

-tienes razon mija merecemos una segunda oportunidad para ser felices

=asi que andando mama

Eventualmente la hora era las 8 de la noche en punto Los hombres rivera tenian sus mejores galas para presentarse a dicho evento por lo que al lugar la puntualidad fue netamente respetada y para algo que estaba cuidadosamente planeado planeado,Manny Portaba un traje negro con una corbata tradicional color Azul marino y unos Zapatos de vestir negros muy formales para la ocasion,asi como su padre que tambien usba un traje Negro asi como una corbata tambien color azul marino y claro el no se quitaba sus botas,al pasar del tiempo mas gente comenzaba a llegar cuando en unos instantes llegaron ambas chicas,madre e hija ataviadas cada una con un vestido de noche de acuerdo al color de su personalidad,carmelita escogio un vestido Verde largo de satin que le daba un toque unico a su Figura tan linda y estetica como la que tenia maria,realmente rodolfo se quedo con la boca abierta todo eso con su cabello de corte unico y unas sandalias con tiras del mismo color que entonaban a la perfeccion con el color coordinado de aquellas prendas unicas de gala realmente miss universo tambien hubiese elegido una combinacion asi

-Wow Carmelita te ves realmente espectacular

-gracias rodolfo me halagas

Igual Zoe tambien portaba un vestido realmente increible con una tonalidad morada acentuada con la noche y una peque a estola junto a una peque a Rosa Negra que tenia en el cabello como prendedor,su maquillaje era como el de siempre tambien el largo de su falda realmente impresionaba puesto que tambien se acentuaban las sandalias de tiras color Violeta que usaba en aquel momento,realmente era toda una belleza como su madre

-Zoe realmente me dejas perplejo con tu belleza te ves linda

=Gracias Lindo morenito,te quiero mucho(le da un beso en la mejilla)

-y yo a ti preciosa

La Cena de gala transcurrio sin incidentes que lamentar ni nada fuera de lo comun los 3 tiempos de la comida fueron respetados con exactitud cronometrada y todos los asistentes a la cena se comportaron debidamente,mas adelante el general Emiliano sugirio lo siguente

-bueno seria formidable ofrecer un brindis en honor a nuestros heroes tambien

-lo sabemos general,lo hemos visto todo su batallon los condujo a la victoria y practicamente ellos son 4 de sus mejores soldados

-gracias por el cumplido general Valencia aunque tambien ellos le dieron un giro definitivo y realmente merecen esto

-no hay por que Colega despues de todo usted llevo a la victoria

En ese instante el general emiliano se para de su mesa y se dirige al podium instalado y dirige unas palabras a todo el auditorio presente

-Damas y Caballeros aqui presentes me permiten su atencion,ahora que tengo toda su atencion quisiera hacer un brindis en honor a 4 personas que de no haber sido por ellas en la batalla que acabamos de participar desafortunadamente se ha tenido que soportar el dolor de 4 fallecimientos de gente muy querida por nosotros asi que sin mas preambulo quisiera tambien no solo dedicarlo a nuestros 4 heroes si no tambien a los que ya se nos han adelantado en el largo camino de la vida por lo cual sin mas preambulo proclamo Salud!!

-Salud!!!

El Brindis fue muy emotivo por lo cual Rodolfo pidio la palabra al General

-General Quisiera decir algunas palabras aqui enfrente de todo este publico que nos mira

-adelante rodolfo yo y el general valencia tenemos algo de que hablar no te preocupes

-gracias

Rodolfo llego al Podium y dijo tambien

-Damas y caballeros nuevamente pido su atencion por lo cual quisiera expresarle lo siguiente a una persona muy especial la cual quiero que pase al igual que 2 personas que tambien han encontrado lo mismo que nosotros y que tambien son nuestros hijos asi que Manuel,Zoe Pasen tambien al escenario

ambos pasaron al escenario y ante la mirada de todos Rodolfo dijo Lo siguiente

-Carmelita,Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado me has demostrado que una persona esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas,me demostraste que no importa si combato el crimen sabes que lo hago por el bien de toda una ciudad,al igual que mi hijo asi que desde este momento yo Rodolfo Rivera te preguntare lo siguiente.  
Te Casarias conmigo?

Manny tambien le dijo a zoe lo siguiente

-lo mismo te pregunto Zoe

Ambas chicas no lo podian creer Madre e hija unirian sus destinos con ambos hombres Rivera,la emocion de tal momento y al verlos practicamente inclinados ante ellas les dejo un sentimiento de alegria que les dejo el derrame de una lagrima junto a una sonrisa asi que ambas mujeres solo dijeron

=Acepto Manny,lo acepto con todo mi corazon,ya que yo remendare el dolor que ambos pasamos a lo largo de todo este tiempo

-yo tambien lo acepto Rody Con todo mi corazon al igual que mi hija digo lo mismo asi que yo tambien quiero retomar mi vida

Los presentes habian sido conmovidos por el momento asi que ambas parejas despues de ese breve romanticismo procedieron a consolidarlo con un beso realmente romantico en el cual solo ambas parejas se abrazaron y se sintieron mutuamente sin mayor problema,los mismos presentes comenzaron a aplaudirles recordandoles que una nueva pagina se escribiria en las familias Aves y Rivera

despues de aquello todo volvio a transcurrir normalmente en la celebracion y al final el general y Rodolfo platicaron sobre la situacion del cadaver

-entonces el cadaver de maria sera trasladado a ciudad milagro dentro de 2 dias,ustedes se iran ma ana por lo que me dijeron

-asi es general nosotros partiremos de regreso a ciudad milagro ma ana

-te entiendo rodolfo se lo que es perder una persona unica como maria

-gracias general pero ella me ense o que debo escoger a una mujer que me comprenda como lo que soy realmente

-y parece ser que por fin la encontraste

-lo se Emiliano,Carmelita me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz

-esta bien rodolfo Solo cuidala mucho y hazla feliz,recuerda que ella paso por varios tragos amargos al igual que tu

-No te preocues eslla estara bien

-lo se Rodolfo tambien le deseo lo mismo a tu hijo

-Pierde cuidado emiliano Manny y Zoe se entendieron desde chicos,aunque este golpe que hemos recibido realmente nos ha dado un punto de vista diferente sobre esta vida ahora seremos una familia unida nuevamente

-asi se habla rodolfo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar....

4 Almas observan desde la tierra de los muertos ese momento unico,La Se ora Aves,Fletcher,Frida y Maria

-Parece Ser que Mi nieta y Mi hija han encontrado el Amor nuevamente

-En eso tiene razon se ora aves

En ese momento contesta maria...

-Igual Manny o no es cierto Fletcher

-Creo que tiene razon Se ora rivera mi esposa y tu esposo deberan seguir adelante

entonces frida le responde....

-Esperemos que sean felices,Mis hijos necesitan a una madre

-Confia en mi nieta Frida,Su esposo aqui presente hizo algo de lo cual me siento orgullosa

-lo se se ora aves espero que Manny Y Zoe puedan seguir adelante pase lo que pase

-Frida Realmente deberias saber que Zoe ha cambiado

-eso no lo puedo negar asi que Confio en ella,Cuida de Manny y si puedes Aumenta nuestra familia

-que dijiste frida?

-no nada

-Creo que si se lo que quiso decir Frida No te preocupes jovencito(Le gui o el ojo)

Por lo pronto ambas parejas deberian planear su Boda proxima asi como una sepultura digna a la ahora fallecida Maria Por lo que ahora deberan iniciar sus vidas unidas formalmente

Si quieren Saber Que mas pasara,no se despeguen de este fic ya que puedo decir que esta en su apogeo este romance

Continuara...


	26. Una sepultura Digna Para Maria

Capitulo 26

Una sepultura Digna

Despues del evento al cual ambos acudieron se procedio al Traslado del Cadaver de maria rivera a Ciudad Milagro por lo que se dieron todos los tramites en un tiempo record,solamente el papeleo para trasladar el cuerpo tomo menos de 1 hora

Mientras tanto en el Hotel...

La Ma ana se dio sin contratiempos que la detuviesen para transcurrir,mientras Las 2 parejas se comenzaron a preparar para emprender el viaje de regreso a Ciudad Milagro por lo que empacaron sus cosas para llegar a tiempo a ciudad milagro en el vuelo que habian escogido para regresar

asi que ambas parejas solamente en sus cuartos se levantaban ba aban y vestian listos para partir

=Manny Ahora Mas que nunca estare contigo

-Por que lo dices Zoe

=por que ahora ambos pasamos por la vista de tantas muertes,y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para seguir adelante

-eso mismo digo yo Linda

=Pues espero que siempre seas tu mismo como siempre lo has sido

-sabes que siempre he sido yo mismo

=lo se manuel y de eso estoy orgullosa

Tambien Rodolfo y Carmelita Discutian lo que habia pasado en estos dias incluido el descubrimiento triste al que tuvo que enfrentarse rodolfo y por el cual tuvo que viajar a este pais

-Sabes Carmelita creo que ahora entiendo por que Maria quiso irse de ciudad milagro

-por que rody

-por que se que ella estaba sentida contigo,a la mejor quizo reconciliarse conmigo

-pero ella misma eligio no regresar contigo gracias a tu vocacion de superheroe

-lo se pero por que tuvo que ocurrirle a ella algo asi

-Podria decirte que ella misma no queria nada contigo y al quererse reconciliar de inmediato contigo me sonaria a algo mas

-como que?

-pues seria como lo que me paso a mi,hace tiempo mi esposo fallecio y en cierto modo me recuerdas a el,pero el huyo al mismo tiempo que maria por mi decision de ser villana,cuando mi hija decidio que fuesemos buenas finalmente entendi por que queria que fuese buena,pues el me dijo que si seguia causando da o algun dia lo tendria que pagar y asi fue mi esposo fue muerto por varios villanos quienes lo descuartizaron y seccionaron como si fuese una res en canal aun asi segui siendo villana pero cuando supe que mi hija y mis nietos estaban en peligro y habia muerto su esposo tome la decision junto con mi hija de cambiar

-lo se preciosa pero tienes a alguien que de ser necesario dara su vida por ti

-gracias Rodolfo,Te amo

-Y Yo a ti preciosa

Ambos se dieron un ligero beso y continuaron alistandose para salir de espa a y regresar a ciudad milagro,el taxi llego a tiempo y de inmediato salieron hacia la terminal aerea por lo que el representante del gobierno procedio a ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto practicamente llegaron casi al mismo tiempo por lo que pudieron hacer la documentacion a tiempo despues de ello les quedo algo de tiempo por lo que los 4 fueron a ver un peque o recuerdo que les llevarian a sus peque os despues el representante del gobierno llego para despedirse de ellos y les dijo

-bueno gracias por haber colaborado en la identificacion de este cadaver,mi mas sincero pesame se or rivera

-gracias se or

-sin mas preambulo yo me retiro,les deseo muy buen viaje y les deseo lo mejor tambien

-muchas gracias

en eso se oyo en el sistema de sonido del aeropuerto lo siguiente..

"Se ores pasajeros el Vuelo 16011 Con destino a ciudad milagro esta embarcando por la puerta 15 Favor de Abordar"

-ese es nuestro vuelo asi que vamonos

el vuelo fue abordado a tiempo por lo que nuestras 2 parejas pudieron acomodarse en los asientos del avion con toda calma despues de un tiempo el vuelo comenzo a caretear hacia la pista donde su despegue seria inmediato,el avion rapidamente tomo pista y comenzo a acelerar para poder elevarse

El vuelo seria algo largo por lo que Ambas Mujeres Aves se recargaron con su respectiva Pareja Para poder dormir despues del servicio de comidas que les sirvieron y el cual degustaron con muchisimo gusto

Mientras Tanto....

El general emiliano habia regresado un dia antes,puesto que el dia de el homenaje en espa a el se regreso en el primer vuelo y lo hizo ya que el Cadaver de Maria llegaria dentro de poco tiempo

-Cadete Max!!

-Digame mi general

-Ya llego el Cadaver de Maria Rivera

-Si se or Acabamos de recibir una llamada del aeropuerto que acaba de llegar

-perfecto le encomendare la mision de traer ese cadaver a esta funeraria ya que la familia rivera llegara en unas pocas horas

-de acuerdo se or haremos lo posible

-muy bien cadete Proceda

El cadete Agarro la camioneta y fue rapidamente al aeropuerto a recibir esa carga

-usted viene de parte del General emiliano?

-si se or de hecho soy uno de sus hombres de confianza

-ah bueno eso esta mejor,firme aqui por favor e indiquenos la direccion de la funeraria a donde llevar este cadaver

-esta bien,es Calle de la Concha numero 50

-perfecto ahi estaremos en unos minutos

El cadaver fue llevado a la funeraria donde estaba preparado para ser montado en el Ataud que fue comprado por Rodolfo,ya que en el viaje el Ataud original resulto manchado en la tela interior por lo que tomo menos tiempo de lo esperado le fue informado al general que ya estaba listo el cadaver en el nuevo "Sarcofago" por asi decirlo

-mi general ya tenemos todo listo

-perfecto iremos de inmediato a ver a la familia rivera

-de acuerdo mi comandante

El General y su cadete asistente acudieron a la funeraria para acudir a apoyar el traslado del feretro a la iglesia donde se tenia planeado Efectuar la misa de cuerpo presente,todo transcurrio sin problemas por lo que tambien nuestras parejas tuvieron que acudir a ese compromiso

Mientras tanto....

Las Chicas aves estaban en casa arreglandose para la ocasion en la cual deberian despedir a Maria Rivera,Rodolfo le habia pedido a su padre que las recogiera en la camioneta de inmediato para no llegar tarde a la ceremonia luctuosa

afortunadamente ambas estaban listas para ir al velorio con su respectiva pareja,sus vestidos eran de color negro preparados para la ocasion

=Esto es algo triste mama

-lo se hija pero ahora debemos apoyar a Manny y Rodolfo en este momento dificil

=Ellos contaran con nosotras siempre

-eso ni dudarlo mija,ellos confiaron en nosotras y ahora no debemos fallarles

En ese mismo instante ya estaban listas ambas cuando

-Manny El Abuelo va a venir dentro de poco a recogernos y las chicas ya estan listas y vienen con el asi que debemos estar listos

-lo se papa creo que viene en unos minutos

en eso Oyen el claxon de la camioneta y Rodolfo solo dijo

-Creo que esto fue mas rapido que nada

Ambos salieron de la casa tambien con sus trajes negros listos para ir a la misa de cuerpo presente que se tuvo planeada asi que subieron a la camioneta y partieron con rumbo a la iglesia para poder ir a la misa de cuerpo presente que se realizaria,el silencio fue algo retumbante pero a los 10 minutos de camino Jorge vio a su hijo y a su nieto un poco tristes y les dijo..

-Animo Deberian saber que Maria Ya no va a sufrir dolor

-lo se papa pero ella por que tuvo que ser por que no fui yo

-calmate hijo ella misma decidio su camino,no queria ni verte y ahora que si queria hacerlo tuvo que enfrentar la realidad de las cosas

-si papa ahora lo mas que nos queda es despedirnos de ella amablemente,a pesar de lo que haya pasado se que mama nos sigue viendo

=bien dicho manny

-gracias Zoe

=No hay de que Mi amor,Pase lo que pase te apoyare siempre

-eso lo se Zoe

-Rodolfo se que no estas pasando por un momento agradable ahora mismo pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo pase lo que pase

-gracias carmelita lo aprecio mucho de parte tuya

-no hay de que si algo aprendi de mi hija es a saber cambiar por mi propia alma

-esta en lo cierto se ora aves

=asi que pase lo que pase Yo y mama siempre los apoyaremos a ti y a tu papa

-gracias Amor

-no hay de que

-Manny y tus hijos? van a venir tambien

-pues claro que van a asistir,de hecho le dije a Gabriel que los llevara asi que no han de tardar mucho en llegar a la iglesia

-ah bueno esta bien

Despues de esa Breve la camioneta siguio su camino hacia la iglesia cuando en otro lugar se da una Charla en otro vehiculo.....

-Tio vamos a ir a ver a Papa y a Mama?

-claro Maya Ya llegaron de su viaje

-Viva!!!

-pero deben saber que su abuela de parte de papa manny fallecio por lo que debemos de comportarnos en el evento

-lo sabemos tio,es un momento triste que alguien que fue querido se vaya pronto

-lo se lorena pero la vida debe seguir su curso como siempre

-en eso tienes razon tio

-Ahora ni os ustedes 4 deberan apoyarse pase lo que pase y apoyar a sus papas en las buenas y en las malas pues ustedes crecieron con amor

-lo sabemos tio asi que papa y mama cuentan con nosotros

-esos son mis sobrinos,leales,valientes,maduros y respetuosos

Ambos Vehiculos llegaron a la Iglesia donde la misa de cuerpo presente iba a ser oficiada,por lo que verian a mas gente de la normal entre amigos de todas clases de heroes y soldados

como transcurrira el resto de La ceremonia luctuosa?

Si quieren saber como transcurrira no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Continuara... 


	27. La Misa de cuerpo presente y el Entierro

Capitulo 27

La Misa de cuerpo presente y el entierro

Como lo habiamos mencionado anteriormente Maria Habia muerto Salvando la vida de algien,Ironicamente ella se divorcio de su marido al ser un heroe de tiempo completo terminando su vida a cambio de no dejar morir a un ni o inocente,realmente era algo ironico ella en cierto modo odiaba a rodolfo por ser un heroe pero a ella no se le podria contrariar nada,de todos modos rodolfo si se sentia realmente mal pues la madre de Manuel habia fallecido y el realmente no lo podia creer

Las Familias Aves y Rivera Tomaron sus lugares en la Iglesia,y las 2 parejas y su familia acompa ante se les asigno cerca del altar donde fue colocado el ataud de maria rivera,simplemente manny,su abuelo y su padre se acercaron al Feretro para observar el cadaver Blanco y Palideciente de Maria,no parecia que estuviese muerta sin embargo era todo lo contrario como si hubiese quedado profundamente dormida para siempre y jamas despertar,Zoe,Carmelita,Maya y Lenny No dejaban de observarlos por que realmente tambien sintieron lo mismo que cuando Fletcher y Guajolota Murieron,ahora entendian que La Familia rivera Quedo desmembrada por tal Hecho Y ahora Las Chicas Aves Tanto Zoe Como Carmelita definieron Sus personalidades para amar y querer a las personas que ahora las aceptaban tal y como eran como personas,Zoe Lo penso por todo lo que Manny Habia hecho por ella en la guerra y Carmelita penso tambien en lo mismo que su hija por todo lo que Rodolfo y La familia rivera hizo por ella ahora Ambas deberan unirse a sus Ahora Prometidos para seguir adelante y esta digamoslo asi era una especie de prueba para ambas

La misa estaba a punto de empezar por lo que todo quedo en un silencio breve

-Cielos hijo Tu madre murio sacrificando su vida para salvar una

-lo se papa esto realmente es una ironia

-por que lo dices hijo

-por que Mama estaba en contra de tu "retiro" pero a ella no le podiamos decir nada

-eso mismo tambien lo tengo presente hijo pero aun no puedo comprender por que lo hizo

-por la misma razon que tu lo hubieses hecho por mama y por mi,por eso y mucho mas aun te estimo papa

-gracias manny se que eres un hijo que todo papa desearia

-de nada papa

En seguida el Sacerdote Se acerco para oficiar la misa de manera oficial para la cual se cumplieron todos los protocolos correspondientes al ritual, y fue necesaria la presencia de Rodolfo y Manny quienes le dedicaron algunas palabras a esa madre y exesposa unica

el primero que empezo fue Manny

-Bueno Quisiera dedicarle a mi madre un minuto de silencio por haber hecho un acto de heroismo a costa de su propia vida la cual arriesgo y perdio la propia,ironicamente mi madre dejo a mi padre por la razon de su heroismo pero salvar la vida de alguien mas se le reconoce a mi madre como una heroina que no uso traje alguno para cumplir con esta mision,ante todo muchas gracias

Despues del minuto de silencio hubo un aplauso inminente ante las palabras que manuel pronuncio y en seguida su padre tambien dedico lo siguiente

-Maria,Fuiste tan buena esposa,amorosa madre y una cari osa abuela para tus nietos pero el pensar que contradijiste tus principios de separarte de mi por mis superpoderes me hace pensar tantas cosas,pero viendo que tu tambien hiciste un acto heroico debiese rega arte por contradecirte pero no puedo hacerlo por mis principios asi que te dedico esta despedida sin mas preambulo

Acabada la ceremonia en la iglesia rodolfo y Carmelita aceptaron colaborar en la escolta del cadaver por lo que les dijeron a sus hijos

-Los veremos en el entierro lleven a los ni os a alistarse

=Esta bien Mama Pierde cuidado

-no se preocupe regresaremos en unos instantes

Manny y Zoe se fueron con sus hijos a casa en la camioneta a quienes prepararon tambien y los ayudaron a arreglarse para verse bien una vez que se transforman en sus formas heroicas

-mama por que debemos transformarnos

-si por que

=Bueno es un momento en el cual se nos requiere que estemos vestidos para la ocasion asi que todos transformemonos

-de acuerdo mama

-de acuerdo se ora aves

=Lorena ya No es necesario que me digas asi,ya que voy a ser tu mami

-esta bien mami

=Ok Te ves linda Lorena

-gracias... Mama

=Tu hija me dijo mama

-al igual que tus hijos me dicen papa

=Realmente tus nenes son tu vivo retrato

-lo mismo opino querida

Despues de eso la pareja junto con sus ahora 4 hijos se dispusieron a ir al entierro por lo que todos ya listos y transformados se fueron en el vehiculo el camino fue un poco silencioso hasta llegar a la ceremonia luctuosa donde estaban presentes gran cantidad de invitados entre los superheroes que conocio maria mientras fue plata peligrosa,al igual que muchos marines

muchos le daban el pesame a rodolfo y a Manny de una manera realmente triste,su ahora prometida la chica de cabello Negro Violeta le dio todo el apoyo durante todo el evento,todos estaban en sus formas heroicas y debian estarlo pues maria tambien fue una heroina aunque renucio a ello su ultima accion fue salvar una vida y debian honrarla como la persona heroica que ella era desde su corazon

El evento comenzo mientras Manny y Zoe veian el monton de coronas de flores que conocidos,amigos y demas le entregaron a la ahora familia rivera Compuesta por ambas Parejas y Sus hijos,las palabras que dieron Muchos de los invitados duraron poco mas de 1 hora por lo que las palabras aunque breves describieron a Maria Rivera en Vida y cuando llego el Turno de rodolfo dijo lo siguiente....

-Veran Maria no me apreciaba realmente por ser un supeheroe,pero acaso yo le importe en absoluto,ella sabia que yo debia manejar situaciones un tanto peligrosas por lo cual ella me acepto asi,lo unico que no entiendo es por que ella quizo rechazarme pero despues de todo ella siempre fue una buena persona y creo que muchos de nosotros la extra aremos,y como lo dijo el general emiliano anteriormente,ella no me aguantaba y tampoco me tragaba como superheroe,pero cuando ella se convertia en plata peligrosa acaso yo le decia algo? en fin creo que ella ha sido una buena persona,un tanto extra a pero de buen corazon por lo tanto gracias por haberme dado un hijo maravilloso y por haberme mostrado que la familia importa mas que nada mas en la vida Gracias Maria Rivera,Te extra are muchisimo espero me dejes continuar con mi vida

La gente Aplaudio y Se puso de pie,pues rodolfo dijo algo muy cierto,Debemos aceptarnos mutuamente tengamos o no poderes,lo que nos hace grande es nuestra humanidad absoluta la cual nunca hace que nos rindamos

En seguida Manny Tomo la palabra seguido de su padre y dijo

-Mama Lo unico que puedo decirte ahora es gracias por haberme educado y ense ado que la vida es mucho mas que la superficialidad de la gente,asi como el cambio que puede producir en la misma por lo que pueda pasar por eso y mucho mas te digo Gracias

Esas fueron sus unicas palabras tambien le aplaudieron a Manny Mientras su Prometida lo veia y se le salia una lagrima

Maria tambien fue una heroina aun contradiciendose asi misma por lo que tambien Las parejas que ahora eran una sola familia decidieron ser los que tiraran los disparos de salva reglamentarios a los heroes caidos en accion por lo que asi fue asi como La Parvada de Furia Disparo las salvas en honor a Fletcher y A Guajolota ahora unidas como una nueva familia debian cumplir con ese acto

Despues de aquel acto protocolario se procedio al Entierro de Maria El cual fue realmente silencioso Mientras La Familia Aves,La Familia Suarez y La Familia Rivera depositaban en la tumba de aquella mujer Moreniza una Flor y un Pu o de tierra Solo Manny fue el unico que Dijo...

-Adios Ma Fuiste un ejemplo para mi y jamas dejare de estar en deuda contigo

Despues de la Ceremonia Luctuosa Manuel Rivera y Zoe Aves Decidieron quedarse un Rato mas Por lo que Aun transformados dijeron

=Mama Creo que nos quedaremos un poco mas

-Esta bien hija Pero como se regresaran

=Tranquila mama,Gabriel ofrecio llevarnos a casa pues el tambien va a visitar a un pariente fallecido

-bueno hija cualquier cosa tengo tu celular

=pierde cuidado mama,les encargamos que cuiden a los ni os tambien

-esta bien Zoe bueno Cuidense los veremos luego

=bueno Ciao mama

-Lo mismo digo hijo cuidense mucho

-esta bien papa

Rodolfo y Carmelita se dispusieron a retirarse con los ni os y el abuelo en la camioneta por lo cual mientras todos se iban Manny y Zoe quedaron solos en aquel lugar mientras contemplaban como la tarde los unia nuevamente asi como hace algun tiempo atras antes de la guerra

Ambos se acercaron a la Tumba de el ya Fallecido Fletcher Alexander y en se al de respeto a un caido,Manny se retiro su Mascara y Zoe se quito el casco inteligente de su traje,ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio,ella se tragaba la tristeza que le causaba la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada ante la perdida de su esposo por lo que solto una lagrima al admirar la placa que decia....

"Aqui Yace Fletcher Alexander Fue un Buen esposo y gran padre amado,Descanse en Paz"

asi que manny rompio el leve silencio diciendo...

-Aun extra as a Fletcher Verdad?

=si,por que el fue una persona unica para mi,me dio una familia que me ha dado la motivacion necesaria para seguir adelante

-eso es bueno y te comprendo yo perdi a mi esposa y tambien lo admito aun extra o a Frida

=Lo se Manny pero ella en este mismo momento esta viendote,asi como Fletcher me ve a mi

-eso lo entiendo Zoe,es sorprendente que toda una vida puede cambiar en unos instantes

=y ambos lo entendimos de una manera muy triste jugandonos el pellejo por las personas que mas queriamos

-Te comprendo Linda creo que ahora debemos subsistir despues de todo esto,nuestras familias tenian ciertas diferencias pero ahora una guerra nos unio y ahora debemos sacar adelante a la familia pase lo que pase

=eso tambien lo se manny,y a todo esto Me recuerdas mucho a Fletcher

-gracias Zoe

=De nada Lindo Morenito(Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Ambos procedieron a Llegar a la siguiente tumba La cual era la de Guajolota,simplemente Zoe sintio algo de tristeza y al sentirse mal queria llorar,pero no lo hizo por lo que solo solto una lagrima,asi que no pudo mas y estallo en llanto,manny viendo que la chica de cabello oscuro entristecia,la comenzo a rodear y a tomar por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra secaba sus lagrimas

-esto debe ser muy duro para ti

=si manny si lo es,yo y mama perdimos a una persona importante en nuestras vidas,mi abuela tambien me apoyo cuando nos volvimos buenas,desafortunadamente aun recuerdo como mi abuela hizo su ultimo acto heroico

-pero que fue lo que paso linda?

=recuerdas aquel terremoto que azoto ciudad milagro hace unos a os?

-si pero que fue lo que paso

=veras La Parvada De Furia Tuvo que hacer un rescate arriesgado,hasta para un elemento preparado,puesto que un edificio severamente da ado por el temblor se incendio,tuve que sacar a una ni a recien nacida entre mis brazos por lo que mi abuela quizo evitar el derrumbe,pero al verlo inevitable paso lo siguente....

*Flashback*

=abuela sal rapido de aqui esto va a volar en mil pedazos

-tiene razon debemos salir cuanto antes

+salgan ustedes yo ya no puedo resistir esta viga

=pero abuela no te podemos dejar atras

+ya tome mi decision ustedes deben salir,asi que salgan antes de que ustedes tambien mueran

=pero abuela nooooo

-vamonos de aqui asi que activa tus propulsores rapidamente

*Fin del Flashback*

=Despues de eso El edificio finalmente se derrumbo,sepultando a mi abuela bajo mas de 50 toneladas de escombro,su cadaver seria encontrado dias despues

-debio haber sido algo realmente horrible

=y asi fue Manuel

-bueno pero ya no te preocupes Zoe,aun me tienes a mi y a nuestros ni os asi como a Tu mama y a mi padre quienes tambien ya hicieron quimica por asi decirlo

=Gracias Manny,no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi,aun sabiendo mi pasado,y las intenciones de mi familia,fui una villana ilusa,pero lo que le paso a mi esposo seguido de lo que le paso a mi abuela realmente me hizo decidir por el camino del bien

-Lo entiendo y te comprendo Zoe,aun siendo heroe,no puedo comprender por que paso esto

=El odio de Sartana que pretendio separarnos,nos dio una ense anza para permanecer unidos ante todo contratiempo

-eso si es muy cierto,bueno Amor deja secar tus lagrimas ya que tu maquillaje podria correrse

=Gracias Mi Amor

=por nada Zoe

Despues de eso tambien habian admirado la tumba de frida que estaba al lado de la de Guajolota

-ella fue una esposa muy buena y una heroina imbatible

=lo se manuel,realmente ella no te fallo

-eso lo entiendo Zoe muy raramente encuentras a una persona como ella tan dinamica y acertada en su perspectiva de la vida,puedo decirte que tu me recuerdas a ella

=ah si? y en que te recuerdo a tu fallecida esposa

-veras,mis hijos te quieren y tambien te dicen mami

=eso es cierto tambien los mios te dicen papa

-eso significa que tu me recuerdas a ella por el solo hecho de ser una mujer humanisticamente agradable y realmente ser una mujer y madre amorosa

=awww manny eso es muy tierno de tu parte

-ahora que tu y yo reuniremos nuestras vidas,ambos retomaremos nuestro camino juntos

=lo se manny y me encantaria ser tu esposa

-en serio?

=claro que si lindo morenito(le daba otro beso en la mejilla)

despues de eso ambos aun en sus trajes heroicos sin mascaras o cascos que los cubriesen en sus caras se miraron el uno al otro y procedieron a darse un beso candente en el cual tambien sus lenguas jugaron de manera amorosa mientras ambas recorrian sus bocas mutuamente el beso duro cerca de 45 segundos en un clima soleado a partir de las 5 de la tarde en los cuales tambien a traves de sus manos aun vestidas con guantes recorrieron parte de sus cuerpos mutuamente,manny sentia las delicadas curvas delineadas de la region abdominal asi como parte de sus caderas esteticamente torneadas y delineadas por el traje negro desde donde se veia el limite entre las medias A Rayas Moradas y negras de la chica aves mientras Zoe sentia los bien formados musculos de su lindo gatito despues sus labios se separaron lentamente y procedieron a seguir su camino,ahora tomados de la mano hasta la salida donde Gabriel estaba esperandolos

Gabriel y la pareja se encontraron y despues de eso subieron a su vehiculo,una camioneta Pontiac Montana la cual los llevo a casa tranquilamente,mientras Gabriel admiraba por el espejo de cortesia una linda escena,El tigre y la cuervo Abrazados el uno al otro con una cara de felicidad durmiendo el uno junto al otro sin la mascara de el tigre y el casco de la cuervo,ya que eso lo dejaron a un lado de donde habian tomado asiento en el vehiculo,lo cual significaba que ambos habian encontrado nuevamente el amor asi que Gabriel dijo en si mismo

-Hermano creo que Tu esposa ahora sera muy feliz,este chico es casi parecido a ti en muchos aspectos de actitud,filosofia y pensamiento asi que te pido que los cuides mucho,tambien deseandoles a ambos de parte tuya una feliz nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante

La camioneta siguio su camino hacia casa, por lo que nuestros heroes y ahora prometidos,seguian dormidos

El sol acaba de salir para Manny y Zoe y les ha brindado una nueva oportunidad para poder unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio,Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O`Brian Equihua Rivera y Zoe Aves se uniran para volver a empezar una nueva vida

Como planearan y desarrollaran su Boda??

para saberlo,no dejen de leer esta historia

Continuara...


	28. La Primera Noche para ambos

Capitulo 28

La Primera Noche para ambos

Nota aqui ya tenemos la primera escena de Sexo por lo que habran otras mas en el transcurso de este fic que aun no termina

Como lo veremos ahora ambas parejas vivian en union libre,despues de que la vida en la ciudad milagro retomara su curso mientras planeaban su boda,ambos solamente  
querian olvidar lo que habia destruido para siempre el sentido de sus vidas,realmente una ambicion malevola separo a Manny y a Frida Para siempre pero tambien Zoe Resulto afectada puesto que su Esposo y su abuela arriesgaron sus vidas,lograron ganarle la batalla a Sartana de Los muertos derrotandola y desterrandola para siempre,ya  
todo habia pasado,o eso creian ambos simplemente No lo podian creer,ganada una batalla tuvieron que afrontar otra muerte la cual fue la de la madre de Manny,el mismo no  
lo podia creer aun estaba atonito,pero de todas maneras Zoe Tenia que apoyarlo ahora era su prometido y debia acompañarlo en su dolor

Gabriel Llego a la casa donde vivia Manny Junto con su padre por lo que los desperto a ambos

despues de el sepelio de Maria Rivera, Zoe decidio quedarse con Manny en Casa por lo que le dijo a Gabriel...

=Gabriel Podrias ir por los niños a casa de Mi madre?

-con gusto no hay problema

=Gracias Gabriel

-No hay de que

despues de eso la camioneta de gabriel se alejo y por ahora ambos se quedaron solos en casa,ambos se habian destransformado de sus formas super,aunque vieron un poco desordenado el domicilio ambos debian arreglar aquel desastre puesto que la batalla tambien habia hecho que se atrincheraran ahi asi que la chica Aves tomo una escoba que tenia Manny a la entrada de su hogar pero el la vio y dijo

-Oye Zoe creo que No deberias hacerlo

=Tranquilo Amor,ademas si voy a ser tu esposa creo que me tendre que acostumbrar a esto de nuevo no crees?

-bueno tambien te ayudare amor

=Gracias Lindo(Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar parte de la casa que estaba un poco desordenada Manny acomodo unos libros que se habian caido,asi como algunos vidrios rotos que recogio  
y tiro a la basura,ella tambien coopero con la limpieza de la casa barriendo un poco la entrada principal y retirando algunos desperdicios de aquella batalla entre algunos  
huesos,casquillos de bala y mas vidrios rotos finalmente terminaron de arreglar unas horas despues por lo que se quedaron en el sofa de la sala descansando un poco  
viendo la television,sabian que aun habia noticias acerca de algunos brotes de descontrol en todas las zonas pero casi todos han sido controlados con exito asi que algunas  
horas de programacion fueron de mucha ayuda para permanecer por decirlo asi entretenidos despues de todo lo que habia pasado ...

la noche comenzaba a caer y Gabriel llego a dejar a los niños a casa practicamente a tiempo,por lo que el timbre sono y Manny Fue a abrir la puerta

-Hola Manuel

-que paso gabriel

-pues nada solo venia a traerte a tus hijos quienes decidieron tambien traer parte de sus cosas a casa y a decirte que tu papa vendra hasta la mañana siguiente puesto que

ya va a traer la camioneta

-Ah bueno gracias oye entonces mi papa se quedo con la mama de Zoe?

-Pues... adivinaste

-ay papa bueno despues de todo tambien ellos se quieren bastante

-eso que ni que manuel bueno Emilio,Lorena,Maya,Lenny ya estan en casa

-Gracias Tio

-No hay de que Lorena

-Gracias Gabriel te lo agradezco mucho

-No hay de que,oye creo que tu prometida se quedo dormida

-No lo habia notado,con razon Me abrazo y se quedo asi

-bueno manuel me retiro y que pases buena noche

-esta bien,oye crees que mi papa se enoje por dejar que Zoe se quede

-No te preocupes creo que ya lo entendio el asi que no te regañara ni pasara nada

-ah bueno menos mal,bueno manuel yo me retiro que descansen y pasen buenas noches

-de acuerdo igualmente

Gabriel se retiro y continuo su camino de regreso a la casa de la familia aves donde se habia quedado Rodolfo junto con Carmelita y Jorge,mientras tanto Manny y Zoe les

dijeron a sus hijos

=Bueno niños,ya es la hora de dormir son las 10 de la noche y mañana sera otro dia

-ya oyeron a mami vamos entonces a dormir

-Esta bien papa(Decian Lorena y Emilio)

-De acuerdo Mami(Decian Maya Y Lenny)

Los niños se dispusieron a dormir por primera vez juntos como hermanos mas unidos,por lo que se alistaron poniendose sus pijamas para poder dormir,hasta que Zoe mudara parte de los muebles a casa de Manny se instalaron provisionalmente en un Sofa Cama que tenian a un lado de la litera que ya tenian para poder dormir

comodamente

-bueno niños que duerman bien y que pasen buenas noches

todos dijeron a coro...

-Buenas noches papa y mami

=Hasta mañana niños

Despues de eso La pareja ahora unida procedio a Continuar viendo la television en la sala,a esa hora pasaban una pelicula un tanto romantica por lo que ambos platicaron

lo siguiente

-Sabes Zoe Creo que tuviste mucha razon en muchas cosas

=Como en que Mi amor

-creo que me saque la loteria con mi difunta esposa,Puesto que fue una gran madre y Compañera,e hizo algo que muy pocas veces harian por un hombre,haber sacrificado

su vida fue algo unico

=lo se Manny,Si hubiese hecho algo por Fletcher creo que hubiera sido algo parecido

-ambos supimos sobrellevar el dolor que nos supuso el perder a las personas que mas queremos

=Bien lo dijo mi madre,La Familia Aves Tenia una maldicion,pero cuando llegaste tu,sabiamos que terminaria

-lo dices por lo que has pasado?

=claro que si,aparte desde que era un poco mas chica siempre segui queriendote por que fuiste la unica persona que no me considero como una mujer mas del monton,si

no que habia algo mas entre nosotros

-Eso lo se Zoe pero sabias que yo queria mucho a frida

=Eso tambien lo supe,Cuando fui villana siempre le desee lo peor,pero lo que paso despues es que cuando Encontre a Fletcher realmente el tambien demostro lo mismo que  
tu me demostraste unos años antes,por lo que mi sentimiento de odio hacia ella practicamente se fue desvaneciendo,cuando Ambas nos encontrabamos embarazadas casi al  
mismo tiempo realmente supimos que debiamos dar lo mejor de nosotras para poder continuar con nuestras vidas al lado de los que mas queremos desafortunadamente esto  
que nos paso fue algo que nos dejo al borde de un suicidio,pero saber que aun podia confiar en ti a pesar de lo que te hice era un simbolo de perdon

-Te comprendo Linda,se por lo que pasaste pero debes saber que aun me tienes a mi pase lo que pase,aun asi me cueste la vida te protegere a ti,a nuestras familias y a

nuestros hijos

=Eres muy tierno Manny,Solo por eso y mas Te Amo y Te quiero rotundamente con todo mi corazon

-Y Yo tambien te amo a ti Linda

=Yo Zoe Aves,Declaro Mi amor hacia ti y devotamente unire mi vida a la tuya pase lo que pase,incluso arriesgando mi vida para que no sufras,yo juro ante dios que esta  
segunda oportunidad para ser feliz jamas la desaprovechare(Le da un pequeño beso en la boca:)

-Igualmente yo Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O Brian Equihua Rivera Juro Solemnemente cuidarte pase lo que pase,aun asi me cueste la vida,lo juro por el apellido que me fue  
conferido de generacion en generacion

despues de esas tiernas palabras ambos se volvieron a dar un beso realmente candente con sus lenguas jugueteando mientras la noche en la sala se hacia inminente  
ambos se acostaron en el Sofa permitiendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen aun cuando estaban vestidos,Zoe Recorrio los musculos pectorales de su amado por abajo de su  
camiseta mientras el hacia lo mismo recorriendo su bien torneada cintura y caderas por abajo de su falda realmente les queria ganar la calentura pero eso estaba por verse en la cama,singularmente su luna de miel tambien tendria mas de lo mismo

cuando vieron el reloj de la sala ambos solo dijeron

=Es algo noche sera mejor que nos durmamos

-esta bien yo dormire en el sillon,puedes usar mi cama si gustas

=Morenito lindo,desde esta noche quiero dormir contigo

-en serio?

=Claro tontito asi que vamos

Ambos subieron a la recamara donde Manny descansaba,Como Zoe no tenia una pijama disponible Manny accedio a prestarle una de las suyas por lo que ella decia en

broma

=Me queda un poco grande

-lo se Pero de todas maneras te quedo no?

=Si ,claro que si me quedo

a pesar de la holgadez de la pijama que le presto Zoe realmente tenia un cuerpo envidiablemente hermoso esa linda chica gotica tenia un busto realmente hermoso,junto a una cintura realmente delgada marcada por la delicadeza de su femineidad,al ver su cadera realmente era una entonacion digna de una reina de la belleza aunado a unas hermosas piernas ni siquiera un hombre casto lo podria resistir por lo que Manny al verla dijo

-Wow Te ves Hermosa

=Gracias Manny

Ambos se metieron a la cama y manny durmio de espaldas hacia ella,pues la tentacion le podia ganar

-buenas Noches Zoecita

=Buenas Noches Morenito Lindo

despues de unos cuantos minutos Zoe ya casi dormia aunque Manny estaba inmerso en un sueño profundo,inconcientemente manuel tomo la cintura de Zoe y la pego a su cuerpo por lo que Zoe se percato de que Manny tenia Su miembro asi que se sonrojo a mas no poder,era grande,pero aun no estaba totalmente erecto asi que siguio sonrojandose pensando en que tan grande podia ser al estar totalmente erecto sacudio un poco su cabeza y se relajo un poco,y noto las pulsaciones de su corazon junto a las de el chico moreno unas mas calmadas y pausadas que las de ella

de inmediato manuel siente el calor de el cuerpo de su prometida y desperto viendola un poco nervioso

-Zoe Yo.....

Ella vio sus ojos color cafe con un poco de miel,y sin cruzar una palabra mas ambos se unieron en un beso totalmente apasionado totalmente tierno,Manny se quedo

sorprendido y cerro sus ojos como si se hubiese tratado de una anestesia fue un beso totalmente largo

Al separarse el chico rivera observo sus ojos color rojo Rubi y correspondio a otro beso mientras Ambos se despojaban mutuamente de las prendas para dormir que los  
cubrian quedando solamente en ropa interior,ella con un conjunto realmente hermoso de encaje negro y morado con tonalidades levemente rosas y el simplemente con unos  
boxers rojos que el portaba siempre,ella no podia resistirse mas a ese cuerpo bien torneado y lo comenzo a besar desenfrenadamente incluso en sus pezones los cuales  
tambien mordisqueo y lamio levemente causando gemidos de placer en aquel chico moreno,el no se podia quedar atras y despues el tambien comenzo a besar su abdomen  
lentamente despues se concentro en masajear sus pechos con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba un poco mas arriba de su trasero,mientras ella sentia el  
masajeo en sus pechos solto un gemido de placer inmediatamente el la volvio a besar en la boca y con la mano que masajeaba sus pechos comenzo a desabrochar su  
sosten mientras que su otra mano bajo a su trasero para apretarlo un poco mas por su parte Zoe metio su mano al boxer de su querido Prometido tocando y masajeando su  
miembro,ya excitado manuel se separo de ella y se quito los boxers ella solamente veia como lo hacia despues se acerco a ella para quitarle su ultima prenda que le  
quedaba con la boca haciendo que la chica Aves se excitara,la puso debajo de el y apuntando su miembro para introducirlo en su ya humeda parte intima

Manny Pregunto de manera tierna y Timida a su linda y desnuda princesa gotica asi que ella solamente respondio positivamente asintiendo y comenzandolo a besar

-estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Entonces el Chico introdujo su pene para comenzar a embestirla suavemente al ver que ella lo aceptaba el simplemente comenzo a aumentar su velocidad a la vez que la chica gemia de placer incontrolable ambos no podian parar ese momento unico en sus vidas,ambos sentian el calor de sus cuerpos sincronizados en movimientos cada vez mas fuertes y amorosos,la chica con el impetu de aquellos impulsos podia notarsele como sus pechos tendian a "rebotar" por asi decirlo ambos sentian sus pieles tocandose una a otra,sus latidos se sincronizaban con la pasion de ambos y sus respiraciones sintiendose mutuamente,realmente se entregaron libremente a su amor sin importar nada mas en ese momento tan especial que la atraccion de ambos era practicamente imparable Manny solo sentia la necesidad de Venirse por lo que recordo que no se habia puesto un preservativo pero eso no le importaba a Zoe ella simplemente queria que el la hiciera suya a costa de lo que pasara asi que Manny penso en su interior mientras consumaba aquel acto sexual con su ahora Novia y Prometida

-Ya no puedo mas me voy a Venir en ella

y efectivamente el Extasis de pasion fue tan extremo que el rapidamente se vino en su prometida mientras ella sentia como la llenaba por dentro con aquel liquido que podia darle algo mas en su abdomen realmente ella lo hizo con Manny Rivera,y ahora tenia en su interior algo de el mientras tenia dentro de su Amada su pene solo se movio levemente para poder seguir unido a ella y decirle

-Te amo Zoe

=Y Yo a ti tambien te amo Precioso y Lindo Morenito

Ambos habian Entregado sus almas y cuerpos a una pasion unica y despues de todo ambos lo merecian despues de todo lo que habian pasado

pero otra pregunta queda en el aire...

paso lo mismo con Rodolfo y Carmelita?

Si quieren saber la respuesta a esa interrogante,no se despeguen de este fic que apenas va en su apogeo,falta mucho para que realmente termine

Continuara....


	29. Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Capitulo 29

Mientras tanto en otro Lugar...

Nota:se que a algunos no les parecera pero por eso el fic tiene clasificacion M

Como les dije ellos no eran la unica pareja que queria estar a solas intimamente por lo que tambien carmelita y rodolfo tuvieron su oportunidad para estar a solas sin nada ni nadie que los interrumpiera

pero como fue que paso esta escena??

bueno Realmente A Ambos se les presento una oportunidad en bandeja de oro la cual no desaprovecharon

Gabriel llego a la casa de carmelita y le dijo

-hola carmelita ya deje a los ni os con Manny y Zoe

-esta bien gabriel,muchas gracias

-por nada Carmelita

-bueno en vista de que ya cumpli voy a irme a casa,si me necesitan Tu y Zoe tienen mi celular

-esta bien gabriel,cuidate mucho Nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego Rodolfo

-hasta luego Gabriel

Gabriel se fue y se llevo su camioneta despues de haberse reportado con los familiares de ambos quedaron simplemente solos,pues granpapi se habia ido a dormir a uno de los cuartos asi que ambos se quedaron solos en iguales circunstancias que sus hijos

Carmelita y Rodolfo se quedaron en el Sofa de la sala tambien viendo la television,curiosamente en el mismo momento pasaron una pelicula igualmente romantica nada mas que la que ellos veian estaba en otro canal asi que por espacio de unos minutos ambos se tomaron de la mano sin haberse fijado y de todos modos ambos querian algo mas pero la modestia de rodolfo lo impedia pero no seria por mucho tiempo

-Rodolfo Como crees que esten Nuestros hijos

-pues yo creo que bien ademas Manny y Zoe ya saben cuidarse solos

-eso lo se querido(se acurruca junto a el)

ya era cerca de la 1 de la ma ana cuando Rodolfo le dice a su ahora tambien prometida

-Amor creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir

-lo se rody y creo que tienes razon

-bueno carmelita creo que me puedo quedar aqui a dormir

En vista de lo que Rodolfo Decia,ella penso que el era demasiado caballeroso para ella por lo que hizo un elaborado plan para reducir un poco esa personalidad timida suya y convertirlo en un amante regio que complaciera a carmelita como a ella le gustaba

-Oh bueno Rody,pero no te gustaria Dormir conmigo esta noche?

Rodolfo no lo podia evitar se puso mas rojo que un tomate y realmente no lo podia creer Una mujer que el rechazo en el pasado ahora la tenia para el solito en bandeja de plata,esa belleza antes villanesca realmente era solo para el a pesar de sus edades ambos conservaban un fisico envidiable y para muestra basta un boton,pues con razon Carmelita queria reducir su timidez y convertirlo en todo un macho para ella solamente asi que Rodolfo solo dijo

-Bueno esta bien

Ambos subieron a la recamara ya un poco cansados asi que ambos se disponian alistarse para dormir,Carmelita se ponia un camison rojo demasiado sensual para el, y el solamente se quito Su Camisa quedando en una camiseta interior sin mangas y con el pantalon holgado que carmelita le presto y el al verla se ruborizo mucho mas al ver a tal belleza de mujer

-Wow Carmelita te ves excelentemente bien

Ella simplemente contesto apenada

-Gracias Rodolfo

-ella tambien lo miro a el como a pesar de su edad podia mantenerse en una forma tan escultural con unos pectorales y un torax excelentemente formado y siendo tan inocente y caballeroso ella misma no se lo podia creer,por lo que al verlo solamente paso su lengua por sus labios timidamente como si estuviese antojadiza de algo,ella simplemente no se podia negar,rodolfo era el alimento que su pasion desearia para saciar su plenitud como mujer asi que ella no sabia si esperar o dejarse llevar por su pasion

-carmelita te molesta si duermo sin camiseta

-No,para nada!!

-ah bueno esta bien

Rodolfo comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero Carmelita No podia conciliar tan facilmente el sue o asi que se aproximo ante rodolfo y con un beso en el cuello finalmente lo desperto de una manera tierna y sensual,como el encantamiento de una vampiresa esperando despertar la pasion moribunda de su victima asi que no se detuvo ante nada y al igual que su hija con Manny ella tambien descubrio que en su intimidad comenzo a humedecerse por aquella pasion que debia saciar

-carmelita que haces?

-Silencio,Eres mio de ahora en adelante precioso y lindo hombre

Ella despues de decir eso Se fundio en un beso profundo con el donde unio su lengua con la de el de manera sensual,rodolfo comenzo a entregarse a su pasion sin importarles lo demas abrazandola con amor y devocion hacia ella,terminando el beso ella le quito su camiseta revelando aquel cuerpo esteticamente torneado y musculoso por lo cual ella dejo que el le quitara el camison poco a poco,desabotonandolo lentamente y dejandola en ropa interior,en un conjunto unico Negro con verde que acentuaba sus caderas y sus pechos cubiertos con aquel sosten que ella portaba singularmente ella lo paro y lo volvio a besar en la boca sensualmente mientras le desabotono y le quito el pantalon de la pijama dejandolo expuesto con sus boxers como prenda que aun lo cubria asi que ambos no lo podian creer su semi desnudez los unia por fin concentrandose aun en el beso Carmelita Metio su Mano en el boxer de Rodolfo Tocando su miembro el cual erecto realmente era grande Carmelita se dejo llevar por el extasis y al sentir tal cosa de un buen tama o realmente no dejaba de imaginarse lo que iba a hacer finalmente para entregarse a el y mientras masajeaba aquel organo ella solamente se limito a responder

-oye Rody realmente eres todo un hombre

-ohhh realmente lo crees

-yo no lo creo,lo establezco mi amor

Despues de eso la mujer aves comenzo a Bajarle el boxer a su amor,revelando completamente su masculinidad,el hombre procedio a abrazarla lentamente mientras desabrochaba su sosten revelando unos pechos realmente torneados y levantados con una forma circular predominantemente grandes,rodolfo se sonrojo y dijo

-wow eres realmente hermosa

-y eso que no has visto nada

Despues de aquella frase la mujer guio a rodolfo para que le quitase su ultima prenda interior con los dientes tambien,ella no podia estar mas inmersa en el mar del placer y la excitacion,ella realmente no lo podia resistir,ambos en traje de adan podian hacer cualquier cosa para entregarse el uno al otro ella necesitaba tenerlo con el asi que le dijo a "rody"

-creo que necesitas que te consienta como nadie lo habia hecho antes

-pero como lo haras

-de esta forma

Despues de eso Carmelita Se dispuso de lleno a saborear aquel miembro de ese hombre como si fuese una paleta mientras el solo sentia el calor de aquella boca en sus partes,el hombre no dejaba de gemir de placer por lo tanto no sabia cuanto tiempo le duraria aguantar asi por lo que sintio una cosquilla y de lleno alejo su miembro de su amada por lo que no pudo evitarlo retirando de la boca de ella su parte dejandose venir en su cara mientras le cayo algo de aquel liquido en su boca el cual trago sin remordimiento alguno

el tampoco podia abandonar su instinto por lo que tiernamente acompa o a su amada a la cama por decir asi ella se entrego a el facilitandole las cosas y dejandose manejar por la pasion de el asi que amorosamente abrio sus piernas mostrando aquella parte intima,ella lo deseaba sin mas demora dentro de si para sentirse plena y satisfecha

-amor crees que sea una buena idea

--rody tu solo hazlo se que lo deseas y se que lo obtendras

sin dudarlo rodolfo se introdujo dentro de aquellamujer lentamente mientras ella gemia de placer al sentirlo dentro,no podia controlar su emocion amorosa la mujer simplemente se entrego ante el quien aumentaba la fuerza de sus impulsos a mas no poder ella,seguia gimiendo de placer y de amor mientras el mismo la abrazaba y sentia el calor corporal de su bella figura simplemente rodolfo no habia sentido algo igual desde que lo habia hecho a os atras con Maria pero con Carmelita sintio algo unico que parecia sacar el extasis de la pasion de ambos por espacio de 10 a 15 minutos entre aquellos desenfrenos que los haria llevar sus cuerpos al limite Sus pieles Rozaban sin ropa que les estorbara mientras la cama se cimbraba con aquellos movimientos dignos de un temblor en tokio sin embargo el momento del extasis maximo estaba a punto de llegar,y aunque rodolfo tampoco uso el condon no queria desperdiciar la oportunidad asi que sin ninguna palabra mas entre manos continuo aquel impulso hasta que el sintio como si arrojara algo con fuerza mientras carmelita sentia el latido de su corazon y de algo en sus partes que estaban sincronizadas en ambos sexos derramando dentro de ella aquella semilla que el deposito con toda confianza dentro del abdomen de la Mujer Aves

-Aaaaahhhhhhh siento algo dentro de mi

-lo se carmelita,ahora eres mia

-y me encanta ser tuya precioso hombre mio

sin lugar a dudas La Familia aves en ambos sexos tenia dichos dotes para provocar pasion y placer desenfrenados a aquellos que las enamoran,en este caso los hombres rivera

despues de aquel momento aun estaba dentro de ella y agotados con aquella pasion solamente dijeron

-Me gustas Rody y simplemente te amo Lindo hombre mio

-igualmente carmelita,yo tambien te amo y tu tambien me has gustado

Sin duda alguna fue una noche unica para ambos...

y como es la vida antes de la boda de ambas parejas?

pues No se despeguen de este fic por que ya vienen los demas capitulos que lo explican

Continuara....


	30. Confrontacion de almas en el mas alla

Capitulo 30

Se que iba a publicar el capitulo sobre la vida de las parejas pero lo pospuse al siguiente por lo que aqui tendran algo que le paso a maria al llegar al cielo unos dias despues por asi decirlo

Confrontacion de Almas en el Mas alla

Naturalmente en la tierra de los muertos habia 4 almas las cuales ya habian pasado a este mundo,claramente su intencion es desearle a las 2 nuevas parejas muchisima suerte para poder continuar con sus vidas en el plano material,asi que los seres astrales viendo a ambas parejas dijeron

-bueno ellos han sufrido tanto por nosotros por lo que he visto

-y que lo digas maria,simplemente hiciste algo que estuvo mal

-pero por que lo dice se ora aves

-mira jovencita,deseabas reconciliarte con tu esposo,pero tu misma lo abandonaste por su compromiso para ser superheroe,y tu mismo debes saber por que ya que tu te opusiste a sus actos heroicos,mirame a mi,yo hice una accion tan heroica que me costo la vida pero aun asi mi hija y mi nieta jamas me abandonaron hasta el ultimo minuto de mi vida por asi decirlo,ironicamente tu misma arriesgaste tu vida a cambio de mantener vivo a un ni o,eso es bueno pero segun tus principios caiste en una contradiccion demasiado enorme,Rechazas a tu esposo por ser un superheroe pero tu salvas la vida de alguien la verdad no te entiendo jovencita

-eso lo se se ora pero lo tuve que hacer

-hacerlo por quien por el?? sinceramente el ya te olvido,tu hijo ya es grande y ya tiene suficiente edad para decidir sobre su vida aun cuando tambien perdio a la persona mas querida por el

-de quien habla??

-pues de mi se ora rivera!!!!

-pero fuiste tu?? Frida!!!!

-Claro se ora rivera,yo tambien hice algo por manny y lo cual tambien me costo la vida al igual que la se ora aves aqui presente,a usted la aprecie durante mucho tiempo y aun sigo apreciandola ya que usted es la madre de mi Viudo Esposo

-lo se frida pero por que todos me quieren confrontar ahora

en eso otro chico tambien se acerca a la escena para confrontar a maria y se trata nada mas y nada menos que de Fletcher Alexander

-igualmente yo tambien di mi vida a cambio de la de mi esposa para salvarla de las pretensiones asquerosas de una villana como sartana de los muertos,lei un poco sobre usted ya que usted tambien ocupo un alterego llamado plata peligrosa,pero logico que a usted no se le puede decir nada verdad

-bueno yo este....

Frida friamente observo a la Se ora Rivera y practicamente le dijo a secas

-menos mal que Mi Manny aun la aprecia por ser su madre pero Rodolfo ya se olvido completamente de usted

-escucha jovencita,Mi hija aprecia a tu esposo tal y como no lo hiciste tu,lo se esto duele,pero es una leccion que tienes que aprender siendo un alma

maria casi rallando en la tristeza decia....

-por que tuvo que ser asi por que??

-Se ora Rivera usted Hizo una buena accion salvando la vida de ese ni o pero jamas penso en su esposo por asi decirlo,el es feliz como superheroe asi como yo lo fui en vida,asi que si el diera su vida por usted y sobreviviese dejandola con Manny realmente se ora tendria que apreciar a su esposo y estar profundamente agradecida con el,cosa que usted no hizo,tuvo un alma caritativa pero en el terreno familiar y amoroso creo que usted fue la culpable de desmembrar a una familia feliz

despues de esa leve discusion que habia oido el ente de la tierra de los muertos,la muerte le dijo a maria...

-Se que te quedaras aqui pero no olvides que tu estas marcada para toda la eternidad he oido todo y creo que tu misma tendras que tratar de purificarte un poco para poder continuar el camino junto a mas almas que hicieron lo mismo

Maria un poco arrepentida dijo sin negar nada

-lo se se or y creo que lo entendi finalmente,fue mi culpa por lo que le pido perdon a Manuel y a Rodolfo por haberlos abandonado a su suerte tambien,me quise reconciliar pero si el es feliz con Carmelita le deseare lo mejor

-perfecto,solo cumpliras una condicion

-cual es Mi se or de la muerte

-Tendras que ser la guardiana y angel protector de la nueva familia rivera,tanto de tu hijo como de Zoe,cuando realmente vea que la reconstituida familia rivera tenga nupcias satisfactorias y una vida plena podras subir a esta tierra sin ninguna restriccion

-Esta bien se or,cumplire mi mision como angel protector

-pues esta dicho seras el angel guardian permanente de la familia rivera,podras subir al paraiso cuando las parejas demuestren condiciones de estabilidad

-pero cuanto puede tardar eso?

-no lo se,pueden ser dias,meses,a os,lustros o mas tiempo del debido asi que a cumplir tu mision

-entendido su muertesa

La muerte se alejo del area mientras maria fue dotada con unas alas un poco mayores y una aureola un poco mas austera asi que su primera mision fue vigilar a su hijo quien descansaba en su cuarto acompa ado de aquella chica aves quien tenia una expresion de satisfaccion y amor en su rostro por haber consumado un acto unico,mientras ella lo abrazaba para sentir el calor de su cuerpo,maria solo vio la escena y les dijo a ambos

-espero que sus vidas tengan dicha y felicidad,sus mas queridos hermanos etereos les desean lo mejor para ustedes

Maria volo hacia la casa de la familia aves donde ahora Rodolfo y carmelita descansaban abrazados y con sus cuerpos aun desnudos,ella solo solto una lagrima pero no se podia sentir nada debido a que ella ahora era un ser etereo por lo que se limito a decir

-disculpa el da o que le hice a tu corazon,se que no lo merecias,te entendi pero fue demasiado tarde,asi que espero que carmelita cuide muy bien de ti de ahora en adelante

despues de eso Maria volo hasta a las afueras de ciudad milagro contemplando aquella escena nocturna a eso de las 2 de la ma ana despues de eso Otra alma se le acerco a platicar con ella mientras le dijo

-se que te sientes mal

-quien dijo eso

-calma soy yo Guajolota

-pero que hace usted aqui

-tranquila me mandaron para saber si estabas cumpliendo con tu mision

-la estoy cumpliendo se ora pero no me rega e mas

-hija se que me porte muy dura contigo,pero realmente siendo una persona mayor que tu,me de rabia que le hayas hecho eso a Rodolfo

-esta hablando de lo que hice en vida

-precisamente,mira cuando tenia tu edad,Jorge fue mi prometido,desafortunadamente las circunstancias de la vida y los desacuerdos hicieron que todo eso se perdiera para siempre en una abrupta separacion al haberme dejado plantada en el altar,pero un dia me dio un consejo que jamas olvidare

-y cual fue

*flasback*

-recuerda amada,pase lo que pase,nunca dejes a la persona que te quiera,ella misma te aprecia por lo que eres como persona y por lo que vales como mujer,si es necesario podrias llegar al extremo de arriesgar tu vida*

*fin del flashback

-entonces eso hizo granpapi

-precisamente jovencita,yo tambien cumpli esta mision,pero no fue mucha la duracion debido a que sabia que mi hija y mi nieta podian cuidarse solas y confiar en sus ahora prometidos y futuros esposos

-ahora lo entiendo

-desafortunadamente eso es lo que dicen todos los que vienen para aca

-lo se se ora pero ahora cumplire mi mision como angel guardian de tiempo completo

-asi se habla jovencita,cuidalos mucho y siempre ve a nuestras familias y protegelas de todo

-esta bien se ora aves

despues de eso ambas almas comenzaron a vigilar a la ahora familia rivera quien ahora tendria que compartir esa vida unica al lado de las personas que se sobrepusieron ante la tragedia y la muerte para poder sobrevivir y seguir adelante

despues de todo,tanto Manny y Zoe como rodolfo y carmelita escribirian una pagina nueva en las biblias de sus vidas

Continuara..... 


	31. Que mas Siento por ti

Capitulo 31

Que mas siento por ti

lamento el retraso pero algunos compromisos con el psiquiatra aunado a una apretada agenda no me dejaron cumplir este mes les pido una sincera disculpa asi que ahora les pongo este capitulo disfrutenlo

continuamos!!

despues de aquella noche en la que Manny y Zoe habian hecho algo que los uniria para siempre alma con alma,ahora les amanecia un nuevo dia de la mano de un sol radiante que alumbraba las primeras horas de la ma ana ambos habian consumado un acto tan hermoso que el solo hecho de recordarlo les traia felicidad a sus caras y a sus almas

-despierta amor ya es de dia

=5 minutitos mas por favor manny

-esta bien linda

despues de eso ambos comenzaron a oir que los ni os ya habian despertado por lo que podria decirse que el dia ha iniciado de manera oficial

-mama(decian los ni os aves)

-papi(Decian los ni os rivera)

en ese momento los ni os abrazaron a sus padres quienes tambien acababan de despertar la escena era tierna pues la ma ana aunque era un poco fria el calor de hogar por fin se volvia a sentir en aquella residencia rivera

=buenos dias ni os ahora si se que durmieron bien

-gracias mami

-lo mismo digo lore y emilio

-gracias pa

sin duda ahora si eran una familia muy feliz no se podia dudar el hogar ahora podia tener un ambiente de familia mas completo

despues de que pasara la ma ana completa,el atardecer llegaba y ahora los ni os debian saber la verdad sobre sus padres y sus abuelos para poder unirse como una familia despues de los hechos prescenciados tanto por Manny como por Zoe

=ni os queremos hablar con ustedes

-que pasa mama

-si que pasa

=bueno ni os ustedes saben que cuando 2 personas han encontrado algo mas es por que se aman

-eso lo sabemos se ora aves

=eso si Emilio

-lo que quiere decir Zoe es que ahora nos uniremos como una familia Maya,Lenny,tu y Tu hermanita seran ahora hermanos tambien por lo que debemos llevarnos como una familia de ahora en adelante

-bueno papa eso quiere decir que tu y Zoe....

-efectivamente hijo nos vamos a casar

=ahora sere su madre tambien ni os

Los ni os al oir esa noticia simplemente se abrazaron en grupo pues ahora sabian los ni os aves que iban a tener a un papa mientras que los ni os rivera celebraban que ahora tendrian una madre,y efectivamente no estaban equivocados por fin despues de pasar tantos tristes episodios por fin disfrutarian una vida en familia

-que bueno mama ya tendremos papa

-que bueno papa nosotros ya tendremos mami

-lo se hijos pero tambien aun extra o a su mama

=lo se yo tambien manny,pero ahora debemos pensar en el futuro que nos espera amot

-asi es mi vida ahora seremos una familia muy unida

=asi se habla lindo minino(le da un beso a manny en la mejilla)

ahora la unida familia rivera tendria un capitulo mas en sus vidas,de la mano de Manny Rivera y Zoe Aves,quienes se prometieron cuidarse y amarse mutuamente pase lo que pase

mientras tanto en la otra casa....

Carmelita habia despertado un poco antes aunque estaba un poco cansada todavia,ella solo sonreia al ver a su precioso hombre rivera a su lado en dicha cama solo queria apreciarlo como dormia y despertarlo con un beso suavemente

-cari o ya es de dia

-espera tantito 5 minutitos mas

-esta bien rody

Carmelita solo lo volvio a abrazar y comenzo a despertarlo a besos en su cuello el simplemente no lo resistio asi que la abrazo y le dio un beso tan profundo en el cual ambos se fundieron nuevamente en uno solo

-me despertaste y fuiste tu

-pero me gusta despertarte solo a ti

-y sabes que tambien me gusta despertarte amorosamente!!!(le da un beso en la mejilla)

despues de eso la pareja procedio a ba arse y a vestirse para continuar su dia,gran papi vio a su hijo feliz y solo penso

-jejeje mi hijo por fin encontro el amor y creo que ahora mi nieto tambien lo encontro,lo merecen despues de lo que han pasado asi que les deseo suerte!!

despues de haberse ba ado y vestido procedieron a hablarle a sus hijos a casa por lo que marcaron en el telefono rapidamente el numero de aquella casa,sin duda carmelita y rodolfo querian tambien ir a desayunar asi que le hablaron a sus hijos tambien

mientras tanto....

Manny y Zoe tambien se estaban ba ando por lo que despues de eso se apuraron en vestirse y alistarse en eso suena el telefono y el que contesta es manny

-hola hijo

-hola papi que paso como amanecieron

-pues digamos que amanecimos bien

-ah bueno oigan no gustan venir a desayunar con nosotros?

-eso seria magnifico hijo yo traere la camioneta

-esta bien papa en unos minutos nos vemos

-ok hijo hasta luego

Tanto Manny y Zoe y sus hijos asi como Carmelita y Rodolfo Pasarian un buen tiempo juntos como toda una familia unida y este dia seria mas como cualquier otro sin embargo sus vidas se uniran formalmente en la boda

como sera la boda de nuestros 4 heroes?

no se despueguen de este fic si quieren saberlo

continuara....


	32. El Tiempo cura las heridas

Capitulo 32

El tiempo Cura las Heridas

El horror de la guerra ya habia pasado,Manny se habia recuperado completamente de sus heridas sin lugar a duda el debia celebrarlo con su nueva familia que ahora esta mas unida que nunca

La familia llego al lugar y pasaron a una de las mesas rapidamente asi que el desayuno paso felizmente puesto que al ir a un lugar especial practicamente toda la familia discutia como siempre los problemas cotidianos de la vida,parece ser que la guerra era dejada de por medio,el esfuerzo no fue en vano sin lugar a duda Ahora la nueva familia rivera disfrutaba mas la vida como en aquellos dias que manny recuerda junto a Frida

Despues de haber Desayunado en familia como ahora deberia de ser la platica que los ni os oian

El momento paso rapidamente y despues de pagar la cuenta ese mismo dia Rodolfo y Carmelita se ofrecieron a cuidar a sus nietos,manny le decia a su papa que tenia que hacer y Zoe le decia a su mama tambien lo que tenia que hacer Rodolfo les presto La camioneta por lo que ambos decidieron partir a casa en Autobus

-bueno papa confiamos en ustedes

-pierde cuidado manuel tu y Zoe necesitan un momento a solas

-nos vemos mas tarde hijo

-esta bien papa,hasta al rato,Lore,Emilio,Maya y Lenny

-Hasta pronto Papa

-Cuidense hija regresan temprano

= no te preocupes mama regresaremos pronto no vamos a tardar

- esta bien hija hasta luego

Despues de la breve despedida Rodolfo y Carmelita junto con sus nietos se dirigieron a la parada del autobus,el vehiculo llego rapido por lo que lo abordaron y pagaron el pasaje correspondiente mientras tanto Manny y Zoe Iban en aquella camioneta en rumbo a un lugar que Manny frecuento de peque o y ella le pregunto a el

= Manny,se que en el pasado hubo tantas cosas entre nosotros

- lo se Zoe eso tu y yo lo sabemos realmente bien

= Ambos pasamos este momento tan triste

- y lo sobrevivimos a pesar de todo

= lo se amor

El Vehiculo habia llegado a aquel lugar donde Manny Contemplaba la ciudad panoramicamente al atardecer cuando era un ni o el no lo podia creer pero el lugar realmente le traia tantos recuerdos y friamente al bajar del vehiculo al ver una banca de color verde tuvo una vision de cuando Frida y El Se propusieron matrimonio el recordaba con ternura aquel momento que le llenaba el alma de felicidad

a esa hora admiraban un atardecer realmente hermoso mientras manny lo veia con nostalgia un poco contenta y un poco triste Zoe tambien lo vio un poco Feliz pero un poco Desanimado tambien por lo que ella dijo

= Que es lo que pasa Manny,Por que te sientes Triste?

- Veras Zoe Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos

= Por que Manuel?

- Por que en este lugar precisamente fue en donde le propuse matrimonio a Frida Suarez

= Ahh Ya veo (Con una mirada timida viendo a su Ahora Prometido y Novio) y Aun la Extra as?

- Pues Si Aun la extra o pero viendolo desde mi corazon creo que ahora ella nos protege

= En eso tienes Razon Manny

- por que?

= Por que cuando una persona en realidad te ama Aun despues de fallecer su alma te protegera a ti y a las personas que mas quiso con el corazon,en mi caso fletcher ya no estara conmigo fisicamente pero dignamente el me protege a mi y a mi familia cercana de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar,Frida te queria mucho y te seguira estimando y queriendo por siempre asi que tu y yo estamos protegidos pase lo que pase

- eso esta muy bien Zoe y por eso aun mantengo mi decision de casarme contigo Amor

= yo tambien mantengo esta decision con todo mi corazon Manuel,mi amor por ti realmente derrama toneladas de ternura solo para ti

- eso lo se preciosa y por eso y mucho mas.... Te Amo

= Aishiteru Io Manny Rivera

- que es lo que dijiste?

= Lo que te dije significa esto...

Sin dudarlo Zoe Y Manny se habian fundido en otro beso candente y sensual mientras el anochecer surgia y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad comenzaban a alumbrar el panorama ambos continuaban besandose y acariciandose el uno al otro mientras 1 minuto paso despues de aquella candente exhibicion de amor ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas mientras la sensualidad del beso le daba a manny una candente demostracion de amor

despues de eso ambos se separaron tiernamente y se miraron el uno al otro tomados de la mano mientras el extasis de aquella pasion los drogaba para bien

- Aishiteru Io significa Te Amo?

= Acertaste Precioso Morenito te adoro muchisimo (le da un beso en la mejilla)

- Gracias Zoe Yo tambien te adoro a ti mi linda Chica

= De Nada Lindo Morenito

- Creo que es hora de regresar a casa

= esta bien Manny Volvamos para que mama,Papa y los ni os no se preocupen por nosotros

- de acuerdo amor

despues de eso Manny Puso en Marcha el Vehiculo y el regreso Fue Mas tranquilo Mientras Manny Conducia El veia a Zoe A su lado Dormida despues de ver a su tierna prometida descansando de un dia largo el pensaba en lo mucho que el la queria y en lo mucho que ella tambien lo queria a el,por que seguian vivos? y demas cosas que en su mente se preguntaba mientras conducia por la via rapida con la vista fija en el camino a casa

sin duda alguna el futuro les pintaba bien...

Y Sus padres que hicieron...

Si lo quieren saber no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!! 


	33. Una decision muy importante

Capitulo 33

Una Decision muy Importante

Como se explicaba en el capitulo anterior,Manny y Zoe Finalmente encontraron el Amor despues de un Turbulento e incipiente incidente que los pone al borde de la muerte,su supervivencia fue clave para que hoy en dia ambos pudiesen tener una decision que tomar ahora

pero como se tomaria esto

Sus padre spracticamente los apoyaron pues ambos tambien querian darse una oportunidad para continuar sus vidas,y ambos comprendian que sus hijos ya eran lo suficientemente adultos como para poder seguir con sus vidas sin problema alguno asi que estos 2 futuros matrimonios fueron tomados por ambos con una naturalidad innata y un grado de madurez altamente desarrollado

pues he aqui la respuesta y como decidieron hacer publico este deseo que ambas parejas tenian

unos dias despues...

Despues de haber platicado ambas parejas decidieron algo que dentro de poco marcaria el resto de sus vidas asi que en una reunion que se tuvo entre Marines,Heroes,y elementos activos de la policia Manuel y Su padre decidieron predicar su decision publicamente asi que entonces Manny subio a un podium que se encontraba en aquella reunion

-damas y caballeros me permiten su atencion por un momento??

El publico asistente asintio con su silencio para oir las palabras del joven Tigre quien queria expresar algo

-pues despues de estos momentos tan lamentables y tristes que hemos pasado,tanto ustedes como yo pues quisiera mencionarles una decision que queremos tomar las familias Aves y Rivera

despues de esas mismas palabras Rodolfo menciono

-esa decision es una de las mas importantes y pues decidimos tomarla con toda la cautela del mundo para poder continuar con nuestras vidas y seguir adelante sin ningun tipo de obstaculo,puesto que lo dificil ya lo hemos superado

Manny solo dijo despues de eso friamente

-queremos anunciarles a todos que Yo Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O Brian Equihua Rivera y Mi Padre Rodolfo Aqui presente contraeremos nupcias con 2 bellas damas que en estos momentos dificiles tambien han pasado por lo mismo que nosotros y creo que ustedes tambien las conocen ellas son Zoe Aves y Carmelita Aves las personas con las que queremos compartir nuestras vidas

el reflector de aquel espectaculo se enfoco en ambas damas y con una timidez propia de esas chicas tanto madre como hija se sintieron halagadas pues el publico presente les dedico un aplauso realmente emotivo ya que no solo lograron haber cambiado para bien si no se ganaron el corazon de los hombres rivera algo que no creyeron posible ahora era una realidad

ambas solamente sonreian timidamente y viendo a sus 2 chicos derramaron una peque a lagrima de alegria con una cara optimista por delante

el general emiliano tambien subio al podium y dijo lo siguiente

-Pues es una decision y un gran paso para ambas familias,el volver a unirse les traera dicha y felicidad y quiza mas adelante una familia un poco mas grande de lo que ambos esperaban

por aquel comentario,Manny,Zoe,Carmelita y Rodolfo se sonrojaron y rieron timidamente pero no solo era una risa llena de timidez si no de una nueva era que comenzaba a florecer para unir a 2 familias para bien

despues del breve comentario el general emiliano solo dijo

-creo que estas 2 nuevas familias merecen un aplauso pues han hecho algo unico por esta ciudad y por la humanidad

enseguida la ovacion y el aplauso a ambas parejas fue realmente unico pues ahora tenian por decirlo asi la aprobacion de la comunidad en general ahora las familias aves y rivera tendran algo que los unira por siempre

en realidad eso significa el Amor,La aceptacion mutua y el esfuerzo constante por lograr algo entre 2 personas no importando que obstaculos sepan librar,mientras el optimismo sea el combustible ambos podran dar batalla y enfrentar los retos de cada dia sin problema alguno

Unos meses despues....

los preparativos de la boda de ambas parejas se comenzaron a hacer con una planeacion realmente sincronizada para tener todo a tiempo

en un bar cercano al domicilio de Manny

-bueno general creo que podremos hacer la boda en menos de 2 dias,la boda civil y la boda normal

-Bueno eso es lo mejor de todo manuel,mientras todo salga segun lo planeado practicamente esta boda sera de ensue o

-eso lo entiendo general

-lo se manny y te ayudo por que mi hija asi lo hubiese querido

-eso tambien lo se general

-bueno pues les deseo suerte a ambos en este matrimonio y les deseo lo mejor

-gracias general

-y recuerden la familia Suarez siempre los estimara

-muchas gracias general

-no tienes nada que agradecer Manny,Despues de Todo mi Hija siempre fue feliz contigo,te queria tanto que hasta dio su vida por ti y tus hijos espero que ahora Zoe te haga feliz como mi hija lo hizo

-pierda cuidado general,manny sabe como cuidarse y como tener todo bajo control

-esta bien rodolfo bueno hasta pronto y les deseo lo mejor para la primera etapa de la boda ma ana

-gracias general

Manny y Rodolfo al igual Que Zoe y Carmelita estaban preparados para el gran dia pero como lo pasaran?

pues no se despeguen de este fic aun no termina se ores

Continuara... 


	34. La Boda Civil

Capitulo 34

La Boda Civil

sera un capitulo corto pero tambien un adelanto de una boda unica

En el matrimonio formal se acostumbra primero la ceremonia civil y despues la ceremonia religiosa como se dijo anteriormente nuestros protagonistas estaban listos para la boda pero las chicas aves estaban listas?  
pues viendolo de otro modo creo que si...

Antes de la boda civil...

=Se que hay algo entre el y yo mama

-y no solo algo si no un rayo de esperanza para poder seguir adelante

=eso lo se mama pero crees que Manny y Rodolfo hayan olvidado lo mal que los tratamos en el pasado cuando aun eramos unas sucias villanas?

-hija creo que ellos ya nos perdonaron,ambas sufrimos y nuestra familia por poco se desmiembra,pero si no fuese por ellos ahorita estariamos 3 metros bajo tierra acompa ando a tu esposo y a tu abuela

=Creo que tienes razon mama oye ahora que me acuerdo a donde fueron los ni os

-los deje con Gabriel,llegaran al juzgado dentro de poco,y el

=ah bueno entonces no hay problema y Manny y Rodolfo

-Me dijo el general que el los recogeria en un rato para vernos todos

=entonces hay que esperar a Jorge

-precisamente hija,tambien nos dijo que la boda civil seria especial para nosotros 4 asi que iremos vestidas con nuestras formas heroicas asi que apresurate hija

=Esta bien mama

No tardando casi nada Jorge llego con la camioneta a recoger a ambas damas ya ataviadas en sus formas heroicas por lo que el camino realmente fue algo rapido,jorge realmente estaba contento por su hijo y su nieto por lo que solo se limito a una sonrisa timida para desearles suerte a las nuevas esposas de Manny y Rodolfo

No tan lejos de ahi se encontraba el general emiliano quien tambien los llevo en otro vehiculo,puesto que estaban en casa del general arreglandose para esta boda tambien y tambien era la misma situacion que con jorge

despues de unos minutos de camino por fin llegaron al juzgado donde por fin se llevaria a cabo la boda civil,de igual manera los ni os llegaron con gabriel tambien y ambas parejas ya transformadas en sus formas heroicas procedieron a entrar tomadas de la mano de sus respectivos futuros conyuges,en aquella ceremonia informal habia una comitiva de heroes tambien mas un peque o numero de Marines enfundados en sus trajes de gala quienes blandieron sus espadas y haciendo el tradicional ritual del pasillo hecho con espadas escoltaron a la pareja

al tratarse de un procedimiento legal Emiliano ya tenia cubierto eso por lo que tambien trajo a un abogado para tambien dar fe y legalidad de esta boda

mientras todos ocupaban un lugar en aquel recinto el juez comenzo la ceremonia oficial la cual no duro mas que 45 minutos despues de concluidas las palabras y los procedimientos procedieron a firmar tanto las parejas correspondientes como los testigos de ambas bodas los cuales fueron Gabriel Alexander y el general emiliano quienes despues de eso se tomaron una foto con aquellos invitados entre un numero reducido de Marines y de Superheroes tambien dandose un beso cada una de las parejas

hubo una reunion mas informal en la casa del general emiliano la cual era un poco grande por lo cual la convivencia no se veria entorpecida y realmente todos lo pasaron muy bien,los ni os estaban con algunos amigos en la misma reunion y asi mismo todos lo pasaban muy bien

No obstante un ente etereo del mas alla observaba con alegria la escena pero con un poco de tristeza por que tambien solto una lagrima

ese ente era Maria Rivera quien ahora se dedicaba a cuidar a ambas parejas

poco despues tambien llegaron otros entes a desearles lo mejor a estas 2 nuevas parejas ya unidas por lo civil

Pero Eso era todo el Festejo???

Falta la Boda En la iglesia por lo cual no se despeguen 


End file.
